I want
by Authors03
Summary: Hinata seorang peri cantik yang terus mengabaikan nasehat ibunya untuk tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya yang membuat dirinya terjebak dengan seorang lelaki yang terus saja menggangunya dan bahkan sangat menjengkelkan! / Akankah Hinata bisa kembali bebas dari lelaki yang menjengkelkan ini? Atau jangan-jangan ia lah yang tak ingin melepaskan lelaki ini?/ plus one chap
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Kau bisa melihat sayapku?" tanya seorang gadis berwajah cantik dengan rambut indigonya pada seorang lelaki kecil berusia 14an dihadapanya, lelaki kecil itu yang terlihat kaget dan bingung.

Sang lelaki yang hanya menggangukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Ah.. Kau pasti sering melihat setan dan hal menakutkan lainnya." ucap gadis berwajah cantik itu lagi yang kembali dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Ko-konohamaru." jawab lelaki kecil yang mengaku bernama Konohamaru itu.

"Konohamaru. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan mu. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena kau bisa melihat sayapku." ucap gadis itu dengan senyumnya lembutnya.

"A-aku ingin normal, a-aku tak ingin melihat hantu lagi." ucap Konohamaru ragu dan takut, apakah mungkin kakak cantik ini bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun tentangku. Hm?" ucapnya lembut yang kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Konohamaru.

"Si-siapa na-

Cupp.. Sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di kening Konohamaru yang membuat ia memejamkan matanya.

"-namamu?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Selamat tinggal." ucap sang gadis berparas cantik tadi, sedetik kemudian Konohamaru pun membuka matanya dan kosong. Tak ada siapapun disini? Apakah sesuatu yang ia minta tadi sungguh terkabulkan? Atau ia hanya bermimpi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.35

"Aahhhh..! Aku terlambat lagi!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning panik, ia yang langsung beranjak dari ranjang king sizenya itu dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang tak jauh darinya.

.

Bamm..

.

.

.

"Sial sial sial! Aku terlambat lagi!" ucapnya panik sambil terus berlari menuju gedung yang biasa di sebut sekolah dengan jarak yang tak begitu dekat dari rumahnya. Tunggu? Ia punya motor dan mobil. Mengapa ia harus berlari?

Ah! Masa bodoh! Yang penting saat ini ia harus tiba di sekolah nya. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berbalik arah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Lagi-lagi kau terlambat! Berdiri di luar!"

Bamm..

.

"Haah~" helaan nafas dari lelaki berambut kuning yang dipanggil Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terlambat.

Naruto Uzumaki, murid paling ceroboh di sekolah sma Konoha ini. Selalu datang terlambat, tak mengerjakan pr, dan mendapat nilai pas-pasan disetiap pelajaran. Setidaknya ia masih naik kelas, jadi nilai pas-pasan itu tidak apa-apa. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu, sedangkan ibunya meninggal 5tahun lalu. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ia tinggal sendirian dan mengurus dirinya sendiri, untung saja ayahnya kaya jadi ia tak kekurangan makanan dan keperluannya. Ia yang merasa dirinya bisa mengurus segala hal sendiri, hingga ia tak memerlukan pembantu dan siapapun untuk mengurusnya tapi sayangnya hal itu jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Kamar rapi? sayangnya kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Cucian beres dan rapi? sayangnya cuciannya menumpuk dan bajunya kusut sana-sini. Dan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto, hmm.. Mata nya yang biru nan indah itu bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh, hantu misalnya? Meskipun ia sudah lebih dari sering melihat sesuatu yang disebut hantu. hantu tetap saja selalu membuatnya takut. Mereka yang tiba-tiba di belakang dan tiba-tiba didepan. Baaahh..! Wajahnya yang hancur dan matanya... iiihhh..! Naruto yang selalu menghindar dan terkadang berpura-pura tak melihat apapun, tapi makhluk-makhluk itu selalu saja terlihat.

.

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya dan sedikit mengintip jendela kelasnya yang dilapisi kaca tebal, matanya yang terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Hiii..." Naruto yang langsung berjongkok, bersembunyi ketika gadis itu menatapnya.

Ia adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut pink dengan wajah cantik jelita yang ditaksir Naruto. Gadis cantik nan pintar. Tentu saja Naruto mendapat banyak saingan yang juga menyukai gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat lucu dan baik hati dan terkadang sangat galak. Ah! Sakura yang menganggap Naruto hanya sebagai sahabat baiknya tak lebih. Tapi itu tak membuat Naruto menyerah untuk mengejar cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang terlihat sudah gelap beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku kembali." ucap seorang gadis berwajah cantik dengan rambut indigonya ketika ia menginjakkan telapak kakinya di lantai berkeramik putih. Ini adalah tempat yang terletak di langit, diatas lautan dan berdekatan dengan awan-awan. tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali mereka yang tinggal disini dan beberapa manusia. Dinding-dinding berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat mewah yang hanya ditinggali oleh beberapa orang, atapnya yang rata dan tak ada pintu satupun. Tempat ini yang selalu terbuka lebar, mengizinkan siapa saja untuk masuk, jika mereka bisa.

Gadis itu yang terus melangkah menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi dipojokan.

"Apa kau berhasil. putriku Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita berpakaian gaun polos berwarna putih, tak lupa dengan sepasang sayap ukuran besar yang terlipat dipunggungnya yang juga berwarna putih.

"Aku berhasil ibu. Aku akan terus mencari mereka lagi dan menutup mata mereka. Dengan begitu mereka tak kan bisa melihat kita lagi." jawab gadis berparas cantik yang dipanggil Hinata tadi.

"Duduklah putriku." pinta wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Hinata.

Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya di seberang ibunya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja ukuran sedang. Ah! Coba tebak?

Bangku, meja dan semua barang disini terbuat dari awan. Kau bahkan bisa berbaring di awan-awan diluar sana. Itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"Putriku, kau tidak boleh mengatakan kau ingin mengabulkan apapun permintaan mereka yang bisa melihat sayapmu. Itu adalah janji. Bagaimana jika mereka meminta hal lain darimu? Kau memang bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaan itu tapi manusia tidak bisa ditebak, aku tak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menutup mata mereka." jelas sang ibu lembut.

"Ibu, aku sudah melakukannya tiga kali dan mereka meminta hal yang sama, meminta menutup mata mereka agar mereka tak bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk gaib." jawab Hinata lembut.

"Putriku, kau tahu bukan jika kita tak boleh mengingkari janji yang telah kita ucapkan?"

"Iya ibu. ibu tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak mendengarkan saran ibunya. Ia tak tahu mengapa mereka tak boleh mengingkari janji yang telah mereka ucapkan dan ia juga tak berani mencoba mengingkari janjinya sendiri karena takut pada apa yang akan terjadi.

."Hari sudah malam putriku, sebaiknya kau tidur." ucap sang ibu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

Hinata yang kembali merentangkan sayap besar berwarna putih itu ketika ia berdiri diujung tempat yang disebut rumah itu. Ia yang sedikit mengepakkan sayapnya dan kini dirinya telah berakhir disalah satu awan putih berukuran besar. Hari yang sudah terlihat gelap. Jam yang telah menunjuk pukul 21.40

Hinata yang membaringkan dirinya dengan badannya yang menghadap ke kiri. mata itu yang perlahan terpejam dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun tertidur lelap.

Tempat ini sungguh nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 7.53

"Minggir! Minggir! Aku sudah terlambat!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning panik sambil terus berlari menuju sekolahnya, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak dan hampir ia tabrak dan sekali lagi ia lupa tentang kendaraannya. Ah! Masa bodoh!

"Hm?" seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang menggeser kan sedikit badan nya ketika seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang tengah berlari hampir menabraknya. "Maafkan aku!" teriaknya.

"Dia ingin kemana? Ah! Aku ikuti saja dia." pikir gadis bersurai indigo yang ternyata Hinata, ia yang langsung berlari mengikuti lelaki bersurai kuning tadi. Melihat kemana lelaki itu akan pergi?

.

.

.

"Untung saja aku masih sempat. Haah~ haah~." ucap lelaki bersurai kuning yang ternyata Naruto ketika ia terduduk dibangku nya dengan pipi kirinya yang telah menempel di meja dihadapnnya.

"Hm?" kedua mata Hinata yang mengintip lewat jendela ruangan yang dimasuki lelaki tadi.

"Hei bodoh! Bangunlah!"

pletakk!

"Sakit! Sakura!" teriak Naruto sakit ketika sahabatnya ia menjitak kepala kuning nya itu.

"Dia bodoh. Hmm." ucap Hinata pelan yang diikuti oleh suara tawa lembut yang tertahan.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang yang berhasil mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap takut orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Gila! Kau cantik sekali!" ucap lelaki itu terkejut yang membuat Hinta semakin panik.

"Maa-maafkan aku." ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei! Mengapa kau pergi?" teriak lelaki tadi.

"Hm? Siapa?" Ucap Naruto bingung pada asal suara yang barusan ia dengar sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang lelaki yang entah sedang memanggil siapa.

Dont care.

.

.

.

"Dia mengagetkanku saja." ucap Hinata yang kini terduduk di atap sekolah.

Jika saja Hinata bisa membuat dirinya tak terlihat. Hmm.. Ia tak bisa. Mereka hanya tak bisa melihat sayapnya bukan dirinya.

"Ah! Mereka juga tak bisa melihatku jika aku merentangkan sayapku." ucap Hinata yang langsung merentangkan kedua sayapnya.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin berjalan dengan sayap yang merentang lebar begini." sambung Hinata yang kembali melipatkan sayapnya.

.

.

...

"Bosan sekali. Kemana lagi aku harus pergi? Hmm..?" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sudah lima tahun ia mencari kesana-kemari siapa saja manusia yang bisa melihatnya dan selama ini ia hanya menemukan tiga orang. Dua gadis kecil dan seorang lelaki kecil. Dan juga sejujurnya Hinata jarang menginjakkan kakinya ditanah. Biasa yang ia lakukan hanyalah terbang kesana-kemari dan ia akan mendarat hanya ketika ia merasa ada yang melihatnya. Jika dihitung-hitung ini baru ke sepuluh kalinya Hinata menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dan juga saat ini umur Hinata baru mencapai 18tahun, hmm jika dipikir-pikir. Berapa umur lelaki berambut kuning tadi?

.

.

.

.

5 jam kemudian...

"Ah, umurnya juga 18tahun dan dua hari lagi umurnya 19tahun. Hmm.." ucap Hinata sambil terus menganggukkan mengerti kepalanya.

"Sungguh? aku bahkan lupa kapan ulang tahunku, hahaha.." jawab Naruto yang masih berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah Sma Konoha dengan Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" marah Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." ucap Hinata yang masih berjalan, mengendap-endap di belakang Sakura dan Naruto.

Sayap yang seketika melebar, dengan sekali kepakan ia yang telah terbang tinggi ke langit.

!

"Sa-sa-sakura!" panggil Naruto terkejut sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Apa? Apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil terus menatap ke segala arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"I-itu! Manusia terbang! Itu itu!" Ucap Naruto yang masih menunjuk kesana dan kesini yang membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal.

Pletakkk.. Sebuah jitakan yang membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil terus mengelus kepalanya yang terjitak tadi.

"Manusia terbang? Kepalamu yang akan aku terbangkan!" marah Sakura yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Aku serius! Ada manusia yang terbang!" ucap Naruto yang langsung mengejar Sakura. Ah.. Sampai saat ini Sakura tak tahu jika Naruto bisa melihat mahkluk-mahkluk gaib.

.

.

.

.

.

"besok hari minggu, sebaiknya aku ke laut saja. Sudah satu bulan aku tak kesana. Hmm.." ucap Naruto ketika ia membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang king sizenya. Sejujurnya Naruto sangat suka berjalan kesana-kemari dan jika ia bisa ia ingin mengelilingi bumi ini, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin mensia-siakan uang ayahnya dan ia tak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Hooaaammm.." Naruto yang menguap dengan matanya yang sudah terpejam. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik tik tik... Ctt...cctt.. Ctt.. Hujan-hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi beserta isinya.

"Kyahh.. Hujan!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo senang sambil terus meloncat-loncat. Matanya yang menatap banyaknya pohon-pohon di seberang lautan, ah! Hinata sudah pernah kesana.. Hanya melihatnya dari atas.

Hinata yang berjalan kesana-kemari sambil terus menikmati air-air hujan yang terus mengenai dan membasahi tubuh dan gaun polos sepanjang lutut berwarna putihnya.

"Segar sekali. Huuu~ haaaa~" ucap Hinata yang kemudian menghirup dan menghembuskan panjang nafasnya. Tangannya yang kini terentang dengan matanya yang tertutup dan posisinya yang menghadap ke lautan.

"Aaaaaaaa...! Aku ingin hujan ini lebih deras." teriak Hinata hingga matanya menyipit.

Cztt.. Bamm.. Ccttt... Petir yang terdengar sekali dan hujan yang semakin deras yang membuat Hinata semakin berteriak senang.

"Aaaaaa...! Hahaha..!" teriak Hinata yang diikuti oleh suara tawa.

.

.

.

Hinata yang akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan senyum di bibirnya yang perlahan menghilang dan kembali hadir lagi.

"Mengapa kau berdiri disana?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya sambil berlari menghampiri seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang mungkin sudah berdiri di belakang nya sejak tadi.

"Ka-kau..!" panggil lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu terkejut sambil menunjuk pundak Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata mulai bingung. Mengapa lelaki ini begitu syok melihatnya.

"Belakang mu itu! A-apa itu? Sa-sayap?" ucap Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Oh.. Maksudmu ini?" tanya Hinata sambil merentangkan sayapnya yang membuat Naruto memundurkan selangkah dirinya.

"Hujan, berhentilah." ucap Hinata dan sedetik kemudian hujanpun berhenti dan matahari yang kembali menampakkan dirinya.

Naruto yang semakin menatap syok Hinata. "A-apa?" ucap Naruto kaget. Ia memang sering melihat hantu tapi gadis cantik dengan sayap yang bisa menghentikan hujan?

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

"Ah! Kau bisa melihat sayapku?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan terkejut dan takut oleh Naruto.

"Kau pasti sering melihat makhluk gaib." ucap Hinata yang kembali dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Bagaimana kita bisa berbicara jika kau begitu takut? Hmm..?" ucap Hinata lembut yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto yang masih terlihat takut.

"Jika kau takut, aku pergi saja." ucap Hinata yang langsung melipatkan sayapnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu! Tu-tunggu!" panggil Naruto yang membuat Hinata kembali menatapnya.

...

"Haah~" Naruto yang menghela sekali nafasnya dan mengatur posisi berdiri nya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto berusaha menahan rasa terkejut dan takut nya.

"Hm.. Karena kau bisa melihat sayapku, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Apapun itu termaksud menutup matamu agar kau tak bisa lagi melihal hal-hal gaib." ucap Hinata lembut dengan senyumnya.

"Apapun? Permintaanku? Sungguh?" tanya Naruto terkejut dan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

...?

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Kau kira kau siapa bisa mengabulkan keinginan seseorang? Peri? Hahahaha." ucap Naruto yang diikuti oleh suara tawa.

"Hm.." jawab Hinata singkat yang membuat Naruto menghentikan acara tawanya.

"Bukankah tadi kau melihatku menghentikan hujan?" ucap Hinata santai.

"Tidak tidak! Itu hanya kebetulan. Iya kebetulan. Co-coba buktikan lagi jika kata-katamu memang benar." tuntut Naruto.

"Aku punya sayap." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatap sayapnya sejenak dan kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak, buktikan. Misalnya ehhmm.. coba, coba turunkan hujan lagi." ucap Naruto.

"Hujan, turunlah." sedetik kemudian hujan pun turun.

...

?

!

"Tidak tidak! Coba hentikan hujannya." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hujan berhentilah." ucap Hinata dan sedetik kemudian hujanpun berhenti.

...

Sebuah senyum kagum yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Naruto.

"Apakah kau sudah percaya?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Pertama ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." ucap Naruto yang ditanya "apa" oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau akan mengingkari janjimu untuk megabulkan apapun yang aku minta?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah! Aku tahu apa yang akan kau minta. Kau pasti memintaku menutup matamu bukan? agar kau tak bisa lagi melihat makhluk gaib?" ucap Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak tidak." jawab Naruto cepat yang membuat senyum Hinata perlahan memudar.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi peri ku selamaya, kau harus selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanku." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata seolah tersambar petir.

Apa?

"Ahahaha.. Apakah kau tak ingin menutup matamu itu?" tanya Hinata yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidaklah bodoh. Jika kau menjadi periku, aku bisa meminta itu nanti dan juga aku akan bisa membuat lebih banyak permintaan." jawaban yang kembali membuat Hinata seolah tersambar petir. Ternyata lelaki ini lebih pintar dari dugaannya.

"Kau yakin kau tak mau meminta hal lain?" tanya Hinata berusaha membuat Naruto berubah pikiran. Ini sungguh masalah besar, Hinata bahkan tak tahu apa yang mungkin saja lelaki ini pinta.

"Kau sudah mengatakan akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan ku dan aku ingin kau menjadi peri ku selamanya yang selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginan ku." ucap Naruto memperjelas yang membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdebar kencang. Ayolah, meskipun Naruto bodoh. Ia tetap tak begitu bodoh untuk membuang kesempatan emas ini!

Hinata tak bisa mengatakan tidak, karena itu sama saja ia mengikari janjinya. Tapi jika ia mengatakan iya maka ia harus terus mengabulkan apapun yang diminta lelaki ini? Bagaimana ini?

"Kau ingin mengingkari janjimu?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Hinata.

"Kau ha?-

.

.

-kau sungguh brengsek." ucap Hinata tak percaya. Ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Hei.. Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran ini dan menurut aku ini tak buruk.. Moga kalian suka.. Tinggal kan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Kau ingin mengingkari janjimu?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Hinata.

"kau sungguh brengsek." ucap Hinata tak percaya. Ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

.

Selembar kertas putih bersih dan sebatang pena yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku, maka mau tak mau aku harus mengikutimu. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tahu."

"Satu, aku tak bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu yang berhubungan dengan waktu, misalnya aku ingin waktu berputar kembali ataupun sebaliknya." ucap Hinata dan kertas putih di hadapan Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertulis kata-kata yang diucapakan Hinata tadi.

"Dua, aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seseorang, misalnya aku ingin gadis itu menyukaiku ataupun aku ingin gadis itu menjadi pacarku." hal yang sama kembali terjadi pada kertas putih tadi.

"Tiga, aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mu yang berhubungan dengan kekuasaan, misalnya aku ingin menjadi pemimpin di negeri ini ataupun aku ingin bumi ini menjadi milikku."

"Empat, aku akan selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu selama aku bisa dan kau tak boleh memaksaku jika aku megatakan aku tak bisa."

"Lima, jika kau memerlukanku cukup panggil namaku maka aku akan muncul dan jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun tentang ku." ucap Hinata mengakhiri, begitu juga dengan tulisan dikertas putih tadi.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto pernasaran.

"Manusia hanya mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat." jawaban yang cukup menjelaskan tentang rahasia ini.

"Tulis namamu disana sebagai bukti perjanjian kita." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto langsung mengambil pena di dekat kertas putih itu dan menulis nama lengkapnya di bagian bawah kertas.

"Sudah." ucap Naruto dan sesaat kemudian kertas dan pena itu pun menghilang.

"Masalah kita sudah selesai, jika begitu aku pergi." pamit Hinata yang langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata dan sedetik kemudian, bulu-bulu berwarna putih bersih pun muncul bersamaan dengan hilangnya Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Ibu!" panggil Hinata panik ketika kakinya menapak di keramik putih di tempat yang ia sebut rumah.

"Ada apa anakku?" sang ibu yang langsung malangkah menghampiri Hinata tapi Hinata tiba-tiba saja menghilang?

"Ibu? mengapa kau memanggilku ibu?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatap kesana-kemari.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Tidak, hanya mencoba saja.. Hehe.." jawab Naruto yang kemudian tertawa iseng.

"Jangan memanggilku ketika kau tak memerlukanku. Aku juga punya kehidupan." ucap Hinata yang kembali membalikkan dirinya dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

...

"Aku pasti sudah gila." ucap Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku harus cepat pulang kerumah, menyuruhnya merapikan semua rumahku dan aku akan meyuruhnya memberiku makanan enak.. Yuuhuu!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari menghampiri mobil putihnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Ini gawat!" ucap Hinata ketika kakinya kembali menapak dikeramik putih di rumahnya.

"Ada apa putriku?" tanya sang ibu khawatir.

"Manusia itu menyuruhku menjadi perinya selamanya." jawab Hinata yang membuat sang ibu membelakkan kedua matanya.

"Ibu, bantulah aku agar aku bisa membatalkan perjanjian ini." pinta Hinata berharap.

"Maaf putriku, aku selalu memperingati mu tapi kau tak mau mendengarnya. Sekarang yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah melakukan apa yang telah kau janjikan. Jika kau beruntung mungkin ia akan memutuskan kontrak antara kalian." ucap sang ibu yang membuat Hinata kecewa.

"Ibu... Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Tak apa putriku. Semuanya telah terjadi." jawab sang ibu yang sebenarnya khawatir pada putrinya ini.

"Ibu akan berbicara pada ayahmu, dia akan mengerti tentang hal ini." ucap sang ibu yang dibalas anggukan pasrah oleh Hinata.

"Maafkan aku ibu." ucap Hinata menyesal sambil memeluk ibunya itu?

"Ibu? Mengapa kau memanggilku ibu lagi?" ucap manusia yang baru saja dipeluk Hinata yang membuat ia memundurkan dirinya. "Mengapa kau memanggilku lagi?" tanya Hinata keget.

"Ah! Kau tahu, karena kau aku cepat-cepat kembali kerumahku. Aku bahkan hampir menabrak beberapa pengendara mobil lainnya. Huuh~ jantungku berdebar kencang." ucap Naruto sambil menekan dadanya dengan satu telapak tangannya.

"Langsung ke intinya." ucap Hinata malas mendengar ocehan manusia ini.

"Ok, dari yang paling mudah, dari kemarin kau belum pernah meyebut mamaku. Siapa namaku?"

"Naruto."

"Baiklah baiklah, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu dan mengikutimu kesekolah dan kau pernah hampir menabrakku di jalan."

"Baiklah, dan apakah menurut mu aku tampan?" tanya Naruto dengan matanya yang terus melebar yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sinis.

"kau ingin bermain kuis atau ingin aku mengabulkan permintaanmu?" tanya Hinata yang kesal dengan basa-basi manusia ini.

"Ah! Hehehe.. Aku sampai lupa tentang hal itu. Ehem.. Aku ingin rumahku rapi dan kinclong, cucianku beres, pr ku beres, hmm, itu saja." Pinta Naruto dengan jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang. Kedua matanya yang terus berkedip-kedip, bersiap-siap untuk menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban.

...

"Sudah." ucap Hinata malas yang membuat Naruto menatap seisi kamarnya, ranjangnya yang rapi, lantainya yang kinclong, gila. Sungguh?

Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya dan keluar menuju dapur, ruang tamu dan seisi rumahnya. Gila gila gila. Semuanya Licin, bersih, rapi dan wow.. Tak ada debu sedikitpun..

"Apa kau sudan puas?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto yang membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap nya dengan ekspresi terkejut, kagum dan tak percaya menjadi satu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila..-

-Jika aku masih waras, itu artinya kau memang mengagumkan dan kau juga sangat cantik." ucap Naruto yang masih sulit mempercayainya. baiklah, Hinata akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian.

"Ah! Besok ulang tahunmu bukan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku mengikuti mu kesekolah dan aku mendengar seorang gadis berambut pink mengatakannya." jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya yang masih belum luntur.

"Ah.. Begitu.." jawab Naruto sambil menggangukkan pelan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau suka jalan-jalan? Aku bisa membawamu kemanapun? Hmm? Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu." ucap Hinata.. Yah.. Membanggakan dirinya.. Uhuk huk.

"Cih, kau ini periku. Jika kau tak memberinya aku juga bisa memintanya." ucap Naruto berlagak yang membuat senyum di bibir Hinata memudar.

...

Hinata baru ingat tentang suatu hal..

"Naruto? Aku baru ingat, bukankah kau ingin menutup matamu itu agar kau tak bisa melihat setan. lagi?" ucap Hinata sambil menekan kata setan!

"Aku telah memikirkannya tadi, kau kira aku bodoh. Jika aku tak bisa melihat hantu maka aku tak bisa melihat sayapmu dan perjanjian kita otomatis putus." jawab Naruto waspada yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hah!? Ternyata kau memang lebih pintar dari tampang mu." ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau berhenti membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan putusnya kontrak janjimu." Pinta Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata tak percaya. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus menurutinya.

"Kau memang lebih pintar dari tampang bodohmu itu." ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Heh? Aku tak bodoh, aku hanya malas dan ceroboh." ucap Naruto mengaku, entahlah apakah itu menurutnya saja atau itu memang benar.

"Baiklah, lupakan hal yang kita bicarakan tadi." ucap Hinata yang merasa terpojok.

"Baiklah tapi bolehkah aku menyentuh sayapmu itu?" pinta Naruto yang mulai penasaran dengan sayap putih Hinata itu.

Naruto yang perlahan mendekati Hinata. Posisinya yang kini berhadapan dengan Hinata, satu tangannya yang perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh sayap putih itu tapi sayap itu seolah menghilang? Seolah itu hanya bayangan? Mengapa Naruto tak bisa menyentuhnya?

"Hanya orang yang aku cintai yang bisa menyentuh sayapku." ucap Hinata dan seketika matanya dan mata Naruto pun bertemu. Mata itu yang tiba-tiba saling dan terus bertatapan. Mengapa rasanya waktu tiba-tiba melambat?

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

...

...

"Ternyata kau lebih pendek dariku, bwuahahahahaha.." tawa Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya kesal.

"Bwuuahahahaha.. Dasar peri pendek hahahaha.. Tinggimu hanya mencapai leherku.. Hahahahaha.." ucap Naruto disela tawanya sambil terus menujuk lehernya yang membuat kedua pipi Hinata semakin mengemuk.

"Hei! Ini ukuran normal untuk gadis diusiaku!" marah Hinata yang diabaikan oleh Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya.

"Aku benci padamu! Aku pergi saja!" ucap Hinata dan sedetik kemudian ia yang langsung menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

...

"Hehehe.." tawa iblis yang berasal dari mulut Naruto, coba tebak? Ia baru saja kepikiran ide yang sangat menarik. Hehehe... Hohoho..

.

.

.

.

21.32

Terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang tengah terduduk dengan kedua kakinya yang terlipat di atas ranjang king sizenya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

...

"Apa?"

"Tak ada, pergilah."

"Baiklah."

.

.

21.40

"Hyuuga Hinata.

...

"Apa?"

"Ah, besok bangunkan aku jam 07.00 pagi.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

21.47

"Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

"Hyuuga."

.

.

.

"Hyuuga."

.

.

.

23.11

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup!" ucap Hinata mengertakan gigi-giginya, ia yang kini sudah sangat kehilangan kesabarannya yang cukup membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Ah.. Selamat malam. Hehe.." ucap Naruto gugup dan sedetik kemudian Hinata pun menghilang.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja membaringkan dirinya dan menutup matanya dengan posisinya yang menghadap ke kiri. "Dasar berengsek! dia terus saja membuatku mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar."

.

.

.

.

23.22

Lampu kamar Naruto yang masih menerangi kamarnya, ia memang terbiasa tidur tanpa mematikan lampu.

Posisi tidur Naruto yang kembali berhenti ketika ia menghadap ke kanan. Mengapa ia masih tak mengantuk?

"Apa sebaiknya aku memanggil Hinata untuk membuatku tertidur lelap?" pikir Naruto dengan matanya yang masih terbuka lebar.

...

"Hyuuga Hinata." panggil Naruto.

Ketika mata Naruto berkedip, Hinata telah berbaring disebelahnya dengan posisi yang menghadap padanya.

"Dia tertidur begitu pulas. Apa aku harus membangunkannya?" ucap Naruto yang tak tega menganggu tidur gadis berwajah cantik ini.

..

..

Kedua mata Naruto yang masih berfokus pada wajah cantik Hinata. "Dia sungguh cantik. Bahkan tidurnya pun terlihat sangat sempurna."

Tapi mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengantuk? Mengapa terus melihat Hinata yang tertidur pulas membuatnya mengantuk?

Mata Naruto yang terus terpejam dan kembali terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Kini mata itu tak lagi terbuka, itu tandanya Naruto telah tertidur.

.

.

.

7.00

Alarm di otak Hinata yang tiba-tiba seolah berdering yang membuatnya membuka perlahan matanya. Ia yang langsung menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak itu ketika ia melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya.

"Mengapa aku bisa ada disini?" pikir Hinata sambil terus menatap wajah lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu. Dia masih tertidur lelap. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai dan tampan.

semakin melihatnya yang membuat sebuah senyuman lembut hadir di bibir Hinata.

Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?

...

Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri di dekat pinggir ranjang dengan dirinya yang menghadap ke Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Hmm..? Naruto..? Kau sudah terlambat!" Teriak Hinata yang membuat Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sial sial sial! Aku terlambat lagi!" teriak Naruto panik yang membuat Hinata menahan tawa lucunya.

"Tidak, sekarang masih jam 7.14." ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto kembali tenang.

"Aku ingin aku sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah dan tas sekolahku." pinta Naruto cemberut yang membuat Hinata kembali menahan tawanya.

"Sudah."

"Segar sekali, aku merasa sangat segar dan seragam ini wangi sekali. Kau sungguh berbakat." puji Naruto tanpa sadar ketika ia merasa dirinya yang sangat fresh dan seragam yang dipakainya terasa sangat wangi, wangi yang sangat sangat membahagiakan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan meminta makanan setelah ini." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah meja persegi ukuran sedang yang terletak di seberang ranjang Naruto. "Steak ayam dan minuman entah apa namanya yang langsung dari salah satu restoran bintang lima di paris." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto berlari ke arah meja kecil yang dihiasi sepering steak dan segelas minuman.

"Makanlah, habis ini kita akan kesekolahmu." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya dan Naruto hanya menggangukkan kepalanya yang kemudian melahap makanan dan minuman berkelas di hadapannya itu.

.

.

"Kenyang sekali." ucap Naruto ketika ia baru saja menghabiskan makanannya.

Ia yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Apa kau ingin ikut ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya belajar." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan sedetik kemudian gaun polos putihnya yang berubah menjadi seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Sakura kemarin. Kemeja putih berlengan panjangbyang dilapisi oleh jas sekolahan berwarna hitam dengan warna orange di setiap ujung jasnya serta rok sependek setengah lutut yang juga berwarna hitam dengan ujungnya yang melingkar berwarna orange. Kakinya pun telah terbungkus rapi oleh sepatu berwarna putih, tak lupa dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir menjadi satu dan rensel di punggung nya yang telah di isi oleh buku-buku untuk hari ini.

Mata Naruto yang tak berhenti menatap Hinata dari atas kebawah dan bawah keatas. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini begitu cantik?

"Aku telah membereskan semuanya, jadi aku adalah murid baru dikelasmu." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang berhasil membuat Naruto sadar dari lamuannya.

Hinata yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto, satu tangannya yang menempel di gangang bulat itu dan akhirnya membukanya. Satu tangannya yang terulur pada Naruto dan akhirnya digapai oleh Naruto.

"Kita akan ke sekolah mu." ucap Hinata yang langsung manarik pelan Naruto menuju pintu itu, bukannya keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto malah keluar dari gudang yang berada di dekat toilet lelaki dan kini dihadapnnya adalah lapangan. Sekolahnya!

"Wow." ucap Naruto yang masih membeku sambil terus menatap ke arah lapangan. Ada beberapa lelaki yang terlihat sedang bermain basket dan ada yang berlalu lalang. Apakah mereka tak melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari gudang?

"Kita sudah tiba, sekarang masih jam 7.40 Mari kita ke kelasmu." ajak Hinata yang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamuannya.

"Iya iya." jawab Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

.

Mata Naruto yang masih menatap tak percaya kemana-mana. Sungguh ia tiba disekolah dalam waktu hitungan detik?

"Hei Naruto? Tumben hari ini kau tak terlambat?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink aneh ketika Naruto memasuki kelas dan diikuti oleh seorang gadis cantik? Hah? Siapa dia?

"Hinata, sebaiknya kita duduk di belakang saja, sana ada kursi kosong." ucap Naruto yang masih melangkah pergi ke belakang pojokan ruangan yang terdapat kursi dan meja gabung untuk dua orang. Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya kedalam dan Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hinata.

"Yoo Sakura?" panggil Naruto dengan cengirannya ketika ia melihat Sakura yang menatapnya, tempat Sakura yang berjarak dua bangku dari bangkunya kini.

Sakura yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi didepan Naruto. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mengabaikanku tadi." ucap Sakura kesal yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak mendengarnya."

Mata Sakura yang terus menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hinata tapi sayangnya orang ini sama sekali tak mengerti. Haah~

"Dan siapa orang ini? Apakah ia murid baru?" tanya Sakura penasaran pada Naruto.

"Iya, aku murid baru disini. Namaku Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manisnya hingga matanya menyipit sambil meyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Semua orang berkenalan dengan cara begini bukan?

"Ah, aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." jawab Sakura cepat sambil mengapai tangan Hinata. Gadis ini cantik sekali..

Hinata yang akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya begitu juga dengan Sakura, tapi mata Sakura masih saja terus melirik ke arah Hinata. Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu Cantik? Ia sangat cantik, memukau dan seolah bersinar..?

...

"Ah, Naruto. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, apakah kau tak ingin mentraktirku makan?" ucap Sakura basa-basi.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam ini. Kau harus ke rumahku jam 19.30, kau bisa menganggap ini kencan.. Hehe.." jawab Naruto berharap yang membuat Sakura menatapnya sinis.

"Hmmm.."

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam, jadi jangan lupa." ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Yoosshhh!"

"Dia pasti akan meminta makan malam romantis dengan gadis ini. Merepotkan." tebak Hinata malas.

.

.

.

.

.

19.13

"Apakah kau suka dengan hari pertamamu disekolah?" tanya Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya pada Hinata yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang yang sudah kembali dengan gaun putih polos sepanjang lutut nya.

"Aku tidak akan mau bersekolah lagi. Semua orang disana selalu meneriaki ku, mereka membuatku takut." jawab Hinata jujur. Mengapa para lelaki disana selalu meneriakinya? Selalu mengatakan kau cantik, minta nomor hp. Kau sangat cantik sekali. Siapa namamu. Dimana kau tinggal dan hal lainnya. Itu sungguh menakutkan.

"Mereka hanya mengatakan kau sangat cantik." ucap Naruto aneh. Biasa para perempuan paling senang dikatain cantik tapi mengapa orang ini malah takut?

"Hmmm.." Hinata yang menghela panjang nafasnya. Ia baru saja ke korea tapi Naruto malah menyuruhnya kesini. Menyebalkan.

"Apakah pakaian ini bagus?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Kemeja belang-belang berwarna biru muda dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Bagus." jawab Hinata bosan.

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam kami?" tanya Naruto ketika ia teringat bahwa dari tadi Hinata tak melakukan apapun.

"Semuanya akan beres dimeja makan sebelum jam 17.30" jawab Hinata bosan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mu aku akan membawamu berlibur ke canada minggu ini. Jangan memanggil ku selama gadis itu ada disini kerena akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya." ucap Hinata pelan dan sedetik kemudian ia pun menghilang.

...

"Dia terlihat kurang sehat?" ucap Naruto aneh yang kemudian kembali sibuk dengan rambut kuningnya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang kini terbaring disalah satu awan putih. Matanya yang terus menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Gara-gara manusia yang bernama Naruto itu, Hinata hampir mati kebosanan. Ia tak bisa jalan-jalan ke manapun kerena orang itu terus saja menggangunya dan parahnya ia tak boleh menyinggung soal segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kontrak janji mereka. Haah~ sungguh membosankan.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya candle dinner itu. Naruto terus mengatakan hal itu sangat romantis... Seandainya ada seseorang yang mau mengajakku." ucap Hinata berharap. Seandainya saja ada seorang lelaki tampan yang mau mengajaknya candle dinner. Hinata memang tahu apa itu candle dinner tapi ia tak pernah merasakannya. Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara dirumah Naruto.

20.01 Naruto yang kembali mengintip jam di tangan kirinya sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam rumahnya, apakah Sakura sudah tiba? Mengapa ia belum tiba? Dimana dia? Mengapa ia masih belum datang?

.

.

.

Kembali ke Hinata.

"Maukah kau mau pergi makan denganku?" tanya seorang lelaki bermata hitam kalem yang kini telah terduduk di pinggir awan didekat Hinata yang membuat Hinata mendudukan dirinya.

Oh my god..! Lelaki berambut raven dengan mata hitam kalemnya. Berbadan tegap yang dibalut oleh pakaian lengkap dengan jas berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan sayang putih lebarnya itu. Ia adalah lelaki yang paling tampan yang pernah Hinata temui selama ini.

"Sasuke? Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu." ucap Hinata yang terus menahan rasa kagumnya.

"Hmm.. Satu tahun." jawabnya dingin tapi terdengar sangat keren... Kyaahhh.. Mereka hanya teman masa kecil tapi orang ini selalu saja pergi dengan waktu yang lama entah kemana.

Satu tangan Sasuke yang terulur kearah Hinata yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap yang hanya di hiasi oleh lilin-lilin.

Hinata yang terduduk diseberang Sasuke yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja persegi yang dilapisi oleh sebuah kain merah dan dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin beserta dua gelas anggur dan dua piring steak. Ah! Coba tebak. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di restoran ternama di Canada!

Hinata yang memotong perlahan steaknya dan melahapnya, terkadang ia mencuri-curi pandangan pada pria tampan di depannya ini.

...

"Rasanya menyenangkan." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tahu." jawab Sasuke ... Oh my.. Suaranya.. Sungguh meleleh kan.. Lope lope lope..

.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata yng terduduk dilantai dan tempat ini rasanya tak asing. Ini adalah kamar Naruto!

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku!" marah Hinata pada Naruto yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang tepat di hadapannya.

"Dia tak datang." ucap Naruto kecewa yang membuat amarah Hinata seketika reda. Hinata yang kembali berdiri dan menatap Naruto masih dari posisinya.

"Mungkin ia sib~."

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut raven ketika ia muncul dihadapan Hinata.

"Ah, tida~"

"Siapa dia Hinata?" tanya Naruto ketika ia berdiri, menghadap ke lelaki berambut raven yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya.

"Siapa kau?" lelaki berambut raven yang ternyata Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Naruto disebelahnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Mari pergi, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." ucap Hinata cepat sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke pergi tapi Naruto malah menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi? Aku belum mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan." ucap Naruto seolah mengancam yang membuat Sasuke menatap nya tajam.

"Sakura tak datang, kau tahu." ucap Naruto memperjelas ucapannya.

Hinata yang melepaskan gengamannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang mengengam tangannya dengan matanya yang langsung menatap tajam kedua mata Naruto. Hinata tahu jika lelaki ini sedang kesal dan kecewa tapi mengapa cara bicaranya sungguh menjengkelkan seolah Hinata wajib bertanggung jawab atas gagalnya rencana makan malam itu?

.

.

"Sasuke pergilah. Aku akan menemuimu setelah urusanku selesai dengannya."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Moga kalian suka dan moga makin bagus. Maika ada yang salah...

.

.

Reksaa234 : hinata kan kagak mati... Cuma terlahir jadi peri aja hehe../biasa ssiiudh numpuk cuma ga nulis Aja.. Hehee.. Tapi tiba tiba aja pengen yg ini jadi ya begini la..

Hmm.. Thank bangat buat kalian yang suka fic ini.. Thank support nya.. Bye bye..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hinata yang melepaskan gengamannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang mengengam tangannya dengan matanya yang langsung menatap tajam kedua mata Naruto. Hinata tahu jika lelaki ini sedang kesal dan kecewa tapi mengapa cara bicaranya sungguh menjengkelkan seolah Hinata wajib bertanggung jawab atas gagalnya rencana makan malam itu?

"Sasuke pergilah. Aku akan menemuimu setelah urusanku selesai dengannya." pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghilang.

Tapp. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang direngkapkan kedepan dadanya dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Ayah. Ibu. Maafkan anakmu ini yang akan membuat dosa." ucap Hinata berharap yang membuat Naruto menatapnya aneh dan sedetik kemudian Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Kau! Kau kira siapa dirimu! Marah-marah padaku! Dia tak datang bukan aku yang menyuruhnya! Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia tak datang! Aku tak bertangung jawab jika ia tak datang mengapa kau malah marah padaku seolah aku yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini?!" marah Hinata tak terima.

"Hei! Tentu saja ini salahmu! Harusnya kau tahu jika ia tak akan datang! Kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama! Jantungku terus berdebar kencang!" marah Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Apa?! Apa salahku?! Asal kau tahu! Aku tadi sedang makan malam dengan lelaki tampan itu yang jarang aku temui tapi kau! Kau tiba-tiba memanggilku karena gadis pink itu tak datang!" marah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menunjuk kesana kemari.

"Oh! Makan malamku gagal dan kau berhasil? Itu tak adil! Jika aku tak ada maka kau tak ada!" marah Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hei! Ka~"

"Aku ingin kau diam dan tak melawan apa yang aku katakan!" sela Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Aku ingin kau tetap disini sampai aku selesai." pinta Naruto lagi ketika Hinata membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi.

"Gara-gara kau! Harusnya kau tahu jika Sakura tak akan datang! Harusnya kau sudah menduganya! Peri apa kau ini?! Hal kecil itu tak tahu!"

...

"Dan apa? Kau makan malam sedangkan aku kesusahan disini?! Untung aja aku cepat memanggilmu! Jika tidak kau pasti akan mengejekku ketika kau berhasil dengan makan malammu bersama lelaki yang tak lebih tampan dariku.. Dan bla bla bla..

Hinata masih terdiam, mendengarkan dan menahan amarah..

.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Hei! Mengapa kau diam saja?! Jawab aku! Apa kau mengabaikan ku dari tadi?" marah Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya.

Berpikir jernih!

"Naruto. Jika aku melawan lagi kau akan menyuruhku diam. Jadi mari kita sudahi hal ini dan berbicara dengan kepala dingin." pinta Hinata bersabar dengan senyum paksanya.

"Alah! Bilang saja kau tak mau megakui kesalahanmu!" ucap Naruto tak mau kalah yang membuat Hinata kembali menghela nafasnya.

Sabar...

"Naruto? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam saja? Gadis pink itu tak datang dan kau mengacaukan acara makan malamku? Itu bukan ide buruk kurasa?" ucap Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyum paksanya. Ini lebih baik dari pada mereka bercecok lagi dan Hinata disuruh diam.

"Kau kira bisa menyuapku dengan itu, huh?!" jawab Naruto jual mahal.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika setelah makan kita ke langit? Hm? Kita bisa tidur di awan. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan lembut. Aku akan membawamu terbang hmm?" tawar Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." jawab Naruto yang masih dengan tingkah jual mahalnya.

"Baiklah 'brengsek!' mari makan. 'Padahal aku tak membuat kesalahan apapun.' " ucap dan pikir Hinata dengan senyumnya yang kemudian melangkah menuju meja makan di luar yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

.

Ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin. Naruto yang terduduk diseberang Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang dilapisi kain merah dan dihiasi oleh dua gelas anggur dan dua piring steak, tak lupa dengan lilin-lilin ditengah nya.

"Naruto.. Aku memang bisa melakukan suatu hal tapi hari ini kau sungguh keterlaluan. Kau tak memintaku untuk memeriksa apakah gadis pink itu datang atau tidak tapi kau menyalahkanku ketika ia tak datang. Apakah kau tak berpikir ini tak adil untuk ku?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melahap sekeping steak di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. Aku tahu. Aku hanya kesal tadi." jawab Naruto yang masih mengunyah sepotong steak. Baiklah. Dia tak begitu menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu berjanjilah jika kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku ini memang milikmu tapi itu tak berarti kau boleh melakukan hal sesukamu padaku. Aku juga bisa marah." ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

...

"Mengapa Sakura tak datang?" tanya Naruto penasaran setelah ia menelan sepotong steak nya.

"Ia mengira kau hanya bercanda." jawab Hinata yang masih sekedar menebak.

"Dia kejam sekali. Aku menunggunya sangat lama." ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Itu salahmu. Siapa suruh kau menjadi cowok yang tak disukai para gadis?"

"Apa maksdumu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dengar. Kau harus menjadi lelaki yang keren. Jangan tunjukan cengiran bodohmu dihadapnnya dan selalu pasang wajah datar. Jangan terus mengatakan hal yang bodoh dan jangan cerewet di hadapannya." jelas Hinata dan Naruto hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti." ucap Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

?

"Begini saja. Besok aku akan ikut denganmu kesekolah. Aku akan menghubungkan otak kita agar kita bisa berkomunikasi dalam diam dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Yoosh! Aku setuju." jawab Naruto bersemangat yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sekarang mari kita ke langit." ucap Naruto mengingatkan.

"Baiklah tapi selama di atas kau harus terus memegang tanganku jika tidak kau akan jatuh." ucap Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Naruto di depannya.

"Aku hanya perlu mengengam tanganmu dan tak melepaskannya." ucap Naruto ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan mengengam erat satu tangannya.

...

mengapa matanya tak bisa berpaling dari mata Hinata? Mengapa jantungnya terus berdebar?

...

"Ah.. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi. Kuharap kau tak takut nanti." Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

...

"Buka matamu." pinta Hinata dan Naruto pun membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Mata dan mulutnya yang langsung membulat ketika matanya melihat jelas dimana ia kini.

Kini Naruto berada diatas awan. Kaki telanjang nya yang berdiri di awan putih dengan Hinata disebelahnya. Anginnya yang berhembus pelan, membelai dirinya. Bintang-bintang yang terlihat lebih besar dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah. Ia melihat bangunan-bangunan dengan ukuran kecil tapi mereka sangat banyak dan lampu nya yang kecil tapi banyak menambah indahnya pemandangan Naruto.

"Ternyata tempat ini lebih cantik jika dilihat dari jauh." ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Mari loncat."

...

?

!

"Apa! Loncat?! Kyaahhhhhh!" Naruto yang langsung berteriak histeris ketika Hinata langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah dan Naruto yang mau tak mau ikut terjatuh karena Hinata mengengam erat tangannya.

"Aku tak mau mati! Hinata!" teriak Naruto histeris dengan matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

...

"Bukalah matamu." pinta Hinata dan akhirnya Naruto pun membuka perlahan matanya. Kini mereka tengah terbang secara sangat perlahan.

"Jangan takut karena aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh." ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

Satu kali kepakan sayap Hinata yang menambah kecepatan terbang mereka.

"Wow.. Cantik sekali." ucap Naruto yang masih menikmati pemandangan di bawah.

.

.

Hinata yang akhirnya mendarat di sebuah awan besar setalah hampir satu jam berkeliling dengan Naruto.

"Mari pulang." ajak Hinata.

"Tidak tidak. Aku ingin tidur disini. Kau bilang awan ini sangat nyaman." ucap Naruto berharap.

"Ta-tapi aku tak mungkin tidur di satu tempat dengan mu." jawab Hinata yang mulai merona.

"Hei, kau sudah pernah tidur di ranjangku sekali maka kali ini juga tak masalah." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merona.

..

"Baiklah. Pastikan saja kau tak melepaskan tanganku atau kau akan jatuh." ucap Hinata yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan akhirnya membaringkan dirinya.

"Kau benar, rasanya nyaman sekali." ucap Naruto kagum ketika ia membaringkan dirinya.

"Selamat malam." ucap Hinata cepat sambil memejamkan matanya. Posisinya yang menghadap ke Naruto sedangkan Naruto terbaring menghadap ke atas dan masih dengan satu tangan mereka yang bergengam erat.

...

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Hinata dan menatapnya sejenak. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat gelisah, ia pasti belum tidur.

"Fuuhh..." Naruto yang meniup wajah Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata terlihat lebih gelisah. "Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto dan tak ada jawaban.

Sejujurnya Hinata belum tidur, ia hanya tak berani membuka matanya. Entahlah. Ia sangat gugup.

"Selamat malam." ucap Naruto yang kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

07.08

Sinar matahari yang mulai menggangu mata Naruto yang masih terpejam dan pada akhirnya mulai bergerak-gerak.

Mata itu yang perlahan terbuka. Hmm? Ia bahkan tak ingat apakah atap rumahnya telah hilang? Atau rumah nya memang tak memiliki atap.

...

"Hooamm..!" Naruto yang mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meregangkan semua otot nya tapi..?

?

!

"Aaaaaaa! Hinata! Tolong!" teriak Naruto panik ketika dirinya menembus awan dan terus terjatuh kebawah.

"Hinataaaaa!" teriak Naruto yang berhasil membangunkan Hinata.

"Naruto..? Naruto? Naruto!" Teriak Hinata panik ketika ia melihat Naruto yang terus terjatuh kebawah. Hinata yang langsung meloncat turun dan mengejar Naruto dengan sayap putih dan besarnya itu.

"Naruto! Tangkap tanganku!" teriak Hinata sambil terus berusaha mengapai tangan Naruto yang berjarak beberapa cm dari tangannya.

!

!

Tappp... Tubuh Naruto yang berhenti terjatuh ketika tangannya mengapai tangan Hinata. Hinata yang perlahan menarik Naruto dan memeluknya tanpa sadar.

"Kau! Haah~ haah~ jantungku hampir copot kau tahu?!" ucap Hinata takut dan frustasi.

"Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada aku terlambat ke sekolah karena terlambat bangun.. Hah!~" ucap Naruto takut dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk punggung Hinata.

"Jangan takut lagi haah~ aku ha~ aku sudah menangkapmu.." ucap Hinata yang masih terus mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya keadaan yang tak jauh beda dari keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi haah~ jangan bergerak.. Jantungku masih berdebar.. Haah~" pinta Naruto dengan dagunya yang masih menempel di pundak Hinata. Ia sungguh takut dan kaget.

"Aku bisa merasakannya.." jawab Hinata seolah berbisik yang kemudian menempelkan wajahnya ke dada kiri Naruto.

"Sebaiknya hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah.."

"Tidak. Kau harus ke sekolah dan belajar..."

...

Jika dilihat dari jauh keaadan ini sangatlah romantis. Hinata dan Naruto yang berpelukan di antara langit dan tanah, juga jangan lupakan matahari yang terus meninggi itu dan sayap putih Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

07.55

Naruto dan Hinata yang kini sudah terduduk di bangku mereka kemarin dan seragam rapi yang menempel di badan mereka.

"Naruto? Mengapa hari ini kau tak terlambat?" ejek Sakura dengan senyumnya ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di depan Naruto dan dipisahkan oleh meja Naruto.

"Diam.. Jangan menjawabnya." Hinata membatin.

...

"Naruto? Mengapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Sakura aneh.

"Mengapa kau tak datang semalam malam? Aku menunggumu sangat lama." Hinata membatin lagi.

"Mengapa kau tak datang semalam? Aku menunggumu sangat lama." ucap Naruto datar.

"Sungguh? Aku mengira kau hanya bercanda.. Haha.. Maafkan aku. Kau tak marah bukan?" ucap Sakura yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak."

"Tidak." jawab Naruto datar yang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

...

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita pergi ke cafe. Kencan?" ajak Sakura dengan senyum nya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Minggu ini aku akan pergi dengan Hinata."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Minggu ini aku akan pergi dengan Hinata." tolak Naruto datar yang membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Tak biasanya Naruto begini. Apakah ia sungguh marah? Ia bahkan menolak ajakan kencan Sakura dan ia bahkan tak menunjukan cengirannya sama sekali.

"Naruto. Kau marah?" tanya Sakura pelan dan Naruto tak menjawab.

"Sungguh. Maafkan aku." sambung Sakura menyesal dan Naruto masih terdiam.

...

"Jangan.. Jangan menjawabnya!" Hinata membatin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi dia sudah minta maaf." Naruto membatin tak tega dengan matanya yang terus melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Jangan! Biarkan dia! Agar ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh berbuat sesukanya padamu!" ucap Hinata menyakinkan.

"Tap~"

"Jangan Naruto!"

"Tidak apa Sakura. Aku tak marah padamu." ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

Hinata yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Terserah!" Hinata membatin tak perduli.

Pletakkk... Sebuah jitakan yang mendarat mulus di kepala kuning Naruto yang membuatnya meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah!" ucap Sakura tak terima.

"Hehe.. Maaf Sakura."

...

"Eh? Dimana Hinata? Tadi dia ada disini?" tanya Sakura aneh ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang. Perasaan beberapa detik lalu ia ada disini?

.

.

"Sasuke? Mengapa kau kesini? Apakah kau mencariku?" suara Hinata yang hanya terdengar oleh Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatap kesana-kemari. Iya! Batin mereka masih terhubung. Jadi apa yang Hinata ucapkan atau pikirkan bisa didengar oleh Naruto tapi Sasuke?

"Hinata, kembali!" Naruto membatin seolah memaksa.

"Aku tak bisa. Dikelas sangat ramai aku tak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul. Jangan mengganguku karena aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke." jawab Hinata yang memang benar di otak Naruto. Tak mungkin jika Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dibangkunya.

Tapi?

"Hinata? Hinata? Hei? Sialan! Dia memutuskan hubungan batin kami!" marah Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar.

"Hei! Naruto! Kau mau kemana?! Kembalilah!" marah sensei yang tengah mengajar beberapa menit lalu dan diabaikan oleh Naruto.

.

Naruto yang mencari kelapangan dan keparkiran tapi ia tak menemukan Hinata.

Di sini sepi, jadi kurasa tak apa aku memanggilnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." panggil Naruto dan sedetik kemudian Hinata muncul di hadapannya.

"Ka~" belum sempat Naruto berkata, Hinata malah menghilang lagi.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" panggil Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto berkata Hinata kembali pergi lagi.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Jang~" hal yang sama kembali terjadi yang membuat dahi Naruto semakin berkerut.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" panggil Naruto dan sedetik kemudian Hinata malah muncul dengan seorang lelaki tampan berambut raven.

"Pergi kekelasmu dan belajar lah! Aku sedang sibuk! Aku punya kehidupan! Hidupku bukan hanya untuk megurusi diri sialanmu itu!" marah Hinata yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Katakan apa maumu dan aku pergi!" ucap Hinata berusaha menahan rasa kesal nya.

"Aku ingin kau tak lagi menemui lelaki itu dan ini salahmu karena kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku!" ucap Naruto tak perduli sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya." jawab Hinata.

"Apa? Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan apapun mauku tapi sekarang kau menolaknya. Apa kau mau mengingkari janjimu?!" ucap Naruto seolah mengancam.

"Aku sudah megatakannya! Aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seseorang!" jawab Hinata menaikan suaranya.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku ingin kau menjauh darinya! Jika aku tak bersama Sakura maka kau tak bersama dirinya!" ucap Naruto tak mau tahu.

"Kau kira siapa dirimu? Aku dekat dengannya, apa hubungannya denganmu? Apa aku melarangmu dekat dengan gadis pink itu? Hidupmu adalah hidupmu! Hidupku adalah milikku! Kau tak berhak melarangku ini dan itu! Padahal kau sudah berjanji tak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi!" marah Hinata. Baru saja mereka baikan tapi kini mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Yang jelas aku ingin kau tak lagi menemui nya!" ucap Naruto yang masih bersikeras dengan Keinginan nya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia begitu marah! Ia tak tahu mengapa ia langsung berlari keluar dari kelas nya dan mencari Hinata ketika ia tahu Hinata sedang bersama lelaki lain.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan! Aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan! Aku tak bisa! Apa kau tak mengerti! Kau tahu jelas sebelum kau menyetujuinya!" jelas Hinata berusaha untuk bersabar lagi.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Itu bukan urusanku! Yang jelas aku ingin kau tak lagi menemuinya!" Naruto yang masih bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

!

"Baiklah... Akan aku lakukan!" jawab Hinata menyerah. Ia benci dengan sifat keras kepala lelaki ini! Mengapa ia tak boleh didekat Sasuke sedangkan Naruto boleh didekat Sakura? Ini tak adil! Lelaki ini egois!

"Tapi karena kau telah melanggar peraturan yang tertulis jelas dikontrak kita maka perjanjian kita otomatis batal!" Ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba melunak dan terdiam.

"MULAI SEKARANG AKU BUKAN LAGI PERmmhhpp!"

"Jauhkan tangan mu darinya!" marah Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang membungkam mulut Hinata.

Mengapa Naruto menutup mulut Hinata? Mengapa ia takut jika Hinata akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Mengapa ia takut jika Hinata akan pergi? Ia tak mau Hinata pergi! Tentu saja. Jika Hinata pergi maka Naruto akan sangat dirugikan!

"Pergilah dengannya jika kau mau." ucap Naruto menurunkan suaranya. Ia yang membalikkan badannya dan langsung melangkah pergi tapi mengapa? Mengapa Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah? Mengapa ia merasa tak tega?

"Hinata, ayo pergi." ajak Sasuke yang langsung mengengam pergelangan tangan Hinata tapi Hinata malah menepis pelan tangan Sasuke yang mengengamnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi dan menghilang di langkah ketiga.

"Mengapa kau lebih memilih pergi dengannya dari padaku?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang memasuki kelasnya dan menduduki bangkunya dengan lesu tanpa mendengarkan ocehan gurunya.

Naruto yang menempelkan pipi kanannya ke meja dihadapnnya dan melihat jauh ke langit lewat jendela tapi mengapa ia malah melihat Hinata yang tengah terduduk disebelahnya, menatapnya dan tersenyum manis?

Ia pasti berhalusinasi.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal karena..? Karena..? Aku tak tahu.. Aku hanya kesal ketika aku tahu kau dengannya." ucap Naruto menyesal sambil terus menatap Hinata hasil halusinasinya.

Hinata yang ikut menempelkan pipinya ke meja dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke Naruto, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang setia menempel di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau egois. Itulah sebab nya aku disini." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Ka-kau?!" ucap Naruto tak percaya sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata yang sudah terangkat.

...

Satu tangan Naruto yang terangkat dan perlahan menempel di pipi kanan Hinata tapi? Hinata tiba-tiba saja menghilang yang membuat Naruto menatap kesana dan kesini. Ternyata benar..

Ia hanya berhalusinasi.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa dia begitu? Dia selalu marah-marah tapi setelah itu ia menyesal! Jika ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan menyesal harusnya ia tak usah melakukannya! Aku jadi merasa bersalah setelah melihat wajah bersalahnya itu.." ucap Hinata menyesal karena telah marah-marah pada Naruto. Ia yang kini terduduk disofa single di rumah Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang setia menatap ke pintu rumah Naruto. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan Naruto.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 12.32, apakah Naruto sudah pulang?

.

.

.

Beberapa menit menunggu, gangang pintu Naruto pun bergerak yang membuat Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Hinata yang terlihat tak perduli padanya.

"Aku tak mau berbicara padanya sebelum dia minta maaf padaku!" Naruto membatin jual mahal yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

Tapi tak mau berbicara pada Hinata? Sungguh?

Hinata yang langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan ketika Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. "Dia tak mau bicara padaku! Itu artinya aku bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa takut ia ganggu." Hinata membatin bahagia. Oh.. Sebenarnya Hinata diam-diam menyambungkan pikirannya ke pikiran Naruto, jadi mulai saat ini apa yang Naruto pikirkan, bisa ia dengar.

Yes yes yes! Hinata sungguh senang!

"Padahal dia bilang besok mau membawaku ke canada sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ku tapi tadi ia mengabaikan ku! Dia benci padaku! Aku sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk ke canada..." suara yang terdengar oleh telinga Hinata yang membuat senyum di bibirnya seketika menghilang...

Mengapa ia menjadi tak tega pada Naruto?

...

.

.

...

"Naruto? Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan barangmu? Kau tak lupa besok kita akan ke canada bukan?" ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya ketika ia muncul dihadapan Naruto yang baru saja menduduki pinggir ranjangnya.

Naruto yang terus menahan senyumnya dan akhirnya membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Kau kan peri cantikku yang memiliki semuanya jadi aku tak perlu membawa apa-apa lagi." jawab Naruto jual mahal yang membuat Hinata menahan tawanya.

Dan kami pun berbaikan lagi...

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Hey.

Bye bye


	4. aku atau ramen?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yang langsung berteriak histeris ketika ia melewati pintu kamarnya yang dibuka Hinata.

Lihat bangunan itu! Dan dan hotel itu! Disini juga sangat ramai. Bangunannya sungguh indah dan pohon pohon disetiap tepi jalan.

...

"Ayo Naruto, aku akan membawamu melihat pohon maple ditaman." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lucu nya ketika Naruto tak henti berlari kesana kesini dan menatap kesana dan sini. Ia bahkan menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca bening hanya untuk melihat ada apa dibalik kaca bening itu.

Naruto yang kembali berlari ke arah Hinata dan langsung mengekori Hinata.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaa!" mata dan mulut Naruto yang kembali terbuka lebar ketika mereka menghentikan langkah mereka di taman mungkin? Pohon-pohon maple yang menghiasi sisi jalan dan memenuhi lapangan hijau itu. Daun-daunnya yang terus berjatuhan ke tanah yang dilapisi rumput hijau itu. Terlihat juga banyaknya orang-orang yang terduduk di tanah hijau itu sambil menikmati indahnya pohon-pohon disekitar mereka. Oh my..

"Aaaaaaa...!" Naruto yang langsung berteriak dan berlari mendekat ke arah lapangan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon tadi. Kakinya yang menendang-nendang daun maple yang bertumpuk di tanah.

"Naruto, kau sungguh norak." ejek Hinata dengan senyum lucunya. Haizzz.. Semua orang disana terkejut dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari seperti orang gila.

Satu tangan Hinata yang tersodor ke depan dan cahaya-cahaya yang mulai menutupi telapak tangannya itu.

Jrenng... sebuah ponsel iphone model terbaru yang tiba-tiba mendarat di telapak tangannya yang terulur itu ketika cahaya putih tadi menghilang.

Hinata yang akhirnya melangkah menghampiri Naruto yang masih saja berlari seperti orang gila.

.

"Naruto! Kesini!" panggil Hinata ketika Naruto terus saja menjauh. Tentu saja, niat Naruto adalah mengelilingi habis lapangan hijau dan pohon-pohon indah ini. Tapi ayolah! Taman ini sangat luas!

.

"Apa Hinata? Haah~" Naruto yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan cengirannya yang masih belum menghilang. Ia terlihat capek.

"Tutup matamu, aku akan memberimu hadiah." ucap Hinata dan beberapa menit kemudian mata Naruto pun tertutup.

...

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto." ucap Hinata dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun di tangannya ketika mata Naruto perlahan terbuka.

"Nah, pegang ini. Aku akan merekam ketika kamu meniup lilinnya." pinta Hinata dan Naruto pun memegangi kue ulang tahunnya.

Hinata yang mulai menekan-nekan iphone yang masih menempel ditangannya tadi.

"Baiklah, rekaman ini live di fb." ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto, kau harus membuat permintaanmu." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dengan cengirannya yang masih tak pudar sedikitpun.

"Aku harap... aku selalu bisa ketempat seperti ini." batin Naruto

Fuhhh Naruto yang langsung meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue ulang tahunnya.

"Naruto, letakkan kue itu kebawah, ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu." pinta Hinata dan Naruto pun menurutinya.

...

Srenggg.. Sembilan ekor rubah yang tiba-tiba mekar dari belakang Naruto dan jangan lupakan bendo rubah di kepalanya.

"Ha? Ha?! Hinata! Apa ini?!" Naruto yang terlihat panik sambil berusaha melihat ekor di belakangnya.

"Tak akan aku hilang kan, bluekk.." ucap Hinata yang kemudian berlari dan langsung dikejar Naruto.

.

"Hei! Apa ini! Cepat hilang kan!" teriak Naruto takut pada apa yang menempel di belakang nya. Ia yang terus mengejar Hinata tapi Hinata terus berlari dengan ponsel ditangannya yang masih mengarah kedepan.

"Ahahahaha.. Ekor itu sangat cocok untukmu Naruto, kau adalah rubah sekarang, hahaha."

"Tidak Hinata! Hilangkannnn!"

.

.

"Hei! Aku capek! Berhenti! Haah~ hilangkan ekor ini! Haah~" langkah Naruto yang perlahan berhenti berlari sambil terus menghela nafasnya.

"Wah, Naruto. Banyak sekali yang bertanya di mana kau berada dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun." ucap Hinata ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di balik pohon.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengatakan jika fb ini milikmu." sambung Hinata ketika dirinya sudah bersandar di pohon itu, menunggu kehadiran Naruto.

Tappp.. Satu tangan Naruto yang mengurung Hinata yang masih fokus pada layar ponsel dan bersandar disalah satu pohon tadi.

"Haah~ haah~ capek sekali." ucap Naruto capek.

"Ne, Naruto. Mereka bertanya dimana kau berada. Ekor yang muncul di belakang mu dan lihat ini ada yang iri padamu." Ucap Hinata yang masih fokus pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Oh aku lupa, ini live, apa yang aku katakan, mereka bisa mendengarnya. Ayo kita vlog sebentar." Hinata yang mendirikan dirinya di samping Naruto dan mengangkat tinggi ponselnya hingga mereka berdua terlihat didalam layar.

"Hai! Sekarang kami lagi di canada." sapa Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Bukankah tempat ini indah?" tanya Hinata saat ia mengerakkan ponselnya ke arah daun-daun di pohon maple yang sedang gugur di sekitar mereka.

Indah sekali! Bagus! Nice.. Maple.. Komentar-komentar yang terus bermunculan.

"Hei! Aku tahu kau sirik." marah Naruto ketika ia membaca komentar "tak mungkin kau kesana!"

"Hinata, matikan saja. Sebaiknya kita menikmati waktu kita disini daripada menunjukkan nya pada mereka." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menekan tombol akhiri.

"He~."

Krinngggg.. Ponsel ditangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdering.

"Hm? Gadis pinkmu menelepon." ucap Hinata ketika ia melihat nama Sakura di ponselnya.

"Angkatlah." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan iphonenya ke Naruto.

"Halo, Sakura?" ucap Naruto ketika ia menggeser tombol angkat dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kirinya.

"_"

"Hehe, aku baru tiba barusan."

"_"

"Iya, bersama Hinata."

"_"

"Maaf aku tak mengajak mu. Sakura."

"_"

"Aku janji, lain kali."

"_"

"Baiklah, tentu saja disini sangat indah."

"_"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Naruto yang akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan tadi.

...

"Huh..."

...

"Itu milikmu." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto menyodorkan iphone nya.

"Untukmu, aku telah memindahkan semua berkas di ponsel mu kesini."

.

"Sekarang mari kita pergi, tapi sebelum itu kita perlu uang." setumpuk uang canada yang tiba-tiba muncul di telapak tangan Hinata tapi mengapa?

"Karena kau lelaki, kau harus memegang uang ini." ucap Hinata tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan setumpuk uang itu ke Naruto dan langsung diterima Naruto.

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba terlihat tak semangat?

...

"Aku ingin Sakura disini tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kalau ia tiba-tiba muncul disini." senyum di bibir Hinata yang perlahan menghilang. Wajar saja Naruto tiba-tiba tak semangat, ternyata ini yang ia pikirkan dari tadi.

...

"Hmm, Naruto? Aku bosan sekali jika hanya denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Sakura kemari?" senyum manis Hinata yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Naruto ingin diperjelas.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia yang perlahan memutarkan badannya dan tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapnnya? Ha?

..

?

"Na-naruto?!" panggil Sakura kaget ketika ia melihat Naruto dihadapannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Hinata dan Sakura pun membalikkan badannya, menatap terkejut Hinata.

"Hi-hinata? Baga~?!"

"Kau tiba dicanada lima jam lalu dengan persawat dan saat ini kau sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto dan jangan banyak tanya serta lupakan apa yang kukatakan sekarang." ucap Hinata ketika matanya dan mata Sakura bertemu.

...

"Indah sekali pohon-pohon itu." ucap Sakura semangat dan senang, ia yang baru tersadar dari acara mematungnya.

"Na, aku tak mau menggangu kalian jadi aku pergi dulu. Jaa, Naruto Sakura." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

...

"Ne, sakura. Ayo kita pergi makan." ajak Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya ketika Sakura menatapnya.

"Naruto. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan mengajakku ketempat yang indah ini." ucap Sakura bahagia dan tak percaya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hehe. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." jawab Naruto merona sambil mengelus kepala kuningnya.

"Sekarang mari kita pergi." ajak Naruto yang langsung mengengam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Hmm.. Tunggu. Naruto tak tahu jalan disini? Ah! Itu tak masalah, selama ia punya uang dan Hinata. Hinata? Apa tak apa membiarkannya pergi? Tentu saja tak apa. Ia yang mau pergi bukan Naruto yang menyuruhnya. Yang penting saat ini Naruto mau menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura.

"Aku mau tetap disini dulu. Aku ingin melihat daun-daun indah ini." Pinta Sakura bersemangat.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Hehe, aku senang sekali Sakura ada disini dan untung saja Hinata meninggalkan kami berdua. Jadi ini adalah kencanku dengan Sakura. Hehehe."

"Dia bahkan tak merasa bersalah padaku." ucap Hinata kecewa. Mengapa? Mengapa lelaki itu tega sekali padanya? Padahal ia sengaja membawanya kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya tapi ia malah memikirkan gadis pink itu, ia bahkan tak merasa tak enak dan tak perduli ketika Hinata pergi. Ia sungguh kejam!

Hinata yang melihat dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat betapa bahagia nya Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berlari dan terkadang memainkan daun-daun di tanah hijau disana.

...

"Aku tak kesal karena gadis pink itu. Aku hanya kecewa karena Naruto sangat egois. Ia tak memikirkan perasaanku."

...

"Aku tak ingin ia bersedih disini. Itu sebabnya aku membawa gadis pink kesini tapi ia malah langsung melupakanku."

...

Ting... Ponsel Naruto yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, menandakan masuk sebuah pesan.

Hinata : Naruto, jangan memanggilku secara tiba-tiba, aku tak ingin ada yang melihatku dan aku tak ingin gadis pink itu salah faham.

"Untuk apa aku memanggilnya? Aku tak memerlukannya?." Naruto yang kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan kembali sibuk dengan Sakura.

.

"Sungguh?"

Ting..

Hinata : kau dan Sakura akan tiba dirumah jam 22.00, aku sudah mengurus gadis pink itu jadi gadis pink itu tak akan merasa aneh mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba dirumah dan aku akan sibuk selama beberapa hari. Aku minta tolong padamu. Jangan memanggilku. Kuharap kau mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali ke rumah mereka ketika jam menunjuk pada pukul 22.00 , besok paginya Sakura tak merasa curiga ataupun aneh. Tapi ia ingat jelas waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto. Teman-teman mereka yang heboh karena mereka ke canada yang indah itu.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, jam telah menunjuk pukul 08.01

Dua hari telah berlalu, selama itu lah Naruto tak memanggil Hinata, bagaimana mungkin Naruto ingat pada Hinata jika selama dua hari ini Sakura memenuhi otaknya? Ia yang terus memberikan janji untuk membawa Sakura kesana kemari dan terus menceritakan hal yang sama selama di canada. Ia tak ingat pada Hinata. Tak ingat sama sekali. Terkadang ia membatin tentang Hinata, bukan karena ia khawatir dengan kabarnya tapi karena ia memerlukan Hinata!

.

"Aku harus menyuruh Hinata membawa kami ke Korea. aku mau melihat salju pertama dengan Sakura. Hihi."

"Dia tega sekali." Ucap Hinata kecewa, ia yang masih terduduk di atap sekolah sedari tadi.

...

"Kau disini lagi Hinata?" seorang lelaki berambut raven yang tiba-tiba terduduk disebelah Hinata.

"Ah, Sasuke. Aku hanya bosan" jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Kemarin di canada daun-daun maple tiba-tiba gugur? Apakah itu kerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Bulan desember masih belum sampai tapi daun-daun maple itu telah berjatuhan. Tentu saja ia adalah ulah seseorang yang bisa melakukannya dan orang itu bisa saja adalah Hinata.

"Iya, aku hanya ingin dia lebih bahagia melihat daun-daun itu gugur." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Semua orang di canada menjadi heboh karena mu." Ejek Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum bersalah.

.

"Sasuke? Kapan salju pertama jatuh di korea?" tanya Hinata.

"Tanggal 4 november. Dua hari lagi." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau yakinyakin?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Aku tak pernah salah." jawab Sasuke menyombongkan dirinya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mengejek.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sana? Mereka bilang jika kita membuat permohonan di saat salju pertama. Permohonan kita akan terkabulkan." ucap Hinata, sejujurnya ia hanya merasa lebih menyenangkan ketika tak pergi sendirian..

"Hmm...?"

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi." jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

13.22

Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kamar nya tapi langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia sedang tidur.

Naruto yang kembali melangkah dengan pelan dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang didekat gadis tadi.

"Dia menghilang hampir tiga hari dan tiba-tiba muncul disini." ucap Naruto yang masih mengamati wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

?

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkannya pergi waktu dicanada kemarin." ucap Naruto lagi ketika matanya yang masih tak bisa berhenti mengamati wajah cantik Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya pergi..."

.

.

...

?

"Nngghh?" Hinata yang menggeliat dengan matanya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Hmm?" Hinata yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kedua mata itu bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Naruto? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat Naruto. Ia yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan punggungnya yang ia sandarkan ke tiang ranjang dibelakangnya.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin pergi ke Korea bersama gadis pink itu, aku akan melakukannya tapi kali ini aku tak akan ikut. Kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar yang membuat Naruto menatapnya curiga.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan." tanya Naruto curiga yang membuat Hinata tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Ah..itu.. Aa-ano tentu saja aku menebaknya. Terlihat jelas diwajahmu. Haha" elak Hinata cepat.

"Ia pasti kecewa karena aku meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama Sakura." Naruto membatin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak kecewa. Aku tak apa-apa. Kau punya hak untuk pergi dengan siapa saja." jawab Hinata cepat dan tanpa sadar yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto menatapnya curiga.

"Ah.. Maksudku tak apa. Kau boleh pergi dengan siapapun yang kau suka. Haha." ucap Hinata yang kembali tersadar atas apa yang ia katakan barusan.

...

"Hinata, aku ingin kau mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini." pinta Naruto yang membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Aku benci padamu. Kau membiarkan ku pergi dan kau tak perduli padaku, kau terus saja sibuk dengan gadis pink itu padahal aku yang membawamu kesana. Aku memberikan kejutan untukmu sedangkan gadis itu mengabaikanmu tapi kau malah tak menghiraukan aku dan pergi dengan nya. Kau bahkan tak memperdulikan diriku yang menghilang selama dua hari." ucap Hinata cepat dan sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan pelan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha agar Naruto tak melihatnya. Oh tidak.. Hinata baru saja mengatakan sebuah kesalahan!

"Kau kesal? itu sebabnya kau menghilang?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

..

"A-aaku tak kesal. Aku sungguh ada urusan." bohong Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang terus mengelak dari tatapan mata Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau katakan sejujurnya, Hinata." pinta Naruto yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku kesal. Kau pergi dengan gadis pink itu dan tak menghiraukan ku. Kau hanya datang padaku ketika kau memerlukanku. Aku sungguh benci padamu." jawab Hinata yang kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Lalu mengapa waktu itu kau membawanya ke sana? Jika kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi, mengapa kau masih membawanya kesana?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bersalah.

"Karena kau terlihat tak bersemangat ketika ia menghubungimu. Aku tahu kau ingin bersamanya. Itulah sebabnya aku membawanya kesana. Aku tak tahu jika aku akan begini kesal." jawab Hinata dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Mengapa ia kecewa? Mengapa ia kesal?

...

"Aku hanya kesal karena kau melupakanku dengan cepat. Selama aku tak ada kau bahkan tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku." sambung Hinata kecewa. Aarrrgghhh! Mengapa ia mengatakan hal bodoh ini?!

"Aku selalu teringat padamu ketika aku ingin tidur. Aku khawatir padamu karena aku tak melihatmu selama tiga hari ini." batin Naruto.(biasa Hinata kan anak baik tidur jam sembilan, makanya dia kagak tahu)

"Kau tetap saja lupa pada ku ketika kau bersama gadis pink itu. Kau teringat padaku hanya karena kau membutuhkanku." Hinata membatin kecewa tapi mengapa ia ingin lelaki ini selalu ingat padanya?

"Dari mana kau yakin aku tak memikirkanmu?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Jika kau mengingatku, kau akan memanggilku. Kau egois, kau tak akan perduli pada urusanku meskipun aku melarangmu sebanyak seratus kali."

...

"Aku membaca pesan darimu. Rasanya aku benar-benar merasakan kau sungguh meminta ku untuk tak memanggilmu. Itulah sebabnya aku tak memanggil mu. Aku takut kau sedang ada masalah. Aku khawatir padamu." Naruto membatin kecewa.

"Kau berbohong. Kau hanya sedang tak membutuhkanku, kau lupa padaku." Hinata membatin kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku sungguh tak mengira kau akan kesal." jawab Naruto menyesal.

...

"Tak apa, lupakanlah. Aku hanya kesal. Aku senang kau bisa dekat dengan gadis pink itu. Kau sangat mencintainya, bukan?" ucap Hinata memaksakan senyum manisnya.

...

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi, kita harus mengganti acara kita yang gagal." ajak Naruto yang masih merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba." tolak Hinata yang membuat senyum di bibir Naruto yang seketika menghilang..

"Jangan memanggilku."

...

.

"Hinata. Mari pergi." seorang lelaki berambut raven yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu juga dengan lelaki berambut raven tadi yang membuat Naruto menatap kesana-kemari.

"Mengapa aku masih merasa sangat bersalah padanya?" ucap Naruto kecewa. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah? Dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba kesal karena Hinata pergi bersama lelaki itu tapi mengapa tadi ia tak bisa melarang Hinata untuk pergi? Mengapa tadi ia tak bisa bersuara?

.

.

.

.

"Ibu." panggil Hinata ketika kakinya menatap di keramik putih bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Putriku Hinata. Kau lebih sering kemari selama empat hari ini. Tak biasanya?" ucap sang ibu curiga.

"Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan manusia itu. Apakah ibu tak senang jika aku kemari?" ucap Hinata dengan mulut bebeknya.

"Tidak anakku. Ibu sangat senang. Ibu harap kau akan segera bebas darinya." jawab sang ibu dengan senyumnya tapi mengapa Hinata merasa tak senang?

"Aku juga ibu." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

?

"Omong-omong kalian mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu yang teringat pada Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya mencari alasan agar aku bisa kabur dari lelaki itu." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Apakah tak sebaiknya kalian pergi jalan-jalan saja?" saran sang ibu.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok." sambung ibu Hinata dengan senyum penuh harapnya yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum lucu sedangkan Hinata tersenyum malu dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk tapi percaya lah Hinata tak mengharapkannya sama sekali. Mereka hanya teman.

...

?

!

"Hinata?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum begitu?" suara seorang lelaki yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekitarnya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku lagi? Sudah kukatakan, aku pergi dengan Sasuke." ucap Hinata menahan kesal nya. Oh sial..

"Duduklah." pinta Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku di seberangnya yang di pisahkan oleh sebuah meja makan.

Mau tak mau Hinata pun mendudukan dirinya. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Makan." ucap Naruto singkat sambil melirik ke arah semangkok mie di atas meja didekat Hinata.

"Kau tak bermaksud meracuniku bukan?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Itu sebagai permintaan maafku." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya semakin curiga.

"Aku tak mau. Sudah ku bilang aku tak apa." tolak Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Hei! Asal kau tahu. Itu ramen limited yang sangat aku sukai tapi aku sengaja memberikannya untuk mu. Apa kau tahu betapa berkorban nya aku?" marah Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatap nya sinis. Dia sudah memulainya lagi.

Satu jari telunjuk tangan Hinata yang menujuk ke arah atas meja disebelah ramen pemberian Naruto ini yang membuat Naruto turut menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata.

"Apa kau puas?" Mata dan mulut Naruto yang terbelak kaget ketika segunung ramen limitednya muncul disana, memenuhi setengah meja makannya.

Kepala Naruto yang terangguk tanpa sadar.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh pergi?" tanya Hinata malas pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar pada segunung ramen tadi.

Naruto yang kembali menggangukkan kepalanya.

?

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari ramen limitednya.

"Kau mencoba menyuapku! Aku tak akan termakan rencana jahatmu! Dasar kau iblis jahat!" marah Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya tapi belum dua detik matanya sudah kembali lagi pada segunung ramen tadi.

"Ramenku.."

?

Hmm..?

"Menyuap?" Hinata membatin sambil terus berpikir. Sepertinya ia punya sebuah ide.

...

"Naruto lihat sana." pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk lantai disebelah Naruto dengan jarak satu meter.

!

Mata dan mulut Naruto yang kembali terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat segunung ramennya tertumpuk rapi disana, setumpuk ramen itu mencapai atap dapurnya! Sangat banyak. Sangat sangat banyak!

"Ramen limitedku!" Ucap Naruto ketika ia berdiri dihadapan segunung ramen tadi dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah.. Aku sangat lelah mencari semua ini. Yahh.. Tapi karena dirimu aku sungguh rela melakukannya dan kau tahu? Aku menemukannya sangat banyak. Sangat banyak bahkan bisa kau makan seumur hidup mu." ucap Hinata yang kini telah berdiri disamping segunung ramen tadi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto dengan matanya yang semakin melebar.

"Sungguh.. lihat belakangmu." pinta Hinata.

!

Mata dan mulut Naruto yang semakin melebar ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat segunung ramen yang mencapai atap dapurnya yang telah tertumpuk rapi.

"Naruto. Kau tahu? Hidup ini kita tak bisa selalu memiliki apa yang kita mau." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto kembali menatapnya dengan wajah kagum nya.

.

"Kau hanya bisa memilih satu pilihan dan sekarang. -

-Kau memilihku atau memilih ramen yang kau cintai, yang bisa kau makan seumur hidupmu ini?"

"Jika kau memilihku, kau tak akan bisa memakan ramen ini lagi. Kau tak mau bukan?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan memilih aku atau ramenmu ini?" ramen-ramen yang kembali bermunculan dan semakin memenuhi ruang dapur bahkan ruang tamu Naruto yang membuat mata dan mulut Naruto kembali melebar, Menatap kagum ramen kesukaannya yang telah memenuhi dapurnya bahkan hampir menutup dirinya dan Hinata. (Meja makan Naruto terletak di dapur)

"Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku sudah bebas darinya. Kali ini aku akan sungguh terbebas darinya. Dia sudah terhipnotis oleh makanan-makanan ini. Aku tak perlu lagi didekatnya dan selalu kesal karena dirinya yang egois itu!" pikir Hinata dengan senyum iblis di bibirnya.

.

.

"Aku pilih semua ramen ini!"

!

.

.

.

.

...

?

"Tapi mengapa aku kecewa dia lebih memilih makanan ini daripada ... aku..?"

.

"Mengapa hatiku terasa sakit?"

.

.

"Apakah makanan ini sungguh lebih berharga dari pada diriku?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Uhuk.. Naruto lebih milih ramen dari Hinata.. Haha.

.

Yoo.. Eh.. Kalian ada ga baca fic ini.. Ehmm fic zombie yang baru aku nulis. Baru dua chap.. Sesekali bikin yang serem.. Hehe.. Biar ga baper terus di romance ini.. Hehe..

Bye bye..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan memilih aku atau ramenmu ini?" ramen-ramen yang kembali bermunculan dan semakin memenuhi ruang dapur bahkan ruang tamu Naruto yang membuat mata dan mulut Naruto kembali melebar, Menatap kagum ramen kesukaannya yang telah memenuhi dapurnya bahkan hampir menutup dirinya dan Hinata. (Meja makan Naruto terletak di dapur)

"Jika aku tahu dari awal, aku sudah bebas darinya. Kali ini aku akan sungguh terbebas darinya. Dia sudah terhipnotis oleh makanan-makanan ini. Aku tak perlu lagi didekatnya dan selalu kesal karena dirinya yang egois itu!" pikir Hinata dengan senyum iblis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pilih semua ramen ini!"

.

...

.

"Tapi mengapa aku kecewa dia lebih memilih makanan ini daripada ... aku..?"

"Mengapa hatiku terasa sakit?"

"Apakah makanan ini sungguh lebih berharga dari pada diriku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum di bibir Naruto yang perlahan memudar?

"Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan aku memilih ramen?" pikir Naruto sambil kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata yang juga mengangkat perlahan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" teriak Naruto tak percaya sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau memamg iblis! Berani menyuapku! Seharusnya kau memiliki tanduk merah, mata merah, ekor merah, pakaian merah, sayap merah dan kulitmu berwarna merah dan jangan lupakan taring mu!" marah Naruto sambil menahan mati-matian matanya agar tak berpaling dari mata Hinata. Ramen...

"A-ak~"

"Aku tak akan pernah mau tertipu lagi denganmu! Dasar iblis!" sela Naruto cepat. "Aku tak mau ramen ini! Aku mau kamu!"

Sebuah senyuman yang perlahan menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata.

Mengapa Hinata senang?

"Dia lebih memilih ku dari pada ramen itu." pikir Hinata lucu ketika ia melihat mata Naruto yang diam-diam melirik ke arah ramen.

"Silahkan nikmati ramen limited mu. Aku sudah terkalahkan oleh ramen. Hah~.. Aku harus pergi." ucap Hinata pasrah sambil mengeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Hei! Jangan pergi!" Naruto yang langsung mengejar Hinata yang membalikkan badannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" panggil Naruto ketika Hinata menghilang dan kembali muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengikatmu jika aku menangkapmu! Kemari kau! Kau tak boleh pergi!"

"Kyaahh.." Hinata yang langsung berlari, menghindari Naruto dengan menyelip ke sela-sela segunung ramen dimana-mana sedangkan Naruto langsung menabrak segunung ramen itu untuk menangkap Hinata.

"Hahahaha.. Bluekk.." Ejek Hinata. Oh.. Lihatlah semua ramen yang tersusun rapi itu jadi berantakan.

Hupp. Hinata yang kembali menghilang yang membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Tunggu, biasanya dia akan muncul dihadapanku. Jadi aku harus memanggil nya dan langsung menerjangnya." Ucap Naruto sambil bersiap-siap pada posisinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

..

"Kyyaahhh...!" Naruto yang langsung menerjang Hinata yang membuat Hinata terjatuh kebelakang, menabrak segunung ramen yang membuat ramen-ramen itu berserakan.

"Kau.. Sudah kudapat. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Hahaha." ucap Naruto bangga ketika kedua tangannya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata ke sebelah telinga Hinata dan jangan lupakan posisi Naruto yang menindih badan mungil Hinata dan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa cm yang membuat Hinata yang menindih ramen-ramen serta ramen-ramen yang langsung menutup setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Jika kau menghilang lagi aku akan mengurungmu." ancam Naruto.

"Aku harus menemui Sasuke." ucap Hinata basa-basi sambil berusaha bergerak dari posisinya tapi sayangnya tenaga Naruto lebih besar darinya.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu. Kau milikku dan kau harus selalu disini." ucap Naruto menuntut. Hinata tak menjawab. Kau milikku? Mengapa rasanya seperti? Oh my... Blusshhh..

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Naruto. Tapi ayolah.. Apakah Naruto masih tak mau menyingkir dari posisi ini? Ini agak.. Uuhhnm..

...

?

"Hinata. Sejujurnya melihat semua ramen ini didekatmu membuat kau terlihat lezat." Ucap Naruto yang kembali terggoda oleh ramen-ramen di sekitar Hinata dan dirinya.

"Na-naruto? Bi-bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" pinta Hinata takut ketika ia menatap Naruto. Mengapa firasatnya jadi tak enak?

"Na-naruto? Perkyaaahhhh!"

"Haaarpp." Naruto yang langsung melahap gemes pundak kanan Hinata yang membuat Hinata kembali memberontak.

"Kyaahhh.! Karnibal!" teriak Hinata panik ketika Naruto mengigit-gigit pundaknya itu, ia sungguh berniat untuk memakan pundak Hinata.

?

!

"Aaaaaaaakkkhhapp..!" Hinata yang langsung mengigit daun telinga kanan Naruto.

"Kaaaaaa.." Naruto bukan melepaskan gigitannya melainkan mengigit semakin kuat pundak Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tak tahu ingin melakukan apapun juga semakin memperkuat gigitan nya.

"Mmhaappppp!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyahhhhhh! Lima meter!" teriak Hinata panik sambil memundurkan selangkah dirinya ketika Naruto beranjak dari pinggir ranjangnya dan melangkah selangkah mendekatinya.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Kau hanya terlibat lezat tadi." ucap Naruto putus asa. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia berusaha baik-baik dengan Hinata tapi Hinata terlihat takut jika Naruto akan memakannya lagi.

"Kau mengigit kulit cantikku." ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Kau mengigit telinga cantikku." jawab Naruto tak mau kalah yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sinis.

"Bukankah sudah kusembuhkan. Lagipula itu salahmu!" ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Punyamu juga sudah kau sembuhkan." jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hinata. Mulai sekarang kau harus tetap di rumahku dan kau hanya boleh pergi dengan izinku termaksud untuk menemui lelaki yang tak lebih tampan dariku." pinta Naruto menuntut yang membuat kedua alis Hinata berkerut.

"Kau bukan suamiku." jawab Hinata tak terima yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak terima.

"Hinata, 'aku ingin' kau duduk disini." pinta Naruto dan mau tak Hinata pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto dengan jarak beberpa cm. Naruto sudah mulai memerintah dan Hinata yang malang tak bisa melawannya. Haizz..

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku takut." ucap Hinata takut ketika Naruto menatapnya seolah hendak memakan dirinya.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

...

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi laut yang indah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ikan-ikan dan lumba-lumba." pikir Naruto yang tiba-tiba kecewa. Ia tak berani memintanya karena Hinata masih terlihat takut padanya karena kejadian tadi.

...

"Aduh.. Mengapa rasanya panas sekali.. Huh.. Naruto? Bagaimana jika kita ke laut. Aku tahu tempat yang indah." tawar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Jujur ia masih takut jika tiba-tiba Naruto memakannya tapi ia sungguh tak tega pada Naruto yang terlihat kecewa.

?

Alis Naruto yang berkerut.

"Mengapa beberapa hari ini Hinata seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan." pikir Naruto aneh.

..

"Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah." ucap Hinata basa-basi.

"Baiklah. Mari pergi." jawab Naruto cepat dengan cengirannya.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan memakanku. Hm?"

"Kau tak lebih enak dari ramen limited ku." jawab Naruto sinis yang membuat Hinata melototinya. Oh. Jika kalian bertanya tentang Ramen. Ramen-ramen itu kini telah tersusun rapi memenuhi seluruh dapur Naruto hingga atap dapurnya. Yah.. Tentu saja semua itu langsung menjadi milik Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku ajak Sakura. Hihi.. Tapi bagaimana cara aku memintanya? Aku tak mau dia kecewa lagi." pikir Naruto bingung sambil terus menatap wajah Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang masih tak pudar sama sekali.

...

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Sakura. Hm?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya aneh? Mengapa ia seolah tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan?

"Tidak. Kita pergi berdua saja." tolak Naruto seolah terpaksa.

"Ta-tapi. Kurasa kau lebih senang jika ia ikut. Aku juga senang jika ia ikut. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi terus menjagamu." ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya juga tak ingin Sakura ikut, entahlah ia hanya tak mau dilupakan tapi it ok kalau Naruto lebih suka Sakura ikut.

"Tidak." tolak Naruto yakin.

"Ayolah. Nanti kau akan sangat menyusahkanku." Hinata yang masih bersikeras. Ia hanya tak mau Naruto tiba-tiba sedih seperti kemarin.

"Aku. tak. Mau." jawab Naruto penuh penekanan yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Lelaki ini sungguh aneh.

...

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Hanya kita berdua yang pergi. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Dipenuhi bebatuan. Laut jernih dan sangat indah." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang membuat Naruto menganggukan cepat kepalanya. Sejujurnya pergi dengan Hinata tak begitu buruk. Kemarin di Canada Sakura selalu memukul kepalanya sedangkan Hinata sangat lembut padanya. Entahlah.. Ini pasti menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam yang kini menunjuk pada pukul 17.19

Hinata dan Naruto yang kini melayang dilangit dengan jarak entah berapa puluh kaki dari permukaan laut biru dan bersih dibawah mereka. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat jelas ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang disana. Lautnya sangat biru dan indah dan lihat sana. Ada sebuah pulau. Pinggir-pinggirnya di penuhi oleh pohon kelapa dan jangan lupakan pasir indah itu serta pohon-pohon dibelakang sana.

"Kau tahu? Disini ada paus dan hiu. Jika kau beruntung kau bisa melihat lumba-lumba. Disini juga banyak ikan-ikan kecil. Dasar lautnya sangat indah." ucap Hinata bangga dengan pakaiannya dan pakaian Naruto yang baru berganti. Naruto memakai celana renang selutut dan singlet sedangkan Hinata memakai satu set pakaian renang bewarna orange. Celana rok renangnya yang hanya sepanjang setengah pahanya dan baju renangnya yang tak menutupi perut langsing dan indahnya itu.

..

?

?

!

"Hinataaaaa!" teriak Naruto panik ketika mereka berdua terjatuh ke bawah dengan satu tangan mereka yang masih bergandeng erat.

Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata dengan suara teriakannya yang memekakan telinga.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak akan mati jika kau bersamaku." ucap Hinata tenang dengan kedua tangannya yang perlahan melingkar ke punggung Naruto. Hehe.. Supaya lebih romance.. Uhuk.

"Aku tak mau mati. Aku tak mau mati! Hinata!" teriak Naruto panik ketika mereka masih belum menyentuh permukaan air. Rasanya tinggi sekali.

"Naruto. Tahan nafasmu dan tutup matamu." pinta Hinata lembut pada Naruto yang semakin memeluknya erat. Bukan apa-apa. Naruto hanya berpikir dengan memeluk Hinata, ia akan berhenti terjatuh tapi sayangnya saat ini Hinata lah yang membuat mereka terjatuh.

"Percaya padaku." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto masih berteriak. Jika mereka mendarat dengan mulus, maka ini akan menyenangkan.

Naruto yang mau tak mau menutup matanya dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah mengembung, hal yang tak jauh dari Hinata saat ini.

.

Plummpp...

Kedua manusia itu yang langsung merosot ke dalam laut. Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan tangannya yang perlahan terlepas dari Hinata tapi Hinata dengan cepat menahan kedua lengan Naruto agar Naruto tak berpisah dengannya. Posisi mereka yang kini berhadapan. Rasanya menyenangkan bukan?

Mata Naruto yang perlahan terbuka dan hal yang ia lihat adalah Hinata tengah tersenyum padanya.

Blupp blupp blupp.. Naruto yang kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia lupa jika ia tengah didalam air.

Tapi mengapa rasanya Naruto bisa menahan nafasnya didalam air selama lima jam? Ah.. Ini pasti kerjaan Hinata.

Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum dan mengangukkan kepalanya yang membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Mereka yang perlahan naik ke permukaan air.

.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu takut jika kau didekatku. Hehe." ucap Naruto terkekeh. Padahal ia sudah takut setengah mati tadi.

"Ayo, kita mencari hiu dan paus." ajak Hinata yang membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.

"Tenang saja. Semua binatang sangat akrab padaku." ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"Apakah kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mereka bisa mendengarkanku tapi aku tak bisa mendengar mereka." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Ooo.."

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi." ucap Hinata ketika sebuah ponsel yang mendarat ditelapak tangannya yang terulur atau tepatnya ponsel Naruto yang anti air. Uhuk.

"Kita live di fb." ucap Hinata senang setelah ia mengotak-atik ponsel Naruto itu. Pergi dengan seseorang lebih seru daripada sendirian.

"Mari." ucap Naruto yang langsung menahan nafasnya dan menyelam yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata dan jangan lupakan satu tangan mereka yang masih bergengam erat. Ya iyalah.. Kalau dilepas Naruto bisa menghilang...

.

.

.

Kaki kedua manusia itu yang masih terus bergerak ke atas bawah. Satu tangan Naruto yang di dayung-dayung sedangkan satu tangan Hinata mengarahkan ponsel di tangannya ke depan. Merekam jelas ikan-ikan yang berlalu-lalang disana. Ikan-ikan itu terlihat tak takut dengan kehadiran mereka.

Satu tangan Naruto yang menunjuk kearah depan dengan matanya yang terbelakang kaget.

Hinata yang mengangukkan kepala nya dan berenang ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto tadi dan jangan lupakan ponsel di tangannya yang juga tertuju ke sana.

.

.

'Paus!'

'Oh my'

'Kau kemana? Kau sungguh dilaut?'

'Disana kan banyak hiu'

'Aku juga mau..' komentar-komentar yang terus bermunculan ketika Hinata merekam tangan Naruto yang tengah mengelus lembut sisi badan paus hitam mengikat dengan perut putihnya itu dan jangan lupakan ukurannya yang seratus kali lebih besar dari Naruto. Untung saja didalam laut sini terekam sangat jelas karena laut ini sangat jernih.

.

'Lumba-lumba!'

'Lihat!'

'Perlihatkan pada kami!'

'Lebih dekat!'

'Cantik sekali'

'Sentuh dia!' Komentar-komentar yang kembali bermunculan ketika Hinata merekam ke arah beberapa lumba-lumba yang hampir melewatinya.

Naruto yang memberi isyarat agar mendekat pun diterima Hinata.

.

Naruto yang membelai lembut punggung salah satu lumba-lumba tadi yang membuat para komentar semakin menggila apalagi ketika Hinata merekam cengiran bahagia Naruto itu. Sepertinya Naruto akan menjadi vloger terkenal.

Hinata yang menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Naruto.

'Naruto! Kau tak mengajakku!' komentar yang ternyata berasal dari Sakura.

'Aku tak bisa. Sakura. Maaf' Naruto membalas komentar itu.

Naruto yang langsung mengabaikan ponselnya dan menarik pergi Hinata melihat ikan lain. Ia tak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan Sakura saat ini.

.

.

.

Hiu berjenis macam.. segerombolan ikan.. Gurita di dasar laut, ikan kecil warna-warni, penyu, tumbuhan.. Oh my.. Sungguh indah dan semua ikan buas disini sangat jinak ketika mereka melihat Hinata.. Hehe.. Ini menyenangkan.. Mungkin saat ini terlintas dibenak Naruto bahwa ia akan mengajak Hinata ke amazon.

.

.

.

"Haah~ Haah~"

"Haah~ apa kalian lihat pulau ini? Bukankah ini indah, Lihatlah pasir dan pohonnya." ucap Hinata yang masih setia merekam ke sekelilingnya. Mereka yang baru saja menaiki pulau yang dilihat Naruto tadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka dilaut dan melihat ini-itu dan kini mereka akan bermain dipulau. Lihatlah siput berkaki diatas pasir indah itu dan jangan lupakan komentar yang semakin heboh.

"Cepat Hinata!" teriak Naruto tak sabaran. Ia yang langsung menarik pelan lengan Hinata semakin memasuki pulau Ini atau lebih tepatnya menuju pepohonan yang banyak yang lebih tepat di sebut hutan.

.

.

Hinata yang masih mengitari hutan tadi sambil melihat kesana-kamari. Pulau ini kosong, tak ada manusia ataupun hewan buas. Tapi tempat ini sungguh indah.

.

.

.

19.53

"Karena sudah malam. Aku akan matikan live ini. Sampai bertemu lagi." ucap Hinata sambil menekan akhiri yang memunculkan komentar-komentar kecewa.

.

"Naruto, kita harus pulang. Besok kita harus ke korea dipagi hari. Aku tak mau melewatkan salju pertamanya." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto masih terlihat tak bosan berkeliling sedikitpun.

"Apakah kau sudah mengatakan pada gadis pink untuk tak bersekolah besok?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto melangkah menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke jadi aku hanya akan mengantar kalian pergi dan aku pergi." jelas Hinata. Jujur ia lebih memilih pergi dengan Naruto daripada Sasuke tapi sepertinya tak mungkin.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat. Sejujurnya ia tak suka Hinata memiliki janji dengan lelaki itu jadi Naruto pastikan akan merusak rencana mereka besok. Bwuuahahahahaha.

..

Mata Naruto yang baru berkedip tapi ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di atas ranjangnya dengan badannya yang sudah terasa bersih dan sudah terlapisi piyama serta Hinata yang sudah kembali dengan gaun putihnya yang masih berdiri di sebelah ranjang.

"Hinata. Aku bersumpah. Siapapun lelaki yang mendapatkanmu akan sangat beruntung." ucap Naruto kagum ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau sungguh tahu apa yang aku inginkan." pujinya lagi yang membuat Hinata tersenyum malu. Istri? Uhuk..

.

"Sebaiknya kau telepon gadis pink itu." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan ponsel Naruto yang masih melekat di telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah."

..

Tuttt.. Tuut...

Clik.

"Hal~."

"..."

"..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ak~"

"..."

"..." Sakura pasti sedang mengomeli Naruto.

"..."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian lagi..

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Korea besok pagi. Kita akan melihat salju bersama." Naruto yang akhirnya bisa bersuara ketika Sakura terlihat lelah mengomel.

"..."

"Tapi Saku~"

Tit..

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Kata Sakura, ia harus sekolah besok." jawab Naruto kecewa.

"Tak apa. Besok aku akan mengurusnya." jawab Hinata santai yang membuat Naruto tercengir bahagia. Cih!.. Setelah marah-marah karena tak diajak dan kini tak mau pergi kerena harus bersekolah? What ever...

"Ia hanya ingin kau memaksanya pergi untuk menjaga harga dirinya." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku akan mengurusnya besok." sambung Hinata dengan senyumnya, ketika Naruto menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Ia pasti ingin menelepon Sakura dan memaksanya pergi.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto menurut sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke bawah bantalnya.

"Hinata? Apakah kau tahu jam berapa salju akan turun?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tak tahu tapi yang jelas besok." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Oo.. Baiklah. Kita harus pergi pagi-pagi agar kita bisa berjalan-jalan.. Hehe.." ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Kalu begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin beristirahat." ucap Hinata. Ia sangat lelah karena tak berhenti bergerak sedari tadi.

"Jangan. Kau tetap disini!" halang Naruto cepat ketika Hinata hendak membalikkan dirinya. "Kau akan kabur dengan lelaki yang tak lebih tempan dariku itu." sambung Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya geli.

"Namanya Sasuke, dia seratus kali lebih tampan darimu dan aku akan datang setiap kali kau memanggil ku. Aku takkan bisa kabur." Hinata memperjelas yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sinis.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu... Aku juga perlu istirahat. Pergilah." ucap Naruto malas sambil membaringkan dirinya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di bawah kakinya tadi. Rasanya dingin dan nyaman.. Ah.. Ternyata Hinata telah menyelakan AC sedari tadi. Cip cip cip.. Dia sungguh istri yang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Mata Naruto yang kembali menatap kesana-kemari. Sudah lebih dari satu jam. Apakah Hinata sudah tidur? Sejujurnya ia tiba-tiba ingin melihat Hinata. Hmm.. Mungkin karena ia tak bisa tidur?

.

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya menghadap ke samping, ke bantal kosong disebelahnya yang berjarak beberapa cm dari bantalnya.

Matanya yang ia pejamkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata." panggil Naruto pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berdebat dengan matanya akhirnya matanya pun sedikit terbuka dan ia melihat Hinata tertidur disebelahnya dengan posisi menghadap padanya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa cm. Oh.. Lihatlah wajah cantik damainya itu. Bibir merah nya itu. Wajah putih nya itu. Dia sungguh sempurna...

.

Mata Naruto yang tak berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah cantik Hinata yang masih terlelap. Dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Naruto tiba-tiba mengantuk. Sepertinya Hinata yang tertidur sungguh adalah obat tidur yang paling mujarab untuknya.

Tapi?

Hhmmm..

Ehemmm...

Hmmmm?

Hmmmm?!

"Bolehkah jika aku sedikit mendekat dan memeluk Hinata?"

Pelukan pertemanan?

Hmmm...

"Itu sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kebaikannya selama ini?"

Hmmmm...?!

"Semua orang suka dipeluk bukan?"

Haammmm?

"Rasa terima kasih?"

Hmmm...!

"Ah masa bodoh!"

Naruto yang langsung menarik kuat Hinata kepelukannya. Oh beruntungnya Naruto karena Hinata tak terbangun dan Naruto yang juga masih tak membuka matanya maupun bergerak.. Hehe.. Sepertinya ia malu jika Hinata tiba-tiba bangun.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba sedikit menggeliat, semakin masuk ke dalam pelukan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang di sembunyikan di dekat bidang dada Naruto. Ini sangat nyaman. Lihat senyuman nyaman Naruto tapi ia masih tak membuka matanya. Ia sepertinya sudah benar-benar tidur dengan keadaan tersenyum..

Sebuah senyuman lembut yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah tidur Hinata.. Eh? Senyum?

Oh tidak! Hinata tak tidur.. Itu artinya? Ia mendengar apa yang Naruto pikirkan tadi.. Dan? Ia malah semakin memeluk Naruto? Oh my... Ini adalah

"Kesempatan dalam kesempitan." ya.. Sejujurnya Hinata telah terbangun karena suara pikiran Naruto yang terus mengganggunya.

.

.

Tapi tenang saja. "Ini hanya pelukan terima kasih." Hinata tak mengharapkan lebih. Setidaknya Naruto masih tahu rasa berterima kasih. Hal itu telah membuatnya senang.

"Tak lebih.. Percayalah."

.

"Tak lebih."

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Hinata yang terus menggangu dirinya padahal dirinya sudah di alam bawah sadarnya. Hinata sudah terlelap tapi kini ia setengah tertidur dan setengah sadar.

.

"Kau mencintainya. Buktinya kau suka dipelukannya."

"Tidak. Ini hanya pelukan biasa. Aku tak mengharapkannya." Ia yang masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia seolah bermimpi bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mencintainya.."

"Tidak... Dia temanku. Aku hanya senang karena dia tak melupakanku. Itu saja. Dia tahu rasa berterima kasih. Aku senang. Hanya itu." Hinata membatin.

"Kalau begitu katakan kau tak mencintainya."

"Dia mencintai Sakura. Naruto hanya temanku dan aku senang karena dia bahagia." Hinata yang mulai menggeliat tak tenang. Dirinya didalam mimpi yang terus mendesaknya, mengganggunya, memaksanya.

Naruto yang semakin mendekap Hinata tanpa sadar yang membuat Hinata berhenti bergerak. Mengapa ia merasa tak nyaman dan mengapa ia tak bisa bangun dari mimpinya? Seolah ia dipaksa untuk tak seratus persen sadar.

"Kau mencintainya. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku.. Tidak."

"Kalau begitu katakan kau tak mencintainya.."

Badan Hinata yang kembali menggeliat tak tenang, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang juga masih berkerut tak tenang sedari tadi.

...

.

"Aku sungguh tak mencintai nya. Dia temanku, tak lebih.." mengapa Hinata semakin tak tenang?

"Kau mencintainya. Mengakulah."

...

"Kau mencintainya. Jujurlah."

...

"Mengakulah! Hyuuga Hinata. Kau mencintainya!"

"Tidak.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto.. Hiks.. Naruto.. Hiks.. Hiks.." air mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengalir keluar sambil terus memanggil Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia tak suka begini. Ia tak suka.. Bisakah dirinya sendiri berhenti mengganggunya?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto. Berhenti mengganguku. Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Ehem.. Ehem.. Lama ga jumpa.. Moga kalian suka chap ini.. Kuharap makin bagus.. Makasih buat support dan review nya.. Hehe..

Sampai jumpa..

Bye-bye..


	6. Mengerti

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Mengakulah! Hyuuga Hinata. Kau mencintainya!"

"Tidak.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto.. Hiks.. Naruto.. Hiks.. Hiks.." air mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengalir keluar sambil terus memanggil Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia tak suka begini. Ia tak suka.. Bisakah dirinya sendiri berhenti mengganggunya?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto. Berhenti mengganguku. Hiks.."

Satu telapak tangan yang perlahan bergerak dan menepuk pelan punggung Hinata. "Ssstt.. Jangan menangis. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menggangumu." Ucap Naruto yang masih dialam bawah sadarnya yang membuat isakan Hinata perlahan menghilang. Di mimpi Hinata, dirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat nyaman dan semakin nyaman.

"Hiks.. Naruto.."

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jangan menangis." Naruto yang langsung mempererat memeluk Hinata.

.

Wajah Hinata yang perlahan dan semakin terlihat tenang dan damai... Ia dapat merasakan seorang gadis yang mirip denganya, di mimpinya tadi telah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

06.27

"Hah?!" mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar dan yang ia lihat adalah Naruto.

Benar. Diam-diam Naruto memanggilnya kesini. Itu artinya?

Jantung Hinata yang terus berdebar kencang, ia yang mendudukan dirinya dan kembali menoleh kesamping, menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Apakah semalam bukan mimpi?

Yang Hinata Ingat adalah semalam ia menangis dan Naruto menenangkannya.

"Apakah dia akan ingat kejadian malam tadi?" tanya Hinata ragu. Sebaiknya Naruto tak ingat. Ini akan memalukan.

"Kau mencintainya. Mengakulah Hyuuga!" kata-kata seseorang yang mirip dengannya didalam mimpi tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran Hinata.

...

Hinata yang perlahan mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto yang tertidur dengan tangan dan kaki yang entah kemana-mana. Hinata yang mengangkat pelan satu tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke sayap putih di punggung Hinata.

"Tak tersentuh. Itu artinya aku tak berbohong. Astaga. Aku sungguh takut." ucap Hinata takut ketika ia kembali meletakkan tangan Naruto dan menekan dadanya. Dia tak ingin mencintai Naruto yang egois dan menjengkelkan ini, apalagi dia telah memiliki pujaan hatinya.

Hinata yang melirik sejenak ke wajah Naruto. "Aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada dirimu." ucap Hinata yakin, ia yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

.

Itu benar. Naruto hanya temannya tak lebih tapi...

Mengapa hati nya ragu lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.03

Tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggeliat.

"Hooaaammm..!" Naruto yang menguap dengan matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Mengapa ranjangnya terasa lebih empuk? Dan mengapa rasanya dingin sekali?

"Selamat pagi Naruto?" sapa Hinata yang tengah berdiri dipinggir ranjang didekat Naruto.

Naruto yang mendudukan dirinya dan mengucek singkat kedua matanya tapi tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa segar, hangat dan tak lagi mengantuk. Ah.. Ini pasti kerjaan Hinata lagi.

"Selamat datang di korea.." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya sambil menunjuk jendela yang masih ditutup oleh kaca bening. Saat ini Naruto telah berada di hotel kamar vip. Lihatlah. Cat dinding itu. Tv itu. Lihat itu.. Oh my.. Kamar ini pasti sangat mahal.

.

Naruto yang akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri jendela yang di tunjuk Hinata. Matahari yang bersinar terang dan lihatlah betapa cantiknya bangunan-bangunan disana.

Naruto yang melihat bayangan dirinya lewat cermin di dekatnya. Ia telah mengunakan celana panjang, sweater hangat dan mantel sedangkan Hinata yang hanya memakai gaun putih seperti biasa.

...

"Hmm..?" Naruto yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan curiga.

"Semalam aku bermimpi kau menangis." ucap Naruto aneh pada Hinata yang masih memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau memimpikan ku?" tanya Hinata seolah menyindir. Ia tak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Jika Naruto tahu Hinata sungguh menangis. Ia pasti di ejek setiap saat.

"Ti-tidak ada! Untuk apa aku memimpikanku!?" jawab Naruto jual mahal yang membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Uuhh.. Mengapa jantung Naruto jadi berdebar?

"Yoosshh.. Karena sudah disini. Sebaiknya aku pergi makan di restoran tradisional saja." pikir Naruto senang eh.. Tunggu tapi.. ia kan tak punya uang. "Masa aku harus meminta uang dari Hinata lagi?" pikir Naruto bingung. Seandainya ia punya banyak yang. Ia ingin mentraktir Hinata makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Ah.. Tidak. Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan dia?" Naruto membatin tak mengerti sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

...

"Neh.. Naruto. Bagaimana jika kita makan di restoran tradisional. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." tawar Hinata dengan setumpuk uang korea yang muncul ditangannya tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang masih belum pudar.

"Baiklah. Mari pergi." jawab Naruto semangat. Masa bodoh dengan meminta lagi. Ia sudah sungguh tak sabar ingin mengelilingi korea dan melihat salju pertama. Kalau tidak salah jepang akan turun salju, dua minggu lagi. Menurut ramalan cuaca yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto pelan pelan makannya. Nanti kau tercekik." tegur Hinata yang risih melihat cara makan Naruto. Lihatlah, ia belum menelan makanan itu tapi sudah memakan yang itu.

"Uuhh.. Gila.. Rasanya enak sekali! Hamm.." Naruto yang kembali melahap makanannya tanpa menghiraukan teguran Hinata. Hinata bahkan menjadi kenyang hanya dengan melihat piring-piring dan cawan-cawan teh yang bertumpuk di meja didekat Naruto.

"Hmm.. Habis ini aku jadi ingin makan daging panggang." pikir Naruto semangat, ia yang masih melahap makanannya. Ia memakan semua makanan dimenu yang ada di restoran ini.

..

"Naruto. Jika kau makan begini banyak, bagaimana bisa kau makan lagi?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Itu perut atau apa?

"Habis.. Eergghh.." Naruto yang kembali menghiraukan ucapan Hinata atau lebih tepatnya ia tak dengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Mari kita ke restoran bbq!" ajak Naruto semangat yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

12.01

Beberapa tempat makan kemudian..

"Astaga. Naruto. Hentikan! Kau sudah makan sangat banyak!" tegur Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto yang hendak masuk ke toko roti. Orang ini sungguh bisa membuat Hinata gila. Perutnya itu telah makan sangat banyak tanpa henti tapi ia tetap saja ingin makan lagi.

"Hinata. Kita harus mencicipi roti disini. Aku penasaran apakah enak atau tidak." jawab Naruto tak ingin berhenti.

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika kita ke pemandian air panas saja. Sana sangat menyenangkan. Ah.. Ada pemandian cokelat, anggur, teh hijau. Ini menyenangkan." tawar Hinata yang membuat Naruto berpikir keras.

"Ah.. BaiTidak.." Naruto yang kembali melangkah menghampiri toko roti tadi dengan menyeret tubuh mungil Hinata yang menahannya.

"Jangan! Aku jadi tak bisa makan apa-apa karena melihatmu makan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

13.40

"Ah.. Mengapa semua makanan disini sangat enak?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Ia yang masih mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang yang terdapat ditaman. Ia baru saja menghabiskan roti terakhir yang tadi ia beli.

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil Sakura kesini. Ia pasti sudah kesal setengah mati karena kau tak mengajaknya. Hehe." Naruto membatin senang.

..

"Ah.. Sebaiknya aku memanggil Sakura kesini." ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto menggangukkan cepat kepalanya. Eh.. Tapi mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah?

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Sakura.

"Aaaahhh.. Dia makan banyak sekali! Daging! Itu! Itu dan itu! Aaahhhh! Aku mau..!" teriak Sakura tak terima sambil terus meloncat-loncat dilantai. Ia yang terus saja melihat foto-foto yang terus up dari fb Naruto.

.

.

.

.

..

Hinata yang membalikkan badannya dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan dirinya yang masih meloncat-loncat dan berteriak.

"Kau benar, Hinata." ucap Naruto lucu yang membuat Sakura terdiam dan membuka matanya.

"Kyahhh! Na-naruto!" panggil Sakura terkejut sambil menunjuk Naruto yang terduduk dihadapnnya.

"Sakura." panggil Hinata yang membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Kau dan Naruto tiba disini dua jam lalu. Kalian sedang berlibur dan jangan tanya apapun." pakaian seragam sekolah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berganti menjadi celana panjang, sweater dan mantel panjang.

"Wah... Taman ini indah sekali." ucap Sakura kagum ketika ia menatap kesekelilingnya.

"Hinata." panggil seorang lelaki berambut ravan dari belakang Naruto yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Naruto yang menatap kesal, Sakura yang menatap terpesona dan Hinata yang menatap entahlah.. Biasa-biasa saja.

"Tepat sekali waktunya. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Naruto. Sakura." ucap Hinata pasrah dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi dengan Hinata di sebelahnya.

"Na-na-naruto! Siapa lelaki itu?" tanya Sakura yang masih mematung dengan wajah meronanya.

"Aku tak kenal." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Ka-kau harus memperkenalkan dia padaku!" Sakura yang langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menarik paksanya pergi untuk mengejar Hinata dan lelaki tampan tadi.

.

"Hei! Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berlari menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya dari jarak beberapa meter.

.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata ketika Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka dihadapan Hinata.

"Haah~ Haah~" Sakura yang menyikut lengan Naruto setelah ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak." tolak Naruto yang membuat Sakura melototinya.

"Cepat!" bisik Sakura kesal sambil mencubit lengan Naruto tapi Naruto malah menahan sakitnya dan bersikap tak perduli.

"Cih.. Mengapa Sakura sangat berminat pada lelaki jelek itu?" pikir Naruto kesal sambil terus menahan sakit kerena Sakura terus mencubitnya.

...

"Ah.. Sakura. Aku lupa mengenalkan temanku ini. Ini Sasuke dan ini Sakura." ucap Hinata yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan mu." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Saat ini wajahnya pastilah sangat merah.

"Sasuke." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." pamit Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Sasuke.

.

...

"Hei Naruto. Mari kita ikut dengan mereka." ajak Sakura dengan jantungnya yang masih belum normal.

"Tidak. Mereka ke jalan mereka. Kita ke jalan kita." tolak Naruto sinis. Jujur saja ia kesal karena Sakura terlihat tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Ia merasa terabaikan.

"Naruto. Naruto. Ayo pergi dengan mereka." paksa Sakura dan Naruto masih bersikeras dengan jawabannya.

.

"Kau begitu aku akan pergi dengan mereka. Bye.." Sakura yang langsung berlari mengejar Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih terlihat oleh matanya, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung tak percaya.

...

"Hinata pergi dengan orang itu dan kini Sakura pergi. Mengapa aku malah sendirian disini?" pikir Naruto tak mengerti. Jujur saja ia sangat kecewa dengan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkannya sendiri disini?

.

.

...

Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Sakura berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinata, Haah~ bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura sambil terus menghela nafasnya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang." pikir Naruto kecewa, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya tadi.

..

"Sasuke, maaf. Bisakah kau mengajak Sakura berkeliling? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Ia bisa tersesat. Kumohon." pinta Hinata menyesal. Ia tahu ia egois karena meninggalkan Sasuke disini tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto sendiri. Dia sedang kecewa.

"Ah.. Jika tidak tak apa. Aku hanya bertanya. Aku tahu aku egois. Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata lagi ketika Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Tak apa. Pergilah. Aku akan menemani gadis ini." jawab Sasuke pasrah. Jujur saja ia tak senang karena Hinata yang mengajaknya ke sini dan malah meninggalkannya tapi itu karena gadis ini meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri, Hinata hanya bertanggung jawab untuk menemani lelaki itu jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Hinata. Sasuke tak boleh egois.

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh minta maaf." jawab Hinata lega, ia yang langsung berlari pergi ketempat dimana Naruto berada.

.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau sangat keterlaluan karena telah meninggalkan orang yang mengajakmu kesini." ucap Sasuke yang langsung melangkah pergi dan langsung diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Tak apa. Dia tak akan marah lagipula aku telah mengajaknya kemari tapi ia menolaknya." jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Ia senang karena ditinggal berdua dengan lelaki tampan ini.

"Terserah." ucap Sasuke tak perduli. Ia tahu jika gadis ini pasti sangat keras kepala jadi lebih baik ia diam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.. Haah~ haah~" panggil Hinata lelah ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan dengan jarak beberapa meter.

Naruto yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata.

"Ahh.. Kau tahu.. Emm.. Aku merasa a ingin main ski. Emm. Karena Sasuke tak bisa jadi yahh.. Aku mengajak mu." ucap Hinata ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan jarak setengah meter. Ia menjadi sangat gugup karena melihat wajah kecewa Naruto.

"Mengapa dia?" Naruto membatin.

..

"Ah.. Atau apakah aku perlu membawa gadis pink itu kesini? Yah.. Kau tahu dia mengacau acaraku dengan Sasuke. Hehe." mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto tak suka dia disini?

"Mengapa dia disini? Apakah ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali untuk menemuiku karena ia tahu Sakura meninggalkanku?" Naruto membatin tak mengerti. Mengapa Sakura begitu tega meninggalkannya dan mengapa Hinata selalu datang padanya?

...

"Naruto.. Jika kau ingin tahu aku datang kesini karena tak punya pilihan. Ah.. Maksudku kau tak tahu tempat ini. Jika kau kenapa-napa, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah, haha." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Sepertinya Naruto sangat kecewa dengan Sakura.

Naruto yang langsung memeluk erat Hinata yang membuat Hinata mematung sejenak. "Terima kasih.." ucap Naruto lembut yang membuat tubuh Hinata kembali melembut.

"Hey.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha bertahan dengan senyum mengejeknya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Ia sungguh tega.

.

"Naruto. Apakah kau ingin bermain di gunung? Seharusnya disana lebih dingin tapi masih hijau karena salju masih belum turun." tawar Hinata ketika Naruto tak menjawabnya. Apa jangan-jangan ia ingin bersama Sakura?

"Aku bahkan tak tahu ingin pergi kemana.." pikir Naruto tak mengerti. Kini kepala nya terasa sangat kosong.

..

Hinata yang melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong pelan agar Naruto terduduk dibangku kecil dibelakangnya. Kini mereka berada di ruang wahana kincir angin dibagian paling atas.(masih kosong karena belum buka)

"Sebaiknya kita duduk disini saja." ucap Hinata setelah mendudukan dirinya diseberang Naruto.

.

Kincir angin itu yang tiba-tiba bergerak secara perlahan. Naruto masih terlihat sangat kecewa. Apakah perlu Hinata membawa Sakura kesini?

"Naruto. Apakah tak bisa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hinata yang tak tega melihat wajah kecewa Naruto.

"Mengapa Sakura tega sekali meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Aku mengirimnya pulang." ucap Hinata.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto ingin kejelasan.

"Dia keterlaluan. Itu sebabnya aku mengirim nya pulang ke rumahnya." jelas Hinata singkat.

"Kau tak boleh begitu. Dia pasti sedang menikmati waktunya bersama Sasuke. Kau keterlaluan." Naruto yang menaikan suaranya.

"Dia meninggalkanmu dan aku memberinya pelajaran. Mengapa kau tak senang?" Tanya Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan pola pikir Naruto. Hinata tahu jika Naruto mencintai gadis itu tapi gadis itu memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu melakukannya. Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Naruto membela Sakura.

"Naruto. Aku tahu kau mencintainya tapi dia memang bersalah. Tak seharusnya kau membelanya." Hinata yang berusaha menyakinkan Naruto.

"Hinata. Aku bilang aku tak apa-apa! Dan kau tetap tak boleh begitu dengan Sakura!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Kau.. Memang keterlaluan. Aku sedang membelamu. Aku bahkan meninggalkan Sasuke karena aku tak tega melihatmu sendirian tapi kau malah membela gadis itu! Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Aku sungguh benci padamu!"

"Ka~" Hinata yang langsung menghilang sebelum Naruto sempat berkata.

Naruto yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sambil melihat ke luar. Sekarang bagaimana ia bisa pergi kalau kincir berhenti di atas? Sial sekali ia hari ini. Sakura meninggalkannya dan ia bertengkar dengan Hinata serta dirinya terjebak di atas.

Tapi apakah dia sudah keterlaluan pada Hinata yang membelanya?..

.

.

.

.

.

20.38

Mata Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia yang langsung mengamati ke bawah lewat jendela kecil didekatnya. kosong? Apakah hari ini tempat main disini tak buka?

Naruto yang mendonggakan kepala nya ke langit. Sudah gelap dan ia masih disini?

"Sebaiknya aku turun saja." Naruto membatin sambil membuka pintu kecil disamping tengah.

"Tapi tinggi sekali.." Ucap Naruto ragu ketika ia melihat ketanah.

"Tak akan ada yang menurunkanku. Sebaiknya aku turun. Jika aku jatuh palingan hanya sedikit patah tulang." Naruto membatin memberanikan dirinya. Satu kakinya yang mulai menginjak tiang-tiang didekatnya. Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

"Tenang Naruto. Hanya akan patah tulang jika jatuh." Naruto membatin menenangkan dirinya. Jaraknya ke tanah masih jauh sekali.

Naruto yang melirik sejenak kebawah dengan kakinya yang terus mengapai tiang dibawahnya. Jarak tiangnya jauh sekali.

.

Tap.. Akhirnya kaki Naruto sedikit menyentuh tiang dibawahnya. Sial. Jarak ke tanah masih setengah putaran kincir ini.

.

Tiba-tiba saja kaki Naruto terpeleset yang membuat pegangannya terlepas.

"Oh tidak!" Naruto membatin panik.

"Aaaaahhh! Patah tulang!" teriak Naruto dengan mata yang ia pejamkan dan dengan punggungnya yang terus jatuh kebawah.

"Tolong! Siapapun!" teriak Naruto lagi. Gila. Ia sungguh bisa mati!

Tap.. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh dengan sangat perlahan.

.

.

Naruto yang akhirnya membuka matanya ketika ia merasa kaki yang dibungkus sepatu menginjak tanah. Dan hal yang Naruto lihat adalah Hinata yang baru saja menjauhkan dirinya beberapa langkah.

.

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkan mu." ucap Hinata menyesal ketika Naruto masih tak bersuara. Jujur saja sejak tadi Hinata masih mengawasi Naruto. Ia hanya kesal tapi ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto mati. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah. Huh..

"Maafkan aku karena memarahimu." ucap Naruto yang masih membeku. Hinata datang padanya lagi?

"Tak apa. Itu salahku. Aku hanya berbohong soal gadis pink itu. Dia masih dicafe dengan Sasuke. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Ucap Hinata yang seolah tak perduli pada Naruto dan terdengar sedih.

"Apakah ia masih marah?" Naruto membatin merasa bersalah. Hinata benar, tak seharusnya ia terus membela Sakura karena Sakura telah keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak marah. Cepatlah. Sepertinya salju tak kan turun hari ini. Jadi aku ingin pergi." Hinata yang langsung menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menemui Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tapi. Hinata." Naruto yang langsung menahan dirinya agar Hinata tak bisa menariknya.

"Hinata, aku ingin Sakura pulang kerumahnya." Pinta Naruto ketika ia melepaskan pelan tangan mungil Hinata yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah pun melakukan apa yang Naruto pinta.

..

"Kalau begitu kita pulang ke jepang." ucap Hinata.

"Aku masih ingin disini sampai salju turun." jawab Naruto yang tak ingin terima bantahan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Tidak. Kau disini." sela Naruto cepat.

"Aku tak mau Naruto." tolak Hinata.

Baiklah.. Mari kita mulai dengan sedikit pembicaraan yang lebih tak terdengar seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

"Naruto. Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan ini jadi dengarkan baik-baik." ucap Hinata pelan setelah mengatur nada bicaranya.

"Kau harus menghargaiku. Kau tahu, Kau tak pernah menghargaiku. Aku selalu berusaha melindungimu. Aku tak suka jika gadis itu berperilaku seenaknya padamu tapi kau malah terus melindunginya. Kau marah padaku dan akhirnya kau minta maaf tapi lain waktu kau melakukannya lagi. Aku sungguh muak dengan sikap mu itu. Aku juga punya kesabaran." Hinata yang akhir nya menjelaskan ketidaksukaannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tak perlu kau lindungi. Lagi pula kami memang selalu begitu. Kami selalu baik-baik saja. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." jawab Naruto tak terima. Baiklah. Naruto sudah mulai ingin bertengkar lagi.

"Dia meninggalkanmu padahal kau yang mengajaknya kesini. Dia memukulmu dan terus mengabaikanmu tanpa menghiraukan perasaanmu. Dia datang hanya karena ia memerlukanmu. Meskipun kau sungguh mencintainya kau tetap tak boleh membiarkannya berperilaku seenaknya." Hinata yang bersikeras agar Naruto sadar jika yang ia lakukan adalah salah.

"Terserah padaku. Kau tak berhak mengaturku." Naruto yang menaikan satu volume suaranya.

"Aku tak mengaturmu. Aku hanya melindungimu. Aku tak mau dia bersikap seenaknya padamu! Aku tak mau kau bersedih." jawab Hinata menjelaskan. Ia sungguh bisa gila menghadapi manusia ini.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Kau tak berhak ikut campur dengan urusanku. Kau kira siapa dirimu bisa melindungiku?!" ucap Naruto tak terima yang membuat Hinata menahan amarahnya. Sungguh sia-sia jika berbicara padanya seperti ini.

Baiklah, rencana B

"Naruto. Aku bisa saja pergi kapanpun yang aku mau. Aku bisa membatalkan kontrak kita kapanpun aku mau. Aku tak perduli hukuman apa yang telah menungguku jika aku melakukannya tapi kurasa hukuman lebih baik daripada bersama orang egois sepertimu." Hinata yang mengontrol suaranya agar tak berteriak. Ia tak boleh marah jika tidak lelaki ini tak akan mengerti.

Yaampun.. Hinata peri yang baik hati dan lembut telah menjadi peri yang emosian. Maafkan anakmu yang sudah penuh dengan dosa ini ibunda..! Hiks. Hiks.. Tapi sejujurnya Hinata mengatakan ini hanya sekedar mengancam. Entahlah.. Hinata hanya merasa tak bisa melepaskan si bodoh ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ingin..

"Jadi. Katakan kau tak memerlukanku dan aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Aku akan pergi. Bahkan jika kau terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti tadi. Aku tak akan menolongmu meskipun aku melihatnya. Sekedar informasi. Kau tahu persis bagaimana rasa kecewa dan sedihnya ketika Sakura terus menerus melakukan apapun padamu seenak jidatnya. Disini. Kau adalah dirinya dan aku adalah dirimu!" Hinata semakin memperjelas ucapannya yang membuat Naruto seketika melunak tapi sesuatu ide tiba-tiba saja mendarat di otaknya.

"Hinata. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah ini dan tersenyumlah seperti biasanya." pinta Naruto yang... Uhmm..? Entahlah.. Mendengar kata aku akan pergi membuat Naruto seperti ingin menangis. Rasanya hatinya tiba-tiba terasa kosong tapi rasanya ia mulai mengerti, Mengapa Hinata terlihat tak menyukai sikap Sakura pada nya. Hinata mengatakannya dengan jelas dan dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti jelas.

..

"Naruto.. Kau ingin kemana lagi? Sepertinya sudah cukup bermain di wahana." tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya hingga matanya menyipit.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lucu. Naruto tahu jawabannya. Itu karena Hinata merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Ternyata selama ini ia selalu membuat Hinata kecewa karena sikapnya.

"Mungkin sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Rasanya pasti sama seperti Sakura mengabaikanku dan tak perduli dengan perasaanku. Hinata selalu berada diposisi yang sama denganku. Sakura selalu berbuat seenaknya tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku dan aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata. Itu sebabnya Hinata selalu kesal dan kecewa tapi ia selalu mengalah dan juga ia sangat tahu caranya membuatku melunak seperti tadi tapi sayangnya aku sudah tahu bagaimana caranya menjinakkan dia kembali." pikir Naruto lucu. Ternyata ia bisa meminta Hinata untuk melupakan sebuah ingatan seperti tadi.

.. ?

"Hm? Apa yang Naruto pikirkan?" pikir Hinata bingung dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Apanya tentang perasaan Hinata? Apanya Sakura? Posisi? Melakukan apa?

"Mari kita ke gunung dan menunggu salju turun." ajak Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Ia telah sering membuat Hinata kecewa padahal selama ini hanya Hinatalah yang selalu ada untuknya. Kini ia harus memperbaikinya. Ia tak boleh egois. Bagaimana jika Hinata sungguh pergi? Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata kerena sikap buruknya ini.

"Ternyata tanpa aku sadari, sikapku menjadi seperti sikap Sakura. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Aku tak boleh terus membuatnya kesal apalagi pergi. Ia khawatir padaku, tak seharusnya aku marah padanya. Ia mengerti tentang kekecewaanku. Ternyata aku telah bersalah padanya." Naruto membatin, merasa bersalah. Mengapa ia baru sadar soal ini? Selama ini Hinata pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto pikirkan?" Hinata yang semakin binggung dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Apanya kesal? Apanya pergi?

.

.

"Hinata sungguh temanku yang baik. Kini aku mengerti perasaannya."

...

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi mengapa mendengar dia mengatakan aku adalah temannya membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit?.."

.

.

.

"Apakah dia sungguh tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Yo.. Moga makin bagus. Moga kalian suka... Ehem.. Tu si naruto sudah sadar. Dia tak akan seenaknya Sama Hinata lagi. Dia udh sadar Hinata teman yang baik..

BByee


	7. Kesalahan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Hinata sungguh temanku yang baik. Kini aku mengerti perasaannya."

...

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi mengapa mendengar dia mengatakan aku adalah temannya membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit?.."

"Apakah dia sungguh tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?"

...

"A?! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Hinata membatin ketika ia tersadar dari pikirannya.

..

"Ini adalah gunung Sobaek. Duduklah." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto yang masih menatap kesana kesini. Rumput hijau ditanah, bunga-bunga, pohon-pohon dan sangat dingin. Tempat ini sangat indah.

Hinata yang terduduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menatap lurus ke depan, antara langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang dan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Mengapa jantungku terus berdebar?" pikir Hinata tak mengerti. Mengapa hatinya tak terima Naruto hanya menganggap nya sebagai teman?

"Ha?!" Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia tahu sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan tadi. Ingatannya tadi telah kembali. Hinata memang melupakan kejadian tadi tapi hanya untuk beberapa menit. Itu tak curang. Naruto hanya menyuruhnya melupakan masalah itu tapi ia tak mengatakan untuk melupakannya selamanya.

Sebuah senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Hinata dengan dagunya yang masih menempel di antara lututnya. Sebaiknya ia berpura-pura lupa soal hal ini tapi apakah sungguh Naruto sungguh akan bersikap baik padanya? Apakah Naruto sungguh mengerti perasaannya? Tidak! "Dia hanya menggangapku sebagai temannya. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan."

Tidak! Aku temannya..!

...

?

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan darinya?" bukankah aku senang karena dia sudah menggangapku sebagai temannya?

.

.

.

.

"Nata? Hinata?!"

"Ha? Ada apa?" Hinata yang tersadar dari lamuannya dan menatap Naruto disebelahnya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto aneh sambil terus menatap kedua mata Hinata hingga matanya menyipiyit.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah.. Tidak. Kau tahu, semakin aku memikirkan Sakura, aku jadi semakin kesal. Padahal aku mencintainya. Mengapa aku merasa bisa membencinya?" tanya Naruto aneh ketika ia menatap ke depan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." jawab Hinata yang malas menjelaskan. Nanti mereka bertengkar lagi.

?

"Ah, Naruto. Kau tahu. Ada suatu permainan, namanya tatap-tatapan. Nah.. Jadi kau harus bertatap mata dengan lawanmu dan saling mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan orang yang menjawab tak akan bisa berbohong." ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya tahu permainan ini dari beberapa pasang manusia yang tengah berpacaran. Mereka bertengkar dan lelaki itu bilang tatap mataku dan katakan kau tak mencintaiku dan gadis itu terlihat tak bisa menjawabnya atau tak berani katakan tidak karena ia masih mencintai lelaki itu. Jadi kesimpulannya nama permainan itu tatap-tatapan dan mengajukan pertanyaan menurut Hinata.

"Sungguh? Mengapa hanya dengan bertatap mata, tidak bisa berbohong?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin kita harus mencobanya untuk mencari jawabannya?" saran Hinata sambil mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap ke Naruto.

"Baiklah. Mari kita coba." Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke Hinata dan menatap matanya.

"Uhm..?emm.."

"Kau harus menatapku." ucap Naruto ketika Hinata terus menggerakan bola matanya ke mana-mana.

"Ah, iya!" Hinata yang langsung menatap mata biru Naruto.

...

Satu menit kemudian.. Masih saling bertatapan tanpa suara.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai, inginkan dan mungkin yang kau cintai?" tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Ramen." jawab Naruto cepat. Rasanya aneh memainkan permainan ini.

"Kau mencintai Sakura atau ramen limitedmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Tentu saja Ramen." jawab Naruto tanpa ragu sedikitpun yang membuat Hinata menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata ragu. Dia memilih ramen daripada orang yang ia cintai?

"Kau tahu, ramen selalu menemaniku dan tak pernah menyakitiku. Aku merasa sedih ketika ia tak ada di sisiku tidak dengan Sakura. jadi aku lebih mencintainya." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran bahagianya yang membuat Hinata menahan tawanya. Ia bukan hanya ceroboh, tapi juga bodoh soal cinta dan suka.

"Besok jika kau bertemu Sakura. Tatap matanya dan tanyakan padanya apa itu cinta dan apa itu suka." saran Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Naruto sambil kembali menatap mata Hinata. Ini adalah permainan anak kecil. Rasanya ini tak bisa membuat dirinya untuk tak berbohong tapi yasudahlah. Tak ada salahnya sedikit bermain.

.

.

Dua menit berlalu dan tak ada suara sedikitpun kecuali detak jantung dan suara alam. Kedua mata itu yang terus saling menatap. Apa yang harus aku tanyakan? Dan apa yang akan dia tanyakan? Hal itu lah yang terus berputar di otak Naruto dan Hinata.

...

"Apa kau bisa meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau mengerti tentang perasaanku?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Permainan Ini aneh. Rasanya cangung dan kosong.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi?" tanya Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto lagi dan Hinata tak menjawab. Matanya yang masih sibuk menatap mata Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto. Jantungnya yang semakin berdebar.

"Mungkin." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kau... memilih Ramen atau aku?" Tanya Hinata berharap.

...

.

"Kamu." jawab Naruto pelan yang membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdebar sedangkan membuat Naruto tak mengerti? Mengapa ia mengatakan Hinata? Dan mengapa tadi ia lebih memilih ramen daripada Sakura? Mengapa mulutnya menjawab tak sesuai dengan apa maunya?

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Apakah Naruto berbohong? Jika tidak bisakah Naruto mengatakan ia memilih Hinata bukan karena ia akan rugi karena kehilangan Hinata? Bisakah Naruto mengatakan ia memilih Hinata karena ia tak mau meninggalkan Hinata?

Kedua mata itu yang masih saling menatap tak berpaling sedetikpun. Rasanya waktu seolah melambat. Naruto bahkan merasakan lambat helaan nafasnya.

...

"Aku... tak tahu. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu..." jawab Naruto ragu tapi mengapa ia mengatakan hal ini? Bukan ini yang ingin ia katakan? Mengapa terus menatap mata Hinata membuat nya tak berani berbohong? Rasanya apa yang ia katakan akan sungguh terjadi.

...

"Apakah selama ini aku selalu mengecewakanmu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Selalu."

"Tapi mengapa kau selalu datang padaku?"

...

"Karena kau bodoh dan tak mengerti apapun."

"Lalu apakah kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku lebih memilih tak memakan ramen seumur hidupku daripada kehilangan mu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa setelah ada Hinata semuanya terasa lebih rumit? Mengapa ia merasa akan melakukan dan meninggalkan apapun agar ia tetap bisa bersama Hinata? Semuanya sangat sulit untuk dimengerti Naruto.

"Karena aku sangat menguntungkan mu." jawab Hinata apa adanya tapi mengapa rasanya sangat sakit? Mengapa ia mengatakan hal ini? Bukankah harusnya Hinata mengatakan karena kau mencintaiku? Tidak! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Naruto bodoh. Ia sangat Bodoh, mungkin juga dalam cinta. Itu sebabnya ia tak mengerti. Dan sekarang mengapa Hinata pun tak mengerti?

Dia bodoh. Dia memilih Hinata daripada ramen yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari Sakura dan apapun tapi mengapa si bodoh lebih memilih Hinata? Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Mengapa dia tak memikiran apapun? Apa maksudnya?

Bukannya Nauto tak memikirkan apapun melainkan Hinata yang terlalu tak tenang hingga tak mendengar apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Apa menurutmu aku sangat bodoh dan tak mengerti apapun?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Saat ini ia bahkan tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat bodoh tapi mengapa ia merasa sangat bodoh? Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini? Apa maunya? Mengapa ia merasa sangat plin plan? Ia mencintai ramen tapi ia memilih Hinata? Apa maksudnya?

"Apakah kau mencintai ku?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar yang membuat Naruto berpikir keras. Apa itu cinta? Apakah sama seperti ia mencintai Sakura dan Ramennya? Naruto tahu! Hinata adalah temannya yang paling baik, itu sebabnya Naruto tak mau meninggalkannya. Ia hanya menyayangi Hinata? Tapi mengapa ia merasa tak bisa melepaskan Hinata? Mengapa ia merasa bisa melepaskan Sakura ataupun ramennya tapi tidak dengan Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Naruto yang langsung terbaring ke tanah hijau, ia sudah tak sadarkan dirinya. Ternyata Hinata yang sadar dengan pertanyaannya langsung membuat Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

"Mengapa aku bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Mengapa ia berharap Naruto mencintainya?

"Dia tak mengerti apapun soal cinta." ucap Hinata menyakinkan dirinya. Tak ada gunanya ia berharap dengan lelaki bodoh itu. Tidak!

"Aku tak mengharapkannya!" Hinata yang tiba-tiba membentak pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa ini kian rumit?

"Aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya. Ia membuat diriku sedih, senang, bahagia,khawatir, ragu, kecewa, sakit.. Aku tak mengerti. Perasaanku bercampur aduk." ucap Hinata tak mengerti. Perasaannya terus saja mempermainkannya. Sebelumnya hanyalah bahagia dan senang tapi kini semua emosi memenuhi dirinya. Bahkan sampai ia lupa memikirkan cara membuat Naruto memutuskan kontrak antara mereka.

"Ini akan berakhir. Jadi jangan mengharapkan apapun darinya." ucap Hinata mengancam dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia boleh menghapus ingatan Naruto soal perjanjian itu, sudah lama ia lakukan tapi sayangnya itu sama saja dengan curang. Ia tak boleh melakukannya.

"Biar saja semuanya tetap begini. Aku bingung. Kau bingung. Aku tak tahu apa mauku padamu. Kau tak tahu apa maumu padaku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan darimu begitu juga denganmu. Jadi. Biarlah semuanya tetap membingungkan. Aku tak ingin jarak kita kian melebar karena masalah yang membingungkan ini." pinta Hinata pada Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia sungguh bingung tapi yang jelas ia tak mau mencintai lelaki ini.

..

Tapi mengapa hatinya ragu lagi?

.

...

?

"Maafkan aku Naruto, kau harus melewatkan salju pertamanya." ucap Hinata menyesal ketika satu persatu salju mulai mengenai dirinya dan Naruto serta sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

07.43

Krrinngggggg!

..

?

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...! Aku terlambat!" teriak Naruto frustasi ketika ia mematikan alaramnya dan melirik ke arah jarum jam.

"Gawat! Gawat!" ia yang langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mondar-mondir. Tak tahu atau lupa ingin lakukan apa.

"Ah!" langkah Naruto yang langsung terhenti dengan senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibirnya. Tunggu? Mengapa ia senang?

"Hinata Hyuuga." panggil Naruto ketika ia menghapus senyum di bibirnya.

...

"Aku ingin sudah siap dan berada disekolah." pinta Naruto ketika Hinata muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku harus berpura-pura tersenyum supaya ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam." pikir Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

...

"Wwoowww!" ucap Naruto kagum ketika ia sudah ready dengan seragam sekolahnya dan kini ia telah berada di bangkunya.

"Ne.. Naruto. Kali ini aku sungguh ada urusan. Bisakah kau tak mengganguku? Hm?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah karena suasana hatiku sedang baik." jawab Naruto jual mahal sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mengapa rasanya hari ini Hinata terlihat lebih cantik dan manis?

"Ah. Kau tahu di America ada suatu tempat bernama labirin cinta. Aku akan membawamu kesana dalam waktu beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana hm?" tawar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tak mau karena kau hampir membuatku terlambat tapi yasudahlah kalau kau memaksa." jawab Naruto jual mahal tanpa memalingkan wajahnya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum geli. Aneh sekali dia.. Dia terlambat tapi Hinata yang bersalah? Huh?

...

"Eh Naruto? Kapan kau masuk?" tanya Sakura aneh sambil menghampiri bangku didepan Naruto.

"Ah. Aku sudah lama sampai." bohong Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Pletaaakkk..!

"Aauuch!"

"Semalam cepat sekali kita pulangnya! Padahal aku sedang berbicara banyak hal dengan Sasuke." protes Sakura tak terima. Padahal semalam ia sedang makan di cafe dengan lelaki tampan itu tapi hmm.. Terus terabaikan.

"Maaf Saku~?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan berhenti mengelus kepala kuningnya. Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang terjadi semalam?

"Apakah semalam kau menikmati waktumu dengan Hinata? Dia baik sekali kau tahu? Kau sangat beruntung jika memiliki dia." ucap Sakura iri. Sakura masih ingat jelas Hinata yang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang jauh lebih tampan dan pintar dari Naruto hanya untuk menemani Naruto yang ia tinggalkan. Romantik.. Hiks..

"Sakura? Apa kau menyukai ku?" tanya Naruto serius ketika ia menatap kedua mata Sakura yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lucu.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai mu. Aku menyayangimu. Kau sudah seperti adikku kau tahu?" jawab Sakura jujur tapi membuat Naruto tak mengerti. Dia mencintaiku? Tapi aku seperti adiknya? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau mencintaiku tapi kau menganggapku hanya sebagai adikmu?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia tak berharap tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku tak mencintaimu tapi aku menyukaimu sama seperti aku menyukai warna pink." jelas Sakura dan Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Rasanya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia adalah Sasuke. Aku tahu kami baru bertemu tapi aku merasa aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cintanya bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkanmu. Cinta itu sangat kejam bukan?" jelas Sakura. Naruto tak akan mengerti soal ini, itu sebabnya Sakura mau menjelaskannya. Naruto tak tahu apa itu cinta dan suka. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Mengapa Naruto hanyalah sahabat nya. Itu karena Naruto tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Dia hanya menyukai Sakura karena mereka adalah teman sejak lama dan kerena Sakura yang selalu menemaninya.

"Tunggu!? Apa jangan-jangan kau merasakan hal yang sama pada Hinata?" tanya Sakura mengejek ketika ia melihat wajah ragu Naruto.

"Tidak! Dia adalah temanku yang baik dan aku menyukainya tapi aku lebih menyukai ramenku!" jawab Naruto kaget yang membuat Sakura semakin menatapnya penuh makna.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tak mencintainya." pinta Sakura sambil menatap penuh makna mata Naruto.

"Aku tak mencintainya.." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Tatap mataku." ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan tapi mata Naruto terus saja berpaling. Mengapa ia tak berani menatap mata Sakura dan mengatakannya? Ia sungguh takut seolah Hinata akan hilang jika ia mengatakannya. Apakah inilah permainan yang dimaksud Hinata? Tak berani berbohong? Lantas apa maksudnya ini?

.

"Lihatlah. Kau bahkan tak berani menatap mataku." Ucap Sakura ketika mata Naruto tak kunjung diam.

"Cinta itu, jantungmu berdebar sangat kencang ketika didekatnya, kau tak mau meninggalkannya bahkan kau rela melepaskan semuanya agar kau tak kehilangannya. Rasanya sangat kosong ketika dia tak ada dan kesal ketika dia didekat gadis atau lelaki lain. Cinta itu ketika kau senang, ia ada didekatmu. Kau bahagia ketika kau berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Kau akan menyesal ketika kau memarahinya. Penyesalan akan datang ketika ia pergi. Kau akan terus berpikir. Apakah aku sudah terlalu jahat padanya?. Kau akan mengharapkannya kembali tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. kau tak akan bisa menyakitinya seberapa kesalnya dirimu padanya dan kau tak berani mengatakan langsung padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, karena takut ia menolak perasaanmu tapi jauh didalam hatimu kata itu lebih dari sering terucap." jelas Sakura pelan dengan bahasa yang dimengerti Naruto. Naruto yang terus mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Hinata, satu demi satu hari yang mereka lewati, tawa, canda, pertengakaran dan emosi lainnya yang mereka lalui.

Sakura yang kembali tersenyum lucu ketika ia menatap wajah berpikir dan ragu Naruto. Apakah akhirnya Natuto akan mengerti soal cinta?

"Kau harus kehilangannya terlebih dahulu dan disaat ia sudah hilang. Kau akan tahu apakah kau sungguh mencintainya atau tidak? Kau akan tahu betapa besarnya rasa cintamu padanya dan kau akan tahu sakitnya ketika kau akhirnya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Jadi sebaiknya pastikanlah apakah kau sungguh mencintainya atau tidak tapi ingatlah. Penyesalan akan datang jika ia tak kembali lagi."

Tap.. Sakura yang menepuk pundak Naruto yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari acara mematungnya dan menatapnya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat dan menyesal, waktu tak akan pernah berputar balik jadi pergi dan carilah dia. Pastikan apakah perasaanmu ini benar atau tidak.?" ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan sensei yang baru saja ingin memasuki kelas dan memanggilnya.

"Apakah akhirnya dia mengerti?" tanya Sakura penasaran entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ Haah~" Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya di parkiran bagian dalam. Saat ini gerbang sudah ditutup jadi tak akan lagi ada manusia yang lewat.

"Hyuuga Hinata." panggil Naruto.

...

?

"Jangan menatapnya Naruto!" pinta Hinata panik sambil menutup mata Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata?" ucap seorang lelaki yang muncul bersamaan dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menjauh dari Hinata, apa yang terjadi? Ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut perak dan dengan sayap merah hitam?

"Naruto, tutup matamu." Pinta Hinata panik. Mereka yang kini berada di kamar Naruto tapi kembali berpindah tempat ketika lelaki berambut perak tadi mengikuti nya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang menjauhkan paksa kedua telapak tangan mungil Hinata yang menutup matanya.

"Aku ingin kau diam disini." pinta Naruto yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau teman Hinata? Tapi mengapa sayapmu merah?" tanya Naruto penasaran ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap lelaki berambut perak tadi.

"Kau berbohong Hinata. Dia melihat sayapku." ucapnya tak senang.

"Katakan sesuatu Hinata. Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya?

"To-Toneri. Aku memiliki perjanjian dengan nya. A-aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan paksa." jawab Hinata pelan. Naruto akan berada dalam masalah.

"Kau harus membatalkan perjanjianmu dengannya." pinta Toneri pada Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Na-naruto. Maafkan aku tapi kali ini kau harus." sambung Hinata pelan dan takut.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Naruto tak terima pada Toneri.

"Karena kau tak seharunya tak bisa melihat kami. Kau akan celaka." jawab Toneri dengan tatapan memperingati.

"Naruto, dia benar. Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah menutup matamu. Kau tak seharusnya hidup denganku" sambung Hinata pelan. Seharusnya dari awal ia tak bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Tak boleh ada satupun manusia yang melihat sayap mereka apalagi tempat tinggal dan memerintah mereka seenaknya. Kini Toneri sudah tahu soal ini. Naruto akan dalam masalah. Tugas Hinata adalah menutup mata para manusia yang bisa melihat mereka tapi Toneri dan keluarganya akan membantu jika Hinata dan yang lainnya memiliki masalah dengan manusia. Toneri bisa membunuh manusia yang bisa melihat sayap mereka dengan sekejap mata. Dulu ibu Hinata juga memiliki masalah dengan seorang manusia dan ayah Toneri yang membantunya. Ia membunuh manusia itu tanpa ragu dan karena hal itu, ibu Hinata terbebas dari manusia kejam itu. Mereka punya hak untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang yang bisa melihat sayap apalagi tempat tinggal mereka.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto pada Toneri dengan tatapan yakinnya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan Hinata." sambung Naruto tak ragu sedikitpun yang membuat Hinata semakin khawatir.

"Toneri. Berikan aku waktu. Aku akan berbicara padanya. Kumohon." pinta Hinata berharap.

"Baiklah." jawab Toneri yang kemudian menghilang.

..

"Naruto. Kumohon." pinta Hinata berharap. Naruto telah masuk di daftar Toneri dan ia akan mendapat masalah, mungkin juga mati.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau tak khawatir soal ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tak akan melepaskanmu." ucap Naruto yakin.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku. Kali ini aku tak bisa mendengarkanmu." jawab Hinata menyesal.

"Hinata jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuanku. Aku akan mencelakakan diriku sendiri." ancam Naruto yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia tak Ingin Naruto celaka. Itu tak beda jauh jika Toneri akan mencelakainya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku harus selalu disampingmu agar aku bisa melindungimu." pinta Hinata. Cuma ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika ia bertengkar dengan Toneri, itu tak masalah yang penting Naruto baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Toneri tak bisa menyakitinya. Jadi selama ia disamping Naruto, Naruto akan aman.

"Itu yang aku harapkan." jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya. Emang apa yang bisa lelaki tadi lalukan? Membunuhnya? Hahaha.. Jangan bercanda.

"Sebaiknya aku membicarakan hal itu lain kali saja." pikir Naruto ketika ia terus menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat khawatir, was-was dan takut.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan selama itulah mata Hinata selalu terfokus pada Naruto. Untung saja selama tiga hari ini Toneri tak menampakkan dirinya. Hinata sangat lega tapi tetap tak mengartikan Naruto akan selalu baik- baik saja. Dan Naruto pun tak merasa tak nyaman karena Hinata yang terlihat sangat memperhatikannya. Ia senang. Biarlah semua terjadi dengan sendirinya dan biarkan beberapa hal yang masih belum diungkapkan. Naruto belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Hinata, ia masih tak yakin dan disatu sisi ia merasa sangat malu untuk mengatakannya. Jadi sebaiknya biarkan saja dirinya yang bingung daripada Hinata menjauhinya karena tak menerima perasaannya yang ia sendiri juga tak yakin.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung melangkah melewati zebra cross ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Ee..? Tunggu disini. Kertas ku itu jatuh." ucap Naruto ketika ia tersadar selembar tugasnya terjatuh di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Iya." jawab Hinata sambil mengamati Naruto yang berlari ke jalan dengan lampu yang masih hijau.

.

Tteeettt...

Brakkkk!

Mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika sebuah bus besar yang langsung menabrak Naruto yang membuat Naruto terhempas beberapa menter! Bus itu terlihat melayang? Ini adalah kerjaan Toneri!

.

.

Hinata yang langsung muncul di hadapan Naruto yang dilumuri darah dan dilingkari oleh orang-orang.

"Dia masih tak bernapas!" teriak seorang lelaki panik ketika ia mengecek nafas, nadi, detak jantung Naruto bahkan telah membantu memompa jantungnya serta memberi nafas buatan. Keadaan Naruto sangat buruk, tulangnya terlihat patah sana sini dan dia dilumuri darah!

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata pelan dan takut ketika dirinya bersimpuh didrkat Naruto. Ia cuma membiarkan Naruto berjalan sendiri dan. Ini terjadi hanya dalam satu detik?

"Maafkan aku." satu telapak tangan Hinata yang menempel di dada Naruto.

Cahaya putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dada Naruto.

?

!

"Di-didia!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Dia?!" semua orang di sekitar Naruto yang langsung kehilangan kata-kata ketika mereka melihat Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan keadaannya terlihat sangat sehat. Bagaimana mungkin?!

?

"Hinata? Mengapa ada darah ditubuhku? Dan mengapa semua orang berkumpul disini?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hiks.. Naruto. Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hinata menyesal ketika satu tangannya menempel di pipi kiri Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Kyaahhh!"

"Hinata!" Naruto yang refleks memgengam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata ketika Hinata seolah ditarik pergi dari belakang.

"Mereka terbang!"

"Apa itu!"

"Bagaimana?!" semua orang yang langsung panik ketika kedua manusia tadi seolah ditarik kelangit.

.

"Hinata! Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Perasaannya tak enak. Mengapa Hinata seolah ditarik paksa kesebuah tempat, diatas langit? Tapi Naruto tetap tak mau melepaskannya tak perduli ia akan mati jika jatuh dari ketinggian ini.

"Aku hiks.. Tadi kau terlanggar dan sudah meninggal dan aku hiks.. Membangkitkanmu kembali. Aku melanggar peraturan. Hiks.. Harusnya aku tak boleh melakukannya. Aku telah ikut campur dalam hidup dan mati mu jadi aku akan dihukum Hiks. Jika kau sudah masuk di list Toneri, harusnya dengan alasan apapun aku tak boleh membantumu apalagi membangkitkanmu. Hiks.. Maafkan aku. Semua ini karenaku." jelas Hinata yang terus menahan tangisnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, ia harus meninggalkan Naruto dan dihukum. Tidak! Hatinya terasa sangat sakit kerena ia harus meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia menangis? Bukankah ia senang sudah tak bisa bersama Naruto lagi?

"Jika kau melihat Toneri ataupun kami. Hiks.. Berpura-puralah tak melihat sayap kami. Maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Hiks.. Maafkan aku. Sekarang lepaskan." pinta Hinata menyesal dan berat hati ketika ia melihat laut di bawahnya. Naruto tak akan mati jika jatuh kedalam air.

"Hinata.. Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu." jawab Naruto bersikeras dan semakin mengengam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku membaca pikiranmu." ucap Hinata mengakui. Setidaknya itu mengurangi dosanya.

"Kau?" itu sebabnya, Hinata selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Itu artinya..

"Maafkan aku. Hiks.. Aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks..hiks.. Maafkan aku. Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang seketika pecah, ia yang langsung melepas paksa tangan Naruto yang mengengam tangannya.

"Dan sebenarnya aku mencintaimu meskipun aku tak menginginkannya." ungkap Hinata jujur. Tapi kini ini sudah tak penting lagi. Tapi apakah naruto yang terlalu bodoh karena tak menyadarinya atau Hinata yang terlalu bodoh karena terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Banyak yang ingin Hinata katakan tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat jadi hanya perkataan yang mengatakan semuanya yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Hiks.. Kita tak akan pernah berjumpa lagi."

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Naruto frustasi sambil terus berusaha mengapai tangan Hinata tapi dirinya terus saja terjatuh ke bawah.

"Hinata!" hati Naruto seolah tercabik-cabik dan terasa sangat kosong. Tapi tetap saja...

.

 _"Penyesalan akan datang jika ia telah pergi_."

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tak yakin aku mencintainya."

Plummpp...

.

.

.

.

Czzt czzt czzt.. Blamm.. Pintu sel ukuran besar(seperi buat kurung Kurama) yang langsung tertutup ketika punggung Hinata menghempas dinding didalam sel.

.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..." tangis Hinata yang langsung pecah ketika ia bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya yang mengengam dua batang pintu sel. Disatu sisi hatinya terasa lega dan disatu sisi rasanya tetap sangat sakit. Sangat sangat sakit. Mengapa semuanya berakhir sebelum perasaanya dimulai? Hinata sadar. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Tapi setidaknya ia senang karena Naruto tahu, Hinata mencintainya.

.

.

"Naruto.. Hiks..hiks.. Maafkan aku. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.."

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku. Hiks.. Seharusnya dari awal, aku tak pernah bermain dengan kataku. Hiks.. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Jika saja aku tak mencintaimu. Rasanya tak kan sesakit ini. Hiks.. Dan aku tak akan membantumu ketika kau tergeletak dijalanan, mungkin kau tak akan pernah tergeletak disana dan aku tak akan berada disini Hiks.. Mengapa aku begini bodoh! Hiks.."

"Hiks.. Dan mengapa sekarang hiks.. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Hiks.." lagi-lagi Hinata terasa dipermainkan. Mengapa disaat seperti ini ia merasa sangat penting untuk mengetahui apakah Naruto mencintainya atau tidak?

.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Kau dihukum karena telah berani ikut campur dalam urusan hidup mati seorang manusia."

.

.

"Hiks.. Aku tak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Hiks.. Aku tak akan bisa bertemu Naruto lagi. Hiks... Aku hiks.. Harusnya dari awal aku tak membohongi diriku sendiri Hiks. Jika saja aku mengatakannya lebih awal hiks.. Meskipun ia tak mencintaiku. Aku senang, setidaknya aku tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Hiks."

Hinata terus saja mengakui perasaannya sampai ia lupa...

.

.

.

.

Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa itu cinta...

Naruto juga tak akan mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri karena ia bodoh dan tak mengerti apapun.

"Hiks.. Naruto...maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Yo.. Moga suka.. Hmm.. Ini.. Cip cip cip. Udh mau tamat. Hmm.. Begini aja.. Moga makin bagus..

Itu. Toneri ada bagi yang tanyain.. Naruto itu hmm.. Baka ya. Hingga kini pun ia tak yakin ia benaran cinta ma Hinata. Sampai saat ini ia yakin ia cinta sama Sakura dan ia yakin ia suka pada Hinata karena hinata baik. Hanya itu. Hmm.. Cip cip cip.. Dia seolah hapal mati pada suatu tugas. No satu a tetaplah a.. Nomor dua b tetaplah b. Tak perduli soal itu dibalik.. Cip cip cip.. Gregetan author lihat Naruto.. Yaampun..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~" kepala Naruto yang akhirnya muncul di permukaan air. Ia yang langsung menatap ke sana kemari mencari dimana Hinata pergi tapi ia tak melihat apapun.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto tapi sayangnya tak ada jawaban.

"Dia.. Selama ini." ucap Naruto tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhhh! Dasar iblis! Jadi selama ini dia membaca pikiranku? Semua yang aku pikirkan!?" Wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"Semuanya.." satu persatu hal yang pernah Naruto pikirkan kembali mendarat di otaknya.

"Semuanya?!" Detak jantung Naruto yang semakin cepat berdebar.

"Kyahhhhhh! Aku harus mencari nya dan memintanya melupakan semuanya apapun yang terjadi!" Naruto yang langsung panik. Iya. Naruto hanya ingin meminta Hinata melupakan semua yang pernah ia pikirkan. Hanya itu alasan ia akan mencari Hinata bukan yang lainnya. Ya.. Itu benar.

"Aku masih tak yakin aku sungguh mencintainya jadi aku akan menyelamatkannya kerena aku menyukai nya." Ucap Naruto yang kembali bingung.

"Aaahh! Masa bodoh! Yang penting sekarang Hinata lebih penting. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lainnya!"

.

.

.

.

18.48

Beberapa jam ditengah laut dan akhirnya bertemu dengan sebuah kapal yang bertujuan ke jepang yang baik hati pun menyelamatkan Naruto.

.

.

Bam! bam! bam!

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Naruto kuat sambil terus mengedor pintu rumah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Bamm! Bamm! Bamm!

"Kau ingin mati?!" Sakura yang langsung marah ketika ia membuka pintu yang digedor kayak orang gila oleh Naruto.

"Hinata.. Hinata.." ucap Naruto panik.

"Masuklah. Kita bicarakan didalam." Naruto yang langsung masuk mengekori Sakura ke ruang tamu.

.

"Nah. Apa kau ingin mengatakan kau sungguh mencintai Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran ketika Naruto terduduk di sofa di seberang nya.

"Hinata pergi." ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Dia pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi." jelas Naruto singkat.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu? Mengapa? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Mengapa dia pergi?" tanya Sakura panik. Apa yang lelaki bodoh ini lakukan pada Hinata?

"Ada alasan yang tak bisa aku katakan, tapi dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan ku." jelas Naruto yang tiba-tiba kecewa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Hatiku terasa sangat kosong dan tercabik-cabik, rasanya aku ingin menangis dan aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin dia selalu ada disampingku." jawab Naruto jujur yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan begitu. Aku tak mencintainya aku hanya menyukainya karena dia temanku dan karena ada suatu hal. Itu sebabnya aku sedih dia pergi." sambung Naruto cepat yang membuat senyum Sakura menghilang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sedih karena dia pergi. Kau ingin menemuinya dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Itu artinya kau mencintainya!" marah Sakura tak terima. Orang ini bahkan lebih bodoh dari yang terbodoh bahkan lebih bodoh lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya karena aku merindukannya. Aku hanya hanya hanya eee? Hanya ingin dia ada disisiku." jawab Naruto yang membuat dahi Sakura semakin berkerut.

"Kau mencintainya Naruto! Itu sebab nya kau merindukannya dan ingin selalu bersamanya!" jelas Sakura to the point tapi manusia ini sama sekali tak mengerti!

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang! Aku mencintai kam~"

"Aku atau Hinata?"

"Hinata." jawab Naruto cepat ketika Sakura menyela ucapannya.

"Apakah itu tak cukup jelas?!" Sakura yang kembali menaikan volume suaranya. Lihatlah. Naruto menjawab Hinata tanpa berpikir tapi ia masih tak mengerti. Intinya dia mencintai Hinata! Itu pasti! Mengapa dia tak mengerti? Dibagian mana yang di tak mengerti?!

"Tidak. Maksudku. Aku memang memilih Hinata kerena aku selalu ingin disampingnya, dia sangat baik padaku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku hanya eeh? Aku senang dia bersamaku." lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto membuat kepala Sakura seolah berasap. Dia sungguh bodoh!

"Naruto. Kau ingin bersamanya karena kau mencintainya! Bagian mana yang tak jelas untukmu?! Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari yang terbodoh! Kau hanya tak yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya karena takut dia menolakmu. Bukan karena kau tak mencintainya!" jelas Sakura yang semakin memperjelas.

"Dengar Sakura. Biar aku jelaskan bagaimana perasaanku pada Hinata." ucap Naruto yang lelah dengan keras kepala Sakura.

"Aku senang ketika aku bertemu dengan nya apalagi jika dia tertawa dan tersenyum, aku bahagia jika dia bahagia. Aku kesal ketika dia didekat lelaki jelek itu, aku senang ketika dia datang padaku. Aku akan melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk bersama Hinata, aku bersumpah tak akan memakan ramen lagi asalkan Hinata tetap di sisiku. Aku suka memeluknya ketika aku ingin tidur. Menatapnya tertidur seolah obat tidur bagiku. Rasanya nyaman ketika aku bersamanya. Aku merasa sepi dan kosong ketika tak bersamanya apalagi jika dia lebih memilih pergi dengan lelaki jelek itu. Akan aku lakukan apapun agar dia tetap bersamaku. Aku sangat sedih jika melihatnya sedih. Dan saat ini aku akan mengejarnya dan membawanya pulang meskipun ke ujung dunia sekalipun ataupun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku. Aku ingin melihatnya. Dan sedikit memeluknya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar tapi eh? Memeluknya. Ah tidak bukan itu maksudnya.

"Ah. Maksudku aku akan menemuinya dan mengurus sedikit masalah. Eh.. Setelah masalah kami selesai. Aku akan menyimpannya di botol dan selalu membawanya. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak mau kehilangannya, Meskipun dia tak mau aku akan memaksanya karena aku ingin bersamanya. Intinya semua ini karena dia teman ku. Apa kau mengerti Sakura?" jelas Naruto yang kembali membuat dahi Sakura kembali berkerut. Dia mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi mengapa pada akhirnya tak ada kata aku mencintainya?

"Naruto. Aku akan katakan suatu rahasia padamu tapi berjanji lah jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun." ucap Sakura penuh rahasia yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Hinata pergi karena ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke." bisik Sakura yang membuat Naruto membeku.

"Tidak. Kau bohong. Ada alasan lain mengapa dia pergi. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu tapi bukan karena itu." jawab Naruto tak percaya.

"Tidak. Sasuke yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang mereka memang sudah lama dijodohkan dan kini saatnya mereka menikah." ucap Sakura menyakinkan yang membuat Naruto semakin tak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasanya sakit.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi tapi Sakura terlebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Tidak! Kau tak mencintainya. Untuk apa mengacau pernikahan mereka?" Sakura yang terus menarik tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto terdiam. Itu benar. Mengapa Naruto harus pergi mencarinya jika ia tak mencintai Hinata?

"Kau bilang kau mencintai dia! Terus mengapa kau membiarkannya menikah dengan Hinata?! Hinata itu milikku!" marah Naruto ketika ia menepis kuat tangan Sakura yang mengengamnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Hinata mencintainya." jawab Sakura yang membuat Naruto kembali terdiam.

 _"Dan sebenarnya aku mencintaimu meskipun aku tak menginginkannya_." ucapan Hinata yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran Naruto.

"Dia mencintaiku." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku!" ucap Naruto terkejut sambil menatap yakin mata Sakura.

"Yosshh! Sekarang aku punya alasan untuk menemuinya!" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba semangat, ia yang hendak pergi tapi Sakura kembali menahan tangannya.

"Tidak! Kau tak mencintainya! Jangan beri dia harapan palsu." ucap Sakura tak setuju. Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tak setuju.

"aku akan membatalkan pernikahannya dan membawa Hinata kembali. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku ingin melakukannya tapi yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkan Hinata bersama lelaki lain." ucap Naruto yakin ketika ia menepis tangan Sakura yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kau mencintainya bodoh! Bagian mana yang kau tak mengerti?! Kau mengatakannya dengan jelas! Kau mencintainya! Hanya itu alasan mengapa kau melakukan semua ini!" Sakura yang terus mengejar Naruto hingga ke gerbang rumahnya tapi Naruto terus saja melangkah pergi. Ia tak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura sama sekali.

"Kami-sama ku.. Mengapa aku punya teman sebodoh itu?" tanya Sakura putus asa.

"Dia mengatakan nya dengan jelas tapi dia tak yakin dia mencintai Hinata? Bagian mana yang dia tak mengerti? Semuanya jelas! Dia mencintai Hinata! Kami-sama. Ampuni aku jika aku membunuhnya nanti." ucap Sakura frustasi dengan kedua tangannya yang menunjuk ke sana kesini. Ia tak mengerti dengan pola pikir Naruto. Dia mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas tapi mengapa ia tak mengerti bahwa ia mencintai Hinata? Oh.. Sedikit pemberitahuan. Sakura hanya berbohong soal pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ia bahkan belum pernah ketemu dengan Sasuke setelah kembali dari Korea. Tragis sekali nasibnya. Ia sungguh rindu dengan wajah datar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan?! Akan aku hancurkan wajah jelek lelaki jelek itu!" ucap Naruto tak terima sambil terus melangkah menelusuri jalan. Ia berjalan kemanapun. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan petunjuk dimana Hinata berada. Ia bersumpah akan memasukan Hinata kebotol dan selalu membawanya kemana-mana.

"Sasuke sialan! Dimana kau! Sasuke! Sialan! Brengsek! Lelaki yang tak lebih tampan dariku! Sialan! Dimana kau! Keluar jika kau berani!" Naruto yang terus berteriak tanpa menghiraukan mata-mata di mana-mana tertuju padanya.

"Sasuke sialan! Brengsek! Dimana Hinataku?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

12.01

"Ketemu! Ketemu!" teriak seorang lelaki bersurai kuning senang.

"Majukan sedikit lagi." pintanya yang ternyata Naruto pada seorang anak buahnya yang mengemudi kapal kecil ini.

"Berhenti." pinta Naruto lagi. Ia yang kemudian mendekati seguni yang berisi batu-batu ukuran sedang yang tak jauh dari nya.

"Sialan! Kembalikan Hinataku!" marahnya sambil melempar sebiji demi sebiji batu tadi ke langit didepannya. Tapi sayangnya batu yang ia lempar sama sekali tak mengenai tujuannya.

"Sialan! Hinata! Keluarlah! Aku mencarimu! Kau berhutang padaku! Keluar! Sialan!" marahnya sambil terus melemparkan batu langit tapi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut raven.

"Hei! Sialan! Kemari kau!" pinta Naruto dan lelaki berambut raven itu pun turun menghampirinya, menghiraukan seorang anak buah di kursi kemudi yang terbengong-bengong? Selama satu tahun ini Naruto tak bisa menemukan lelaki ini jadi ia putuskan mencari tempat dimana Hinata dibawa.

.

"Bawa aku ke Hinata. Sasuke." Pinta Naruto ketika Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau belum puas dia dihukum?" tanya Sasuke datar yang terdengar dingin. Sehari setelah berdebat dengan Sakura, Sakura mengatakan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bohong dan Naruto menyimpulkan jika Hinata sungguh dihukum.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku akan membebaskannya." ucap Naruto yakin.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia seperti mu?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Jadi bawa aku ke atas." ucap Naruto menekankan kata-katanya dengan tatapan yakin nya.

...

"Baiklah.." jawab Sasuke pasrah. Ia penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia bodoh ini?

"Jangan memegang tanganku. Aku masih normal." Naruto yang langsung menarik tangannya ketika Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Diamlah." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tap.. Sasuke yang menempelkan telapak tangannya di satu pundak Naruto.

.

.

Mereka berdua yang kini berdiri di tempat yang Naruto lempari batu tadi.

"Sasuke? Siapa lelaki ini?" tanya seorang wanita bersuarai indigo ketika ia melihat Sasuke dan seorang lelaki bersurai kuning memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata." sela Naruto yang membuat wanita yang ternyata ibu Hinata terkejut.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun." jawab Hana(ibu Hinata) pasrah.

"Aku bisa. Cukup bawa aku ke siapa yang berani menghukumnya." Ucap Naruto yakin. Selama setahun ini ia telah memikirkan banyak sekali cara, mengingat apa yang pernah Hinata katakan ataupun hal lainnya, ia bahkan bisa menemukan tempat ini setelah lamanya mencari jadi tak mungkin ia tak bisa membebaskan Hinata, sekedar info. Mereka tak bisa menyakiti nya jadi Naruto tak takut jika ia membuat masalah disini.

"Ikut aku.." pinta Hana pasrah yang langsung melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

Mereka bertiga yang menghentikan langkah mereka disebuah ruangan lumayan gelap, dihadapan mereka pula dihiasi tiga meja dan kursi yang juga berwarna hitam, ini seperti tempat pengadilan?

"Ayah.. Ada yang ingin berbicara dengan mu." ucap Hana sopan pada seorang lelaki tua yang terduduk di bangku besar tadi dibagian tengah.

"Ini penting pak tua!" sela Naruto tak sabaran yang membuat lelaki tua tadi menatapnya.

"Kau yang membuat cucuku di hukum?" ucapnya datar.

"Hana, Sasuke. Keluarlah. Tinggalkan kami." pinta lelaki tua itu yang langsung dituruti oleh Hana dan Sasuke.

.

"Lancang sekali kau kesini." ucapnya lagi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sinis.

"Pak tua. Kau yang menghukum Hinata bukan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya dan itu karenamu. Karena dia menyelamatkanmu." jawabnya.

"Hei, Asal kau tahu pak tua. Hinata masih memiliki banyak janji padaku! Bagaimana perhitungan ku? Sudah banyak kali dia hampir mengingkari janjinya tapi aku berbaik hati dan menunda janjinya itu!" tanya Naruto tak terima sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas panjang dari saku celananya.

"Katakanlah apa janjinya. dia tak boleh mengingkari janjinya, janjinya padamu bisa ditukar dengan masa hukumannya."

"Setahun lalu dia berjanji akan membawaku ke labirin cinta." ucap Naruto tak terima.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku berbaik hati telah menundanya, jika tidak. Dia sudah mengingkari janjinya! Si Hyuuga mengingkari janjinya. Memalukan! Cih!" sambung Naruto merendahkan.

"Jika begitu, potongan satu tahun penjara." jawab lelaki tua tadi datar.

"Dulu, ia berjanji akan mengajakku ke amazon dan bla bla bla." jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar.

"Potongan dua tahun penjara." sebagai seorang kakek tentu saja ia senang karena hukuman Hinata diringankan tapi di satu sisi sebagai orang yang bertangung jawab, ia harus adil.

"Dia mengajakku berkeliling dunia dan bla bla bla."

"Lima tahun.." ini seperti sebuah pertukaran. Hinata dipenjara dan Naruto ingin mengeluarkannya. Jadi Naruto memanfaatkan janji yang tak boleh diingkari oleh Hinata dan menukarkannya dengan masa penjara Hinata. Karena Hinata dipenjara dan tak ada yang bisa memenuhi janji itu, itu sebabnya janji itu ditukar dengan masa penjara Hinata. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan oleh kakek Hinata untuk menjaga nama baik Hyuuga, sebuah pertukaran. Membayar hutang janji Hinata pada manusia ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh percakapan kemudian.

"Sebenarnya berapa lama dia ditahan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Sudah banyak tahun yang di kurang tapi mengapa Hinata masih tak bebas?

"Selamanya.. Karena dia telah membangkitkanmu." jawab nya yang membuat mulut Naruto terbuka lebar.

"Tidak! Dia berjanji akan selalu menjadi periku! Itu tak adil untukku?! Apa kau ingin dia mengingkari janjinya? Ha?" tanya Naruto seolah mengancam.

"Jika kau tak mengembalikan cucumu padaku! Dia telah mempermalukan nama Hyuuga! Dia bahkan tak bisa menepati janjinya padaku! Kalian semua bahkan lebih rendah dari manusia sepertiku! Jika saja tetangga kalian tahu hal ini! Mau letak dimana wajah kalian? Ha?!" marah Naruto tak terima.

"Satu tahun." jawab lelaki tua itu singkat yang membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu. Hanya potongan satu tahun?!" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Dia akan dipenjara satu tahun lagi." jelas nya singkat.

"Enak saja! Bahkan satu jam lagi aku tak mau menunggu." Naruto yang sudah kehabisan ide. Bagaimana caranya mengurangi waktu satu tahun itu?

...

"Dengar pak tua. Apakah kau tak bangga pada manusia seperti ku yang berhasil baik kesini? Berikan aku satu permintaan!" pujuk Naruto.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Aaahh... Iya.. Dulu.. Hinata pernah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku dan melindungi ku! Kau tahu pak tua! Gara-gara dia mengingkari janjinya! Aku hampir mati beberapa kali! Tapi karena aku baik hati aku tak mempermasalahkan nya! Apakah kau tak lihat betapa dalamnya pengorbananku?!" jelas Naruto tak terima. Meskipun sedikit dilebihkan.

Rencana..! Apalagi yang harus Naruto katakan?

..

"Aah.. Begini saja pak tua. Bagaimana jika kau membiarkan aku bertemu dengan Hinata hanya satu jam. Sangat gampang bukan? Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam satu jam." pinta Naruto ketika sebuah rencana mendarat di otaknya.

"Atau berikan aku satu permintaan. Aku berjanji semua ini akan beres."

"Tak bisa. Tapi jika kau ingin dia bebas, putuskan kontrak antara kalian. Maka semua ini tak akan terjadi." jawab nya singkat. Dirinya hanya menghapus kata selamanya dari perjanjian Hinata dan Naruto, ia tetap tak bisa membatalkan kontrak janji antara mereka yang masih berlangsung hingga kini. Dengan kata lain, Hinata tetaplah peri Naruto tapi ia bisa pergi kapan pun ia mau karena dia sudah bukan selamanya milik Naruto.

"Kau akan menyesal pak tua! Aku akan menyuruh mereka membantuku!" marah Naruto tak terima, ia yang langsung melangkah keluar.

.

.

"Lelaki jelek! Hei! Jelek!" Naruto yang menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita dekat salah satu kursi.

"Apakah kau ayah Hinata?" tebak Naruto ketika ia melihat lelaki tua yang terduduk di kursi tadi.

"Karena kau putriku di hukum." ucapnya dingin.

"Kau benar. Karena aku dia didalam masalah. Jadi sekarang beri aku satu permintaan aku akan membebaskannya." pinta Naruto to the point.

"Tidak, kau kira siapa dirimu berani memerintahku?" jawabnya dingin.

"Oh.. Aku adalah pemilik putrimu."

.

.

.

Satu jam berdebat kemudian.

"Tentu saja..jika aku tak egois, Hinata tak akan dipenjara, aku tak akan terlanggar dan aku tak akan disini, aku tak akan kesal, aku tak akan mencarinya, aku tak akan marah-marah disini. Aku tak akan menghabiskan banyak uangku! Aku sangat egois! Itu sebabnya jika kau tak mengabulkan apapun mauku, aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini! Sedikit informasi. Aku tahu kau tak bisa menyakitiku!" jelas Naruto yang membuat lawan debatnya terdiam.

"Percayalah. Rencana ini akan berhasil karena Hinata selalu mengunakan nya." ucap Naruto menyakinkan. Haah~ ia sungguh lelah karena bicara tanpa henti sedari tadi.

"Katakan. Katakan apa maumu." pinta ayah Hinata mengaku kalah yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil?

Naruto yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga ayah Hinata dan berbisik-bisik.

...

"Lakukan." pinta Naruto berharap.

...

Buss!

"Mengapa bukunya terbakar?" ucap kakek Hinata kaget ketika buku di dekatnya hangus terbakar.

.

Sementara di rumah Toneri.

...

.

.

.

.

Czzzzttt... Sebuah sel besi yang langsung terbuka yang membuat penghuni sel mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pintu sel yang terbelah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku disini?" tanya nya bingung.

"Hinata, putriku.. Kemarilah.."

"Ayah? Ayah memanggilku?" pikir Hinata ketika ia mendengar suara ayahnya.

...

.

.

"Ayah? Ibu?" panggil Hinata aneh ketika ia muncul ditempat di mana ayah dan ibunya berada.

"Kau sudah bebas putriku." ucap ibu Hinata senang sambil memeluk putrinya itu.

"mengapa aku dikurung?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Mengapa ia dikurung selama satu tahun ini? Apa salahnya?

"Tentu saja karena aku." suara seorang lelaki dari belakang yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya.

"Na-naruto?" panggil Hinata tak percaya dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mengapa lelaki ini berada disini? Ia sangat merindukan lelaki ini.

"Hiks.. Naruto.." Hinata yang langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Hiks.. Naruto. Aku merindukanmu. Hiks..hiks.." ucap Hinata senang. Ia sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Tak ada sehari tanpa memikirkan lelaki kuning ini.

"Aku mencari tempat ini sangat lama." ucap Naruto pelan sambil membalas memeluk erat Hinata. Dia sangat lega. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa terisi. Ia sangat merindukan gadis ini.

"Tunggu! Bukan ini mengapa aku kemari." Naruto yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia menyadari tujuannya mencari Hinata.

"Kau! Dulu! Kau selalu membaca pikirnmu! Sialan! Aku ingin kau melupakan semua yang pernah aku pikirkan." pinta Naruto tak terima yang membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Hinata.. Ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan. Aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini." Pinta Naruto dan Hinata menggangukan pelan kepalanya.

..

"Nah.. Sekarang.. Kita ulangi dari awal lagi."

"Kau! Dulu! Kau selalu membaca pikirnmu! Sialan! Aku ingin kau melupakan semua yang pernah aku pikirkan." pinta Naruto yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi tujuannya kemari hanya karena hal ini?" pikir Hinata kecewa.

...

"Lalu soal yang terkahir kali kau katakan waktu kau hampir di hukum." pinta Naruto yang bingung mengatakannya.

"Kita tak akan bertemu lagi?" tebak Hinata pelan. Ia ingat kata-kata ini tapi mengapa dia dihukum?

"Hmm sebelum itu. Soal... Hmm.. sebelum itu." jawab Naruto yang bingung mengatakannya yang membuat Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya aku mencintaimu?" Hinata membatin dengan jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang. Blusshh..

Ah.. Sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba mendarat di otak Naruto.

"Ini.."

"Aauu.." Hinata yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh.. Ternyata benar." ucap Naruto terkejut dan senang yang membuat Hinata semakin merona. Naruto berhasil mencabut satu helai bulu di sayap Hinata, itu artinya? Hmm..

"Mengapa aku senang?" pikir Naruto tak mengerti. Mengapa ia senang?

"Sakit. Naruto!" desis Hinata ketika Naruto kembali mencabut sehelai bulu putihnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto malah menunjukan cengiran iblisnya sambil terus menatap Hinata yang membuat perasaan Hinata tiba-tiba tak enak.

"Kyahh! Sakit!"

"Akan aku rontokan sayapmu! Bwuahahahaha!" ucap Naruto gemes sambil terus mengejar Hinata dan mencabut satu persatu bulu putihnya.

"Kyaaahh.. Sakit!"

"Aaaahh! Mengapa lantainya berlubang?! Hinataaa!" Naruto yang langsung panik ketika lantai yang dipijaknya tiba-tiba berlubang yang membuat dirinya terjatuh ke bawah.

"Ayah?" ayah Hinata yang langsung membuang wajahnya ketika Hinata memanggilnya. Ini kerjaan ayahnya.

"Naruto.." Hinata yang langsung terbang kearah Naruto.

Tap... Tubuh Naruto yang langsung berhenti terjatuh ketika satu tangan Hinata mengapai satu tangannya.

"Aku menangkapmu." ucap Hinata senang. Ia sangat senang bisa melihat lelaki ini. Tapi ia sungguh masih sangat bingung mengapa ia dikurung? Apa salahnya?

Naruto yang langsung menarik Hinata agar posisi Hinata berhadapan dengannya. Dengan cepat wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hinata hingga akhirnya bibirnya menempel di bibir Hinata, Hinata yang hanya terdiam, membeku, tak mengerti.

"Mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini tiba-tiba aku merasa aku mencintaimu?" ucap Naruto tak mengerti ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat mencintai Hinata? Apalagi ketika ia menciumnya. Rasanya ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi lagi. Mengapa perasaannya sangat aneh? Mengapa saat ini ia yakin ia mencintai Hinata padahal tadi tidak yakin?

Belum sempat Hinata berkata, Naruto malah melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata, membiarkan dirinya kembali terjatuh kebawah tapi Hinata kembali menangkapnya. "Aku suka waktu dia datang dan menangkapku." Naruto membatin senang.

Cupp.. Hinata yang menempelkan pelan bibirnya di bibir Naruto dan Naruto hanya terdiam. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

"Kalau begitu selalulah mencintaiku." Pinta Hinata lembut ketika jarak wajahnya berjarak dua cm dari wajah Naruto. Apakah kali ini sungguh? Apakah lelaki ini sungguh yakin pada perasaannya? Atau apakah ia masih ragu seperti kemarin?

"Aku merindukan mu. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi lagi dariku meskipun kau tak menginginkannya." Ucap Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata. Mengapa ia merasa hal ini sudah benar? Ia merasa ia sungguh mencintai Hinata. Ia merasa sangat sangat mencintai Hinata.

Hinata yang membalas memeluk erat Naruto dengan matanya yang terpejam. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Hinata membatin senang.

"Terima kasih karena telah datang menjemputku..."

.

.

.

"Hinata, sekarang kau harus masuk kedalam botol agar kau tak hilang lagi." pinta Naruto yang membuat mata Hinata terbuka.

?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.wo.. Akhirnya... Naruto sadar juga... Oh myyy... Kyaahhh.. Greger bangat ni sama cara pikir Naruto...

Tinggalkan review..

Bye..


	9. Lamaran terburuk!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Hinata membatin senang.

"Terima kasih karena telah datang menjemputku..."

.

"Hinata, sekarang kau harus masuk kedalam botol agar kau tak hilang lagi." pinta Naruto yang membuat mata Hinata terbuka.

?

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tak mau. Enak saja menyuruhku tinggal di botol. Kontrak kita memang belum batal tapi aku sudah tak wajib lagi memenuhi apa maumu." tolak Hinata tak berminat. Kaki mereka berdua yang kini yang telah menginjak lantai didalam kamar Naruto.

"Hei! Kau bilang akan selalu menu~"

"Tunggu. Apakah tadi kakek tua itu mengurangi masa tahanan Hinata dengan janji Hinata agar selalu memenuhi apa mau ku?" pikir Naruto menebak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu artinya!" beberapa menit berpikir Naruto pun yakin dengan tebakannya jika.

"Saat ini Hinata bisa tak memenuhi apa mauku."

"Ahahaha.." Naruto yang tertawa lemah yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Hinata. Berikan aku satu permintaan." pinta Naruto dengan wajah cutenya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya curiga.

..

"Ah.. Aku mengerti." pikir Hinata dengan sebuah senyum yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibirnya.

"Saat ini dia sudah tak bisa meminta sesuatu hal padaku seenaknya, jadi dia ingin meminta satu permintaan dariku dan meminta hal yang sama seperti dulu." tebak Hinata tepat pada sasaran.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak bodoh." jawab Hinata mengejek yang membuat bibir Naruto memajang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Hinata pergi meninggalkan nya?

"Atau begini saja. Mari kita bertaruh." tawar Hinata, ia dan Naruto kini yang berdiri di pintu masuk sebuah labirin taman di America. Ini adalah labirin cinta yang dimaksud Hinata waktu itu tapi sepertinya ia tak ingat pada janji untuk membawa Naruto kemari.

"Jika kau bisa temukan aku didalam labirin ini dalam waktu satu jam. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan tapi jika tidak, kau harus menuruti apapun mauku bagaimana?" tawar Hinata senang. Asal Naruto tahu. Taman labirin ini adalah yang terbesar didunia. Naruto tak akan mudah menemukan Hinata apalagi dalam waktu satu jam.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemukan mu dalam waktu satu jam. Aku tak akan kalah. Aku tak akan kehilangan mu lagi." jawab Naruto yakin tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku sudah menyetel alarm ponselmu dan kita mulai dari.. Sekarang." Hinata yang langsung menghilang dan Naruto yang langsung berlari masuk menuju pintu masuk labirin di belakang Hinata tadi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang kembali berputar arah ketika ia masuk ke jalan buntu.

"Masih bukan." tanpa basa-basi ia yang kembali berputar arah. Banyak sekali jalan buntu dan mengapa rasanya ia seakan berputar ditempat yang sama?

"Ini juga bukan."

.

.

"Bukan."

.

.

"Jangan buntu."

.

.

"Dimana Hinata?" Naruto yang terus berlari kesana-kemari tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang lelah. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mengecek sisa waktu saat ini.

"Dia tak akan berhasil menemukanku." pikir Hinata senang yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm.. Apa ya yang harus aku pinta padanya nanti?" pikir Hinata senang. Ah.. Tadi diam-diam Naruto meminta pada Hinata agar ia bisa mendengarkan apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Hinata?" ucap Naruto mengingat sesuatu.

Iya! Itu dia!

"Hyuuga Hinata." panggil Naruto. Ia ingat ia tak mengatakan soal janji ini pada kakek tua itu. Itu artinya rencana ini akan berhasil.

Ia yang tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika Hinata muncul dihadapnnya dengan senyum di bibirnya yang perlahan memudar.

"I-itu curang! Kau tak boleh begitu!" marah Hinata tak terima.

Krinngg.. Suara dari saku celana Naruto. Alarmnya sudah berbunyi.

"Aku menemukanmu. Aku menang." jawab Naruto senang dengan senyum lucunya.

"Tidak! Kau curang. Itu curang. Aku tak terima." jawab Hinata tak terima.

"Apa kau mengatakannya dari awal bahwa ini tak boleh?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata terdiam dengan mulut bebeknya.

..

"Baiklah. Aku kalah." jawab Hinata pasrah.

"Tutup matamu. Ada sesuatu barang yang ingin aku berikan padamu." pinta Naruto dan mau tak mau Hinata pun memejamkan matanya.

"Buka matamu." mata Hinata yang perlahan terbuka dan ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan mainan kalungnya yang berbentuk sepasang sayap stenlis yang terbuka lebar.

"Kebetulan sekali aku membawanya. Aku memang ingin memberikannya padamu dari dulu. Ini adalah kalung pemberian ibuku dulu kau tahu?" ucap Naruto senang sambil memasang kalung itu ke leher Hinata dan Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Mainan kalungnya sangat mirip dengan sayapmu bukan? Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik." ucap Naruto senang ketika ia memundurkan dirinya satu langkah.

Hinata yang mengamati sejenak mainan kalung yang dipasang Naruto tadi yang kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu dari dulu tapi waktunya selalu tak tepat. Sebenarnya itu hadiah ulang tahunmu." ucap Hinata pelan dengan sebuah kalung yang perlahan menghiasi leher Naruto.

Naruto yang mengamati sejenak mainan kristal biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di lehernya.

"Kalung itu bisa membeli sebaris rumah mewah jadi jaga baik-baik." ucap Hinata merona yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lucu. Ia bahagia sekali.

...

"Hmm.. Hinata.. Bukan kah disaat seperti ini kau harus memelukku?" tanya Naruto malu sambil terus menghindari tatapan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Baiklah.. Aku tak ingin dihukum karena masalah sepele ini." jawab Hinata pasrah, ia yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah matang di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto yang langsung membalas memeluk Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya yang tak pudar sedikitpun. Hinata bisa merasakan jelas detak jantung Naruto.

"Kau harus mengatakan kau mencintai ku." Pinta Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Hinata. Jantungnya terus berdebar. Ia mengatakannya dari dalam hatinya bukan karena Naruto yang meminta nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Besok siangnya. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 14.03

"Sakura! Sakura!" seorang gadis yang merasa terpanggil langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi sayangnya orang yang memanggilnya memiliki langkah yang lebih cepat darinya.

"Jika kau ingin berkeras kepala tentang Hinata jangan lagi. Aku sibuk." ucap Sakura putus asa sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya untuk menahan pergerakannya. Sakura sungguh angkat tangan.. Selama setahun ini tak ada satu haripun tanpa ocehan Naruto soal Hinata. Dia selalu ke rumah Sakura untuk bercerita tentang Hinata, tentang hal yang sama dan selalu saja diakhiri oleh perdebatan. Sakura serius. Bisakah hal ini berhenti?

"Hinata sudah pulang." ucap Naruto senang yang membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"Terima kasih. Karena kau selalu mendengarkan curhatku selama ini." ucap Naruto senang. Menurut Sakura itu lebih terdengar seperti ocehan.

"Aku sangat senang. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." sambung Naruto semangat.

"Dan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ia tak ingin lagi berdebat dengan si bodoh ini.

"Aku juga mencintainya." jawab Naruto cepat yang membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga..

"Akhirnya..." ucap Sakura bersyukur.

"Karena itu aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Kau bilang kau mencintai Sasuke bukan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Selama setahun ini ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi ia masih sangat ingin menemui lelaki itu.

"Aku berjanji rencana ini akan berhasil. Kau akan bisa melihatnya setiap hari." ucap Naruto yakin yang membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sepertinya si kuning ini serius.

Naruto yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Sipsipsipsip.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

"Hinata, cepat. Panggil Sasuke kemari." pinta Naruto semangat ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku?" Naruto yang langsung terloncat kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Dasar brengsek. Kau membuat jantungku copot." marah Naruto yang masih berdiri di pintu yang masih tertutup.

Toktoktok..

Ckilit..

"Sakura. Masuklah." pinta Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Sakura.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Sakura ketika ia masuk kedalam rumah Naruto.

"Nah. Sasuke. Sakura ingin berbicara denganmu." ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke Sakura yang membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya langsung menggila ketika ia melihat lelaki berwajah dingin ini di dekat Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Bersenang-senanglah. Hinata. Mari pergi."

"Hei! Tunggu." Naruto yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata pergi keluar, menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

"Ahh.." Sakura yang masih ragu untuk berbicara. Apakah sungguh rencana ini akan berhasil? Rencana yang diberikan Naruto terdengar sangat meragukan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Fuuhh.." Sakura yang menghela kuat nafasnya dan mengangkat kepala nya, menatap serius wajah datar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya. Sejujurnya. Aku ingin bertanya dari dulu. Apakah sayap di punggung mu itu nyata?" tanya Sakura serius, ia melihat jelas wajah keget sekilas Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah.. Tempat ini sudah pas." ucap Naruto pada Hinata disebelahnya. Mereka yang kini terduduk ditaman penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Ini adalah taman terbesar di prancis. Dan saat ini sedang kosong melompong, tak ada orang.

"Ini. Aku ingin kau mengabulkan apa yang aku tulis dikertas ini." pinta Naruto semangat sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas yang tergulung.

"Tidak. Jangan melihatnya. Cukup kabulkan saja apa yang aku tulis." sela Naruto cepat ketika Hinata hendak membuka kertas yang tergulung itu.

...

"Sudah." ucap Hinata. Ia penasaran apa yang tertulis di kertas ini tapi sepertinya Naruto tak akan mau memberitahunya.

"Ah! Sekarang mari kita pergi mencari ayah dan ibumu." pinta Naruto dengan cengirannya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya aneh.

"Jangan bertanya." sela Naruto ketika Hinata hendak bersuara.

Hinata yang mengengam satu tangan Naruto yang baru saja beranjak dari posisinya dan kini.

.

Mereka telah berada diruang tamu ditempat yang disebut rumah oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, putriku?" sapa seorang wanita.

"Ibu. Ayah." sapa Hinata dengan senyumnya ketika ia melihat ayah dan ibunya yang terduduk disalah satu sofa.

"Untuk apa manusia itu kesini?" tanya ayah Hinata dingin yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sinis.

"Ehemhem.." batuk Naruto mengejek sambil menyapu pelan rambutnya yang membuat mata Hiashi terbelak. Menatap secara cepat dan bergantian tangan Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Sayap putihmu itu." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sebenarnya iya. Aku ingin bertanya dari dulu tapi aku tak punya waktu itu." jawab Sakura menyakinkan.

"Aku tahu Hinata juga memilikinya tapi aku bersikap tak melihatnya karena tak berani mengatakannya." sambung Sakura yang semakin terdengar pasti oleh Sasuke.

"Aku harus menutup matamu agar kau tak bisa melihat sayap kami." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura yang membuat Sakura terlangkah mundur.

"Apakah kau tak mau menjelaskan padaku, apa itu?" tanya Sakura basa-basi ketika dirinya terpojok oleh sebuah dinding.

"Tak perlu." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan mendekat!" pinta Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Begini. Aahh... Aku tak tahu apa benda itu tapi bisakah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tahu? Sangat penting." pinta Sakura berharap.

"Agar kau tak berbohong. Kau harus berjanji untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku pinta apapun yang terjadi" sambung Sakura cepat yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya curiga.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga agar kau tak berbohong. Tenang saja aku tak akan meminta hal yang tidak-tidak. Yah jika kau tak mau.. Yahh.. Tak masalah. Ini sangat penting sebenarnya. tapi ya.. Tak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau." Ucap Sakura semakin menyakinkan yang membuat jantungnya semakin mengila. Sungguh ini akan berhasil?

"Baiklah. Hanya sekali. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta." jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin gadis ini katakan, yang membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Taktik yang diberikan Naruto berjalan lancar dan kini hanya tinggal membuktikan apakah itu benar atau tidak.

"Mulai detik ini, aku ingin kau mejadi periku, melakukan apapun yang aku pinta meskipun aku tak bisa melihat sayapmu." pinta Sakura berharap yang membuat jantung Sasuke seketika berhenti berdetak.

"Naruto yang memberitahumu." tebak Sasuke.

...

"Katakan sejujurnya. Semua ini kerjaan Naruto." tanya Sasuke serius dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam mata Sakura.

"Ah.. Aaa.. Iya." jawab Sakura keceplosan yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke cepat. Masih ada waktu untuk kabur. Sialan! Ia dibodohi oleh gadis ini dan lelaki bodoh itu!

"Kau tak bisa! Kau sudah berjanji padaku. apakah kau ingin mengingkari janjimu? Ha?" ucap Sakura cepat yang berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Kali ini sudah terlambat untuk kabur. Naruto pasti memberitahunya soal ini dengan sempurna.

"Aku ingin kau kembali kesini." pinta Sakura berharap dan mau tak mau Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Sakura yang membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Sungguh berhasil? Sakura tak tahu sayap apa yang dimaksud mereka tapi jika rencana nya berhasil. Apapun itu tak lagi penting.

"Apakah mulai saat ini kau adalah periku?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kau dan dia memang brengsek." jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan mengangap jawaban itu adalah iya."

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hinata. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang ada dijarimu?" tanya Hiashi yang tak ingin berburuk sangka yang membuat Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengamati jari-jarinya.

"Eh? Aku tak ingat aku punya cincin?" tanya Hinata aneh ketika ia melihat sebuah cincin emas putih yang terselip di jari manisnya.

Semua mata yang tertuju pada Naruto yang menatap keatas.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hinata penuh curiga.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hinata tapi Naruto berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Rrgg.. Kau manusia yang membuat Hinata melupakanku!"

"Aaahhh! Hinata! Ada anjing raksasa yang berbicara!" ucap Naruto panik ketika ia melihat seekor anjing berwarna orange raksasa yang entah muncul dari mana dan jangan lupakan ekornya ada sembilan!

"Naruto dia bukan anjing. Dia serigala. Kau ingat ekor sembilan ditubuhmu waktu itu? Itu adalah ekornya."

"Aaahhh! Dia mengecil!" Naruto yang kembali panik ketika Hinata melangkah menghampiri anjing orange yang tiba-tiba mengecil seperti ukuran anjing normal.

"Dia hewan peliharaanku Naruto." jelas Hinata sambil mengelus kepala hingga punggung hewan yang disebut anjing oleh Naruto.

"Manusia bodoh. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku memakanmu."

"Hei.. jangan marah. Maafkan aku karena melupakan mu." pujuk Hinata sambil membelai lembut piaraannya itu.

"Naruto. Perkenalkan. Namanya Rama-rama. Rama-rama, dia Naruto." Hinata memperkenalkan yang membuat Naruto membeku.

.

..

?

"Bwuahahahaha! Nama apa itu? Hahahaha! Rama-rama? Hahaha.." Naruto yang langsung tertawa yang membuat dahi hewan yang bernama Rama-rama berkerut.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika tak ada yang menangapi tawa Naruto.

.

"Hinata. Mari kita bawa kerumah. Aku ingin memeliharanya. Anjing itu sangat imut." ucap Naruto ketika ia berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tak sudi dipelihari manusia sepertimu." jawab Rama-rama kesal.

"Ah... Hinata kurasa aku akan menamainya Kurama. Seperti anjing kecilku dulu." ucap Naruto semangat.

"Namanya Rama-rama dan dia milikku. Enak saja kau mau membawanya." tolak Hinata sinis.

.

.

.

"Nah. Kau akan aku ikat disini. Jaga rumah ya." Ucap Naruto ketika ia selesai mengikat piaraan barunya di belakang rumah nya.

"Kau curang. Selalu begitu." ucap Hinata tak terima. Naruto selalu begitu. Memerintah nya seenak jidat.

"Kurama ku sayang. Aku akan lebih sering menemuimu. Aku janji." ucap Hinata sedih pada piaraannya yang tertunduk manis disana. Yah. Jangan ditanya. Tentu saja dipaksa duduk manis oleh Hinata yang terpaksa karena permintaan Naruto.

"Kau bertingkah seolah akan pergi jauh saja. Kan ini rumahmu juga kau bisa melihatnya kapanpun." ucap Naruto yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata. Oh iya. Sekarang kan Hinata tinggal dengan Naruto. Jangan salah paham. Hanya tinggal seatap tapi beda kamar. Yah.. Kecuali jika Naruto menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hinata atau jika Naruto memanggil diam-diam Hinata yang tengah tertidur ke kamarnya.

"Neh? Naruto mengapa rumahmu jadi besar? Mewah?" tanya Hinata aneh ketika ia menatap ke arah sekitarnya. Mengapa rasanya rumah kayu Naruto menjadi rumah bata bertingkat berwarna putih? Dari belakang saja rumahnya terlihat mewah dan besar.

"Karena aku hebat." jawab Naruto sambil terus menyentuh kaki Kurama.

"Ah.. Pasti ini yang ia minta dikertas itu." tebak Hinata.

"Tapi Naruto. Suatu saat kau harus menikah. Jadi mengapa kau terus mengurungku dirumahmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tolol? Aku akan menikah denganmu! Kau kira dengan siapa aku akan menikah?" tanya Naruto cemberut yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu tak lucu." ucap Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Apakah dia serius?

Naruto yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang tak jauh dari nya.

"Kau tunggu saja. Aku akan melamarmu dengan cara yang indah." ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata.

Sebuah senyum yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Hinata yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku tak akan menerima lamaranmu." jawab Hinata yang menahan senyumnya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak senang.

"Kau harus meskipun kau tak mau. Sudah kubilang aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi." ucap Naruto yang kembali membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Dasar bocah." suara dari belakang yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sinis. Suara itu berasal dari Kurama sedang mengamati mereka. Lihatlah wajah cemburu nya. OOh.. Hinata lupa mengatakannya. Kurama itu sedikit berbeda. Ia bisa berbicara dengan manusia atau hewan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Cih, kau jagalah rumah. Aku mau pergi dengan Hinata. Jangan sampai ada maling yang masuk." pinta Naruto yang kemudian menarik pelan Hinata pergi.

.

.

Naruto yang menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia hendak keluar melewati pintu rumah yang baru ia buka.

"Ah Sakura? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sepertinya baru hendak mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Kau. Menjebakku dengan gadis ini." ucap Sasuke tak terima sambil terus menatap tajam Naruto.

"Berhasil?" tanya Naruto terkejut pada Sakura yang terus menahan senyumnya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Tak sia-sia aku punya teman bodoh sepertimu. Aku kemari hanya untuk menunjukkanya padamu dan berterima kasih padamu." ucap Sakura dengan senyum senangnya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku." ucap Sasuke kesal tapi sayangnya Naruto ataupun Sakura tak mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Tak apa Sakura. Aku senang jika kau senang." jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Ah! Hinata. Aku tak sempat menyapamu tadi. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah si kuning ini menyakitimu atau apa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang masih berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau masih saja sangat cantik." pujian Sakura yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa sadar yang membuat Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Ah.. Hei jelek! Kau harus menjaga sahabatku ini baik-baik." ucap Naruto sinis pada Sasuke.

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjawab 'iya, tentu saja' sambil tersenyum." pinta Sakura cemberut yang membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Iya. tentu saja." jawabnya yang membuat Naruto menahan tawanya.

.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu kami pergi dulu. Datanglah kapan-kapan. Bye-bye." ucap Naruto yang kembali melangkah pergi dengan tangannya yang masih mengengam tangan Hinata.

"Berhati-hatilah." jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang terus melangkah pergi.

"Huh.. Mereka sangat cocok bukan?" tanya Sakura yang senang melihat pasangan itu.

"Hm.."

.

.

.

"Hinata, mari kita ke awan." ajak Naruto pada Hinata disebelahnya.

..

"Sudah." ucap Hinata yang terus mengamati ke bawah. Mereka berdua yang kini berdiri diatas awan.

"Hinata. Apakah kau ingat? Dulu aku pernah bertanya padamu apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk menjadi manusia?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Hmm.. Aku bilang. Tak ada alasan untukku menjadi manusia." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Ia memang bisa merubah dirinya, menjadi kecil atau besar, manusia, hewan atau apapun tapi hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup nya.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersimpuh dihadapan Hinata dengan satu tangannya yang masih menempel di satu tangan Hinata.

"Hinata. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto ketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas polos dari saku celananya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau akan tetap menikahi ku jika aku menolaknya?" tanya Hinata lucu. Ini tak indah sama sekali tapi baiklah. Lucu.

"Kau sudah punya alasan untuk menjadi manusia sekarang bukan? Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menjadi manusia, sama sepertiku." pinta Naruto sambil menyematkan pelan cincin yang ia ambil dari sakunya tadi ke jari manis Hinata yang telah dihiasi cincin yang diberi diam-diam oleh nya tadi.

Sayap Hinata yang perlahan memudar begitu juga dengan cincin yang semakin masuk kedalam jari manisnya.

Naruto yang langsung menatap Hinata dengan senyumannya ketika cincinya telah terpakai rapi di jari manis Hinata begitu juga dengan sayap Hinata yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk erat Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Tapi tunggu?

Apakah kini mereka tengah berada diawan dan Hinata merubah dirinya menjadi manusia biasa?

Hinata dan Naruto yang melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling menatap.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaa! Hinata!" mereka berdua yang langsung terjatuh ke bawah, bedanya kali ini tak ada penyelamat.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa! Ini lamaran terburuk yang pernah aku lihat! Kyaaaaahh!" teriak Hinata panik sambil terus mengengam erat kedua pundak Naruto.

"Kau bodoh! Kau akan membunuhku!" marahnya panik. Kali ini mereka akan sungguh mati! Jantung mereka bahkan berdebar sangat kencang. Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa dimana mereka kini?!

"Aaaaaaaa! Kau bodoh! Kau sendiri yang menghilangkan sayapmu tanpa berpikir dimana kita!" jawab Naruto panik dan tak terima disalahkan dengan kedua tangannya yang berpegang erat di pingang Hinata.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Mati! Mati!"

"Tenang Hinata. Tenang Hinata. Dibawah itu danau. Kita tak akan mati jika jatuh kedalam air." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan dirinya.

"Dibawah kita ini adalah danau di Amazon! Jika kita tak mati kerena jatuh kita akan mati dimakan hewan buas. Saat ini aku hanyalah manusia biasa!" jawab Hinata mengingatkan yang membuat Naruto kembali panik.

"Kyaaahhh! Kau bodoh! Mengapa ke Amazon!"

"Aku hanya kepikiran.." jawab Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aaaaaaaa! Kita akan mati!" teriak Naruto panik. Melamar di awan ada rencana yang paling buruk!

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Ayah! Ibu! Siapapun! Tolonggggg!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Hahahaha... Udh greget belum? Wkwkwkwkw.. Memang pasangan konyol dua orang ini.. Hahahaha.. Author senang bangat lihat respon suka kalian. Moga makin bagus.. Moga kalian suka. Tinggalkan review.. Mungkin besok chapter terakhir. Maaf jika ada kesalahan.

.

Bye..bye..


	10. Peri

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Dibawah kita ini adalah danau di Amazon! Jika kita tak mati kerena jatuh kita akan mati dimakan hewan buas. Saat ini aku hanyalah manusia biasa!" jawab Hinata mengingatkan yang membuat Naruto kembali panik.

"Kyaaahhh! Kau bodoh! Mengapa ke Amazon!"

"Aku hanya kepikiran.." jawab Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aaaaaaaa! Kita akan mati!" teriak Naruto panik. Melamar di awan ada rencana yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk.

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Ayah! Ibu! Siapapun! Tolonggggg!"

Hinata dan Naruto yang semakin mempererat pelukan mereka ketika kaki mereka sudah hampir mengenai permukaan air.

"Kyaaaaahhhhhpp!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahapp!"

Plummpp.. Plumpp.. Merosot dengan sempurna.

Ceekkk!

...

"Aablupaaaplupplup!"

"Aaaablupaaaaaablup!" mereka yang kembali berteriak sambil saling menatap ketika mereka merasa sesuatu dibawah telapak kaki mereka menyentuh dasar danau.

Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung berenang ke permukaan air dan lari menjauhi danau dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari kecepatan manusia normal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" mereka yang terus berlari sambil terus menghindari pepohonan disekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~"

"Sudah haah~ berhenti!" ucap Hinata lelah sambil menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasa telah jauh dari danau yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Gila! Kau dengar itu! Kita menindih buaya!" ucap Naruto panik dan tak percaya sambil menatap mata Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan dengar suara 'cekkkk!'" jawab Hinata tak percaya dan kembali panik. Kakinya menginjak punggung buaya yang membuat buaya itu ikut merosot ke dasar danau.

"Punggungnya sampai bengkok!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan menariknya kebelakang. Mencontohkan bentuk tubuh buaya besar yang mereka tindih tadi.

"Gila! Gila Gila!" ucap Naruto panik sambil mengetuk kepalanya. Gila! Ia sungguh merasakan kakinya menginjak punggung kasar buaya itu dan buaya itu ikut merosot ke dasar laut!

"Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau kesini! Apakah tak ada tempat yang lebih bagus selain Amazon?" tanya Naruto panik. Bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari sini dengan selamat?!

"Ini karena kau! Aku hanya kepikiran kesini! Aku tak tahu, kau akan melakukan hal itu!" jawab Hinata tak terima disalahkan.

"Ka~!"

Ccczztt..czzt.. Semak-semak yang tiba-tiba berbunyi yang membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya dan menatap asal suara begitu juga dengan Hinata.

!

"Na-naruto.. Ja-ja-jangan bergerak." bisik Hinata takut ketika ia melihat seekor jaguar keluar dari semak-semak asal suara tadi.

Naruto yang melangkah secara perlahan, seinci demi seinci, mendekati Hinata.

"Kabur!" Naruto yang langsung mengengam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan berlari menjauh, Hinata yang tak punya pilihan pun ikut berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Rooaaarr!" jaguar yang muncul tadi langsung mengejar Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kyaaaaahhhh! Hikss! Naruto! Hiks! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" ucap Hinata takut dan panik sambil terus berlari. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menatap ke belakang.

"Hinata. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." jawab Naruto berusaha menyakinkan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Sialan! Hiks.!"

.

Mereka yang terus berlari hingga mereka tak sadar Jaguar tadi sudah tak mengejar mereka lagi bahkan sudah tak kelihatan.

"Kyaaaahhh!" Hinata yang langsung menepis tangan Naruto yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya dan melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Na-naruto.. Jangan ber-bergerak. A-ada Tarantula besar di di pundakmu." Pinta Hinata takut dan pelan ketika seokor tarantula yang entah datang dari mana mendarat di pundak Naruto yang masih terlapisi kaos berwarna putih.

Naruto yang menyadari laba-laba besar dipundak kirinya pun mematung, ia bahkan menahan nafasnya. Sialan! Laba-laba ini mungkin beracun.

Hinata yang memunggut sebatang kayu ditanah didekatnya dan mengarahkannya ke tarantula yang masih sedikit bergerak-gerak dipundak Naruto.

"aaaaaaahhh!" Naruto yang langsung berteriak geli sambil menyobek kaosnya dan langsung membuangnya ke tanah. Untung saja ia memakai singlet, Jadi ia tak telanjang dada. Gila! Ia bahkan terlalu panik untuk dapat merasakan sakitnya pukulan yang mendarat di pundaknya.

"Hei! Mengapa kau membunuhnya! Harusnya kau usir saja!" marah Naruto panik. Ia sungguh mengira Hinata akan mengusir tarantula itu tapi Hinata malah memukul hingga mati tarantula itu dengan kayu yang ia ambil tadi. Menggelikan sekali.

"Aku takut dia terganggu dan menggigitmu." ucap Hinata takut setelah ia membuang kayu ditangannya.

"Ahhhhhh! Sekarang bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menatap ke langit.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Hiks.. Aku baru saja membunuh. Hiks.." Tangis Hinata frustasi sambil menatap ke dua telapak tangannya ketika ia sadar ia baru saja membunuh seekor mahkluk hidup.

"Sstt.. Jangan menangis. Itu bukan salahmu. Anggap saja ia sedang sial kerena bertemu dengan mu." jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dan terus mengamati sekitarnya.

"Roooaarr!" seekor jaguar hitam yang entah muncul dari mana langsung meloncat kearah Naruto dan Hinata tanpa aba-aba.

"Kuramaaa!"

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Jaguar tadi yang tiba-tiba terhempas jauh seolah di pukul oleh sebuah tangan besar?

"Kurama? Kurama! Hiks! Untung saja. Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata lega sambil memeluk jari telunjuk Kurama. Ternyata Kurama raksasa yang menepis Jaguar hitam tadi.

"Hiks.. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Hiks.." ucap Hinata yang masih sibuk memeluk jari besar Kurama, menempelkan wajahnya pada bulu halus itu.

"Cih. Kalian berdua memang bodoh." ucap Kurama geram yang membuat Naruto mendonggakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kurama yang tertunduk atau lebih tepatnya menatap Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada disini? Apakah kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Hei manusia bodoh. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa bodohmu itu." jawab Kurama tak suka.

"Mengapa kau tak menyelamatkan kami dari awal?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Hei bocah. Aku hanya akan muncul ketika Hinata memanggilku." jawab Kurama yang membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya.

"Iya. Kau benar. Mengapa aku tak memanggilmu tadi?" ucap Hinata teringat yang membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal.

"Kau memang bodoh." ucap Naruto tak percaya. Mereka hampir saja mati.

"Tapi tunggu. Jika kau baru datang. Siapa yang mengusir Jaguar tadi?" tanya Hinata aneh.

...?

"Iya. Kau benar. Sewaktu ada tarantula tadi jaguar tadi telah tak ada? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto aneh. Ia baru ingat mengapa jaguar yang mengejar meraka tiba-tiba tak ada?

... ?

"Ayah. Ibu. Itu pasti kerjaan kalian. Dimana kalian?" tebak Hinata sambil menatap kesana-kesini.

.

"Sudah kuduga." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya ketika ia melihat sepasang manusia yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang nya.

Mereka yang melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Putriku. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Hinata sambil memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ibu. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." jawab Hinata lega sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang. Disini sangat berbahaya." ucap ayah Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh orang di sekitarnya.

Kurama yang menghilang ketika semua ekor menutupi badannya, Hinata yang menghilang ketika ayah dan ibunya menepuk pundaknya tapi tunggu?

...

?

"Hei! Bagaimana denganku!? Heii! Hinata!" teriak Naruto terkejut sambil menatap kesana-kemari. Apakah ia terlupakan? Atau memang sengaja dilupakan?

"Heeeeeeiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian...

"Gaun itu indah sekali Hinata.." ucap seorang wanita pada Hinata yang baru saja kaluar dari ruang ganti dengan gaun putih panjang yang melekat di badannya.

Hinata yang memutarkan pelan dirinya di cermin besar yang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku juga suka dengan yang ini, ibu." jawab Hinata senang ketika ia berhenti berputar dan kembali menatap ibunya lewat cermin didepannya.

.

.

Sementara di ruang lelaki.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian lengkap dengan jas melekat ditubuhnya.

"Cih." ia yang langsung membuang muka ketika ia menatap seorang lelaki yang terduduk dikursi tak jauh darinya.

"Jelek. Sangat memalukan. Kau sungguh tak pantas bersanding dengan putriku." ucap lelaki yang ternyata ayah Hinata yang membuat dahi Naruto berkerut. Mereka memang tak pernah akrab tapi itu tak berarti Hiashi melarang pernikahan ini dan Naruto pun tak keberatan jika orang ini menjadi ayah mertuanya. Ucapan ayah Hinata selalu saja tak enak didengar dan tingkahnya yang bak orang hebat di penjuru dunia sedangkan Naruto yang tak suka dengan ayah Hinata karena selalu berkomentar buruk dengannya, apalagi waktu ia sengaja meninggalkan Naruto di amazon seminggu lalu. Tapi tetap saja seberapa besar mereka saling tak menyukai. Mereka tetap bersama dan tak bergaduh, mungkin. mereka hanya tak begitu cocok, itu saja.

"Ayolah ayah mertua k~"

"Jangan berani memanggilku begitu." sela Hiashi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal. Padahal ia sudah berusaha bersikap baik.

..

!

Naruto yang tersentak ketika Hiashi tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang nya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Dengar bocah. Jika kau berani membuat putriku sengsara. Aku akan menyiksamu hingga kau memilih untuk mati." ucap Hiashi dingin dan kejam yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya, ayah mertuanya terkadang sangat mengerikan.

"I-iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian...

18.32

Acara pernikahan yang baru saja berakhir dan bubar. Semua tamu yang juga sudah pulang dari gedung acara pernikahan berlangsung begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ayo Sasuke. Aku ingin ke rumah Hinata." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink dengan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun pink panjang dan polos tanpa lengan. Ia baru saja keluar tak lama dari tempat yang sama dari Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hmm." jawab orang yang diajak singkat sambil mengekori Sakura. Badannya yang masih terbalut kemeja putih lengkap dengan jas hitam.

"Hai" sapa seorang lelaki ketika ia menghadang jalan Sakura.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sopan. Siapa lelaki ini?

"Kau cantik sekali. Bisakah kau memberiku nomor teleponmu?" tanya lelaki tadi dengan senyum nya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"A~" belum sempat Sakura menjawab Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel yang tersodorkan itu dan melempar kannya ke lantai.

"Mari pergi." Sasuke yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah yang kemudian menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

.

"Kau kasar sekali. Padahal dia lumayan tampan." Ucap Sakura dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura aneh ketika ia menatap Sasuke yang terus menatapnya kesal?

"Aku akan membawamu kedokter untuk mengecek matamu." Ucap Sasuke tak suka, ia yang kembali menarik Sakura pergi, yang membuat Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lucu. Ayolah.. Sakura hanya bercanda. Ada lelaki tampan yang sangat ia cintai yang kini mengengam tangannya, untuk apa ia harus melirik ke arah lelaki lain?

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki House.

22.54

"Akhirnya semuanya sudah pergi." ucap Naruto lega sambil merobohkan dirinya ke ranjang king size dibelakangnya.

"Naruto, tolong aku lepaskan ini." pinta Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto. Ia yang kesusahan dengan gaun putih nya.

Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri punggung Hinata.

Kedua tangannya yang melepas beberapa ikatan di gaun belakang yang dikenakan Hinata dan akhirnya menarik resleting gaun itu ke bawah.

Blusshhh.. "Sudah."

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata yang kembali melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya, dengan satu tangannya yang menahan kain gaun didekat dadanya agar gaun yang dipakainya tak jatuh, tapi Naruto terlebih dulu menahan lengannya dan menarik nya mendekat dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku lelah sekali." ucap Naruto dengan matanya yang tertutup dan dengan dagunya yang menempel di pundak Hinata. Ia bahkan belum menganti pakaian nya.

"Apakah kau tak mau membiarkan aku menganti pakaianku?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai risih dengan gaunnya, ia takut jika gaun ini tiba-tiba terlepas sempurna dari tubuhnya dan emmm.. Uhmm.. Itu. Kau tahulah.

"Aku bahagia sekali. Aku tak pernah mengira hari ini akan tiba. Aku tak pernah mengira aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku juga tak mengira aku akan menjadi semakin takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Naruto lembut, ia yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Ia sungguh senang. Ia bahagia sekali saat ini meskipun ia sangat lelah.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu. Sekarang ganti pakaian mu dan istirahatlah. Kau harus istirahat. Kau pasti lelah bukan?" Ucap Hinata lembut. Ia sangat sangat sangat bahagia saat ini meskipun ia juga sangat lelah.

"Hmm.." jawab Naruto yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menganti pakaianku dulu." Ucap Hinata yang kembali melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh darinya sedangkan Naruto yang langsung melangkah menghampiri lemari besar disebelahnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama yang menempel di badannya, wajahnya yang sudah bersih dari make up.

Hinata yang menatap suaminya yang tengah tertidur di ranjang bagian kiri.

Hinata yang perlahan melangkah dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang bagian kanan dengan jarak beberapa cm dari Naruto.

...

"Ini tak canggung kerena aku sudah terbiasa tidur disebelahmu." ucap Hinata lucu sambil mengelus pelan pipi tampan suaminya itu. Lucunya ketika Hinata kembali mengingat Naruto yang selalu memanggilnya yang sedang tertidur diam-diam ke ranjangnya. Entahlah. Itu seperti kebiasaan untuk Naruto dan seharusnya kini ia tak usah melakukannya lagi kerena saat ini ranjang ini adalah ranjang Hinata juga.

"Selamat malam Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

Hinata yang langsung membaringkan dirinya dengan selimut besar yang langsung ditarik perlahan untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan sedetik kemudian Naruto pun menghadapkan dirinya ke Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

Cupp.. Kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibir Hinata yang membuat mata Hinata terbuka dan badannya yang seketika membeku.

"Kau sudah berani menciumku. Hmm?" ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Hinata merona.

...

Hinata yang membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke Naruto dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak 3cm. Naruto masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar dengan satu tangannya yang menempel di pipi Naruto dan jari jempolnya yang perlahan membelai bibir bawah Naruto.

...

Naruto yang mengengam punggung tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya untuk menghentikan pergerakan jari Hinata yang terus membelai bibir nya.

Mata Naruto yang tak bisa lepas dari mata Hinata begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Naruto masih ingat biasanya ia memanggil Hinata yang sudah tertidur ke kasurnya tapi kini Hinata masih bangun. Ia sangat senang. Ia tak perlu lagi diam-diam memanggil Hinata hanya untuk melihat wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu." jawab Naruto lembut, ia yang kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan bersamamu." ucap Naruto yakin yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga berjanji akan selalu menemaimu dan aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

Naruto yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan mengulum bibirnya singkat.

"Aku hanya merasa kata-kata cinta tak cukup membuktikan seberapa besarnya cintaku padamu." ucap Naruto. Ia ingin Hinata tahu betapa besar cintanya.

"Aku tahu." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya sambil kembali mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian...

Boommm!

"Kyaaaahhh! Naruto! Kue ku meledak!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai indigo panik pada kuenya di sebuah kotak yang tiba-tiba meledak.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto panik ketika ia menghampiri Hinata dan menatap oven yang sudah hancur dan gosong begitu juga dengan benda dan dinding disekitar oven itu.

"Aku meletakan kue ku di kotak itu dan aku pergi. Ketika aku kembali dia langsung meledak." ucap Hinata panik. Mengapa kotak itu tiba-tiba meledak padahal ia hanya memasukan sepiring kue dan mencolok sebuah tali hitam ke kontak colokan disana.

"Hmm..?" Naruto yang terdiam sambil menatap Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Hinata, apakah kau tahu apa itu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kotak." jawab Hinata.

"Apakah kau tak pernah memasak sebelumnya?"

"Memasak? Untuk apa? Aku bisa membuat apapun dengan kekuatanku." jawab Hinata aneh.

"Oh.. Pantas saja selama empat hari ini kau terus mengajakku makan diluar dan tak heran kau meledakan oven itu." jawab Naruto mengerti. Hmm..

...

"Hinata, sebagai istri yang baik. Kau harus bisa memasak." jelas Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa aku harus memasak, aku kan bisa memanggil makanan kesini." jawab Hinata sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya.

...

?

"Mengapa makanannya tak muncul?" tanya Hinata aneh.

"Tentu saja karena kini kau bukan lagi peri." Naruto menjelaskan yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Jadi saat ini aku harus belajar memasak?" tanya Hinata pasrah dan Naruto menggangukan kepalanya.

"Ah... Baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Apakah memasak itu menyenangkan?

"Oh iya. Apakah kau sudah membereskan pakaianmu? Kita akan ke Bali besok bukan?" tanya Naruto teringat.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan bisa membuatnya dalam sekejap mata." jawab Hinata santai dan sedetik kemudian.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Tidak! Aku manusia sekarang." ucap Hinata teringat.

"Oh tidak.. Mengapa menjadi manusia begini tak berguna dan menyusahkan?!" ucap Hinata frustasi sambil menekan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Saat ini semuanya harus dilakukan secara perlahan, tak lagi dengan sekejap mata. Ini sangat merepotkan!

"Kau akan terbiasa." ucap Naruto mengejek yang membuat Hinata menatapnya frsutasi.

"Semangat belajar..." ucap Hinata pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

dua bulan kemudian..

12.32

Brackk..bamm..

"Aarrrrgghhh! Aku akan memakanmu bocah!" marah Kurama dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba membesar hingga menerobos lantai atas dan atap rumah.

"Kyaaahh.. Hentikan Kurama. Orang lain akan melihatmu." pinta Hinata panik yang membuat Kurama menahan amarahnya dan kembali mengecilkan tubuhnya.

Bamm.! Bamm! Semua barang dari atas yang ikut berjatuhan kebawah.

"Dasar rubah sialan! Sudah kalah! Tak mau terima! Dan kini kau menghancurkan rumahku! Kau sungguh tak berguna!" marah Naruto sambil melempar kartu-kartu ditangannya. Mereka sedang terduduk diruang tamu dan bermain kartu. Kurama memang selalu kalah tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menghancurkan rumah ini! Apa-apan ini!

"Rrrgghh! Aku tak pernah kalah." jawab Kurama tak terima yang membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya kau mengganti rumah ini!? Ha?!" tanya Naruto tak terima. Akan perlu banyak waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

"Naruto, kau tak boleh marah pada Kurama. Kau yang membuatnya kesal, itu sebabnya ini terjadi, jadi ini salahmu." ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak terima.

"Haah~ baiklah. Karena uangku tak akan habis tujuh turunan aku ak~" Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

?

"Mengapa kita tak menyuruh Sasuke yang memperbaiki nya saja?" sambung Naruto yang membuat Kurama dan Hinata menatapnya.

"Kau benar. Kurama. Panggil Sasuke." pinta Hinata semangat.

"Sasuke uchiha.

...

"Mengapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kurama.

"Sasuke, tolong perbaiki rumah ini." pinta Hinata berharap, ia yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kurama.

. sedetik kemudian...

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang.

Naruto yang langsung menatap sekitarnya yang kemudian tersenyum kagum. "Waahhh.. Keren.." ucapnya kagum ketika rumahnya yang hancur telah kembali seperti semula dan menjadi sangat kinclong dan baru.

"Rrggh.. Kalau begitu lanjutkan main kartunya." pinta Kurama tak terima yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sinis.

"Aku tak takut."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Aaarrrrgghh! Bocah sialan! Kau pasti curang lagi!"

Bamm.. Crakk.. Lantai atas dan atap rumah yang kembali berlubang untuk ketiga kalinya yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya sedangkan membuat Naruto menatap mengejek Kurama.

"Dasar rubah. Kau sudah tahu kehebatanku bukan? Tapi tak apa selama ada Sasuke, aku akan bermain lagi denganmu sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku." ucap Naruto sombong yang membuat Kurama semakin mengeram.

Badan Kurama yang kembali mengecil.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

... Sasuke yang kembali muncul dengan aura membunuhnya yang membuat Hinata, Naruto dan Kurama membeku.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun sembilan bulan kemudian.

Uzumaki house.

18.56

Terlihat kamar Hinata dan Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh mainan sana sini dan pakaian kecil sana sini.

"Dia lelaki Naruto!" jelas Hinata pada suaminya yang terus menerus ingin memakaikan gaun merah pada putra mereka yang kini berusia satu tahun. Putra mereka yang bernama Boruto yang kini terbaring di ranjang di kamar Hinata dan Naruto. Ia baru saja selesai di mandian, di handuki dan kini hendak dipakai pakaian.

"Aku ingin perempuan." ucap Naruto tak terima pada Hinata.

"Kau memang bodoh! Apa kau tak lihat *sensorsensor* sepanjang itu. Lihatlah! Kau membeli banyak sekali pakaian dan mainan anak perempuan. Kau membuang-buang uang." marah Hinata yang membuat Naruto menurunkan gaun merah ditangannya. Padahal ia ingin mendandani anaknya sayangnya anaknya ini lelaki. Haizz. Naruto bahkan sudah membeli banyak pakaian dan mainan untuk anak perempuan.

"Baiklah baiklah. Dia lelaki." ucap Naruto menyerah.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah terlambat." jawab Hinata frustasi. Setiap kali Hinata memberikan Boruto untuk dijaga Naruto, hanya dalam dua menit Boruto di makeup seperti anak perempuan.. Huh!

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian..

Boruto yang kini berusia delapan tahun dan seorang anak perempuan imut bernama Himawari yang kini berusia enam tahun. Dia adalah anak perempuan Hinata dan Naruto.

Jam yang telah menunjuk pukul 20.01, waktunya tidur untuk Himawari dan Boruto.

"Himawari, Boruto. Sudah waktunya tidur." ucap Naruto pada kedua anaknya yang masih bermain di ruang tamu.

"Ha'i ayah." kedua anak itu yang langsung berlari kekamar mereka.

.

.

Naruto yang menyelimuti putrinya yang baru terbaring diranjang single sizenya sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya dan Boruto juga membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang single nya disebalah Himawari dengan jarak satu meter.

"Ayah? Dimana ibu?" tanya Himawari ketika ia tak melihat ibunya sama sekali.

"Ibumu keluar membeli barang sebentar, sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Tidurlah." ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kening putrinya itu.

"Ayah... Biasanya ibu menceritakan sebuah cerita untuk kami sebelum tidur." ucap Himawari ingin yang membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan menceritakan sebuah cerita tentang. Hmm seorang peri cantik dan seorang manusia biasa." ucap Naruto sambil memdudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Himawari.

"Peri itu tak ada, ayah..." Ucap Boruto sambil menatap ayahnya dari ranjangnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Hinata yang baru memasuki rumahnya dan melirik kesana-kesini. Kosong? Dimana keluarganya?

Ia yang meletakan kantong belanjaan nya ke lantai dan melangkah masuk. Apakah mereka dikamar?

Satu tangan Hinata yang mengangam gangang pintu dan hendak membukanya.

"Sejujurnya, peri itu ada. dia sangat cantik dan baik hati." suara Naruto yang membuat tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak.

"Lalu bagaimana lelaki itu bisa bertemu dengan peri?" tanya Himawari penasaran.

"Suatu hari didekat laut. Seorang lelaki yang tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis cantik tapi ia memiliki sepasang sayap yang indah. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melihat sayap itu. Dan kebetulan sekali lelaki ini bisa melihat sayap itu. Sang peri datang dan mengatakan 'aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau kerena kau bisa melihat sayapku' dan sang lelaki menjawab 'siapa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku? Peri?' lelaki itu terdiam saat sang peri menjawab 'iya. Aku adalah peri' awalnya lelaki itu tak percaya hingga peri itu membuktikannya. dan pada akhirnya lelaki itu pun percaya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" tanya Boruto penasaran. Sungguhkah peri itu ada?

"Sang lelaki itu meminta sang peri untuk menjadi perinya selamanya, awalnya sang peri tak mau tapi ia tak punya pilihan selain mau. Dari situ sang lelaki itu selalu saja menyusahkan sang peri dengan meminta banyak hal dan sang peri selalu saja mengabulkannya. Dan kelamaan lelaki itu menjadi selalu membuat sang peri kecewa dan kesal tapi peri yang baik hati itu selalu saja kembali padanya dan menghiburnya hingga suatu hari lelaki itu mati."

"Mati? Jadi bagaimana dengan peri itu? Apakah dia menangis?" tanya Himawari merasa iba. Apakah ini cerita bad ending?

"Peri itu menyelamatkan nyawa lelaki itu yang menyebabkan dirinya dihukum didalam penjara seumur hidupnya, padahal sang peri tahu hal itu terlarang, tapi ia tetap saja melakukannya." jelas Naruto lembut.

"Itu sebabnya?" pikir Hinata lucu. Ini sebabnya mengapa ia dipenjara waktu itu?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki itu? Mengapa peri itu mau menyelamatkan lelaki itu jika tahu ia akan dihukum?" tanya Boruto penasaran. Apakah peri itu bodoh?

"Ia melakukannya karena ia mencintai lelaki itu tapi lelaki itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Suatu saat lelaki itu pergi ke tempat sang peri dan menyelamatkan perinya. Di sanalah ia sadar jika ia sangat mencintai peri itu. Lelaki itu semakin sadar jika ia mencintai sang peri saat sang peri membawanya kelabirin cinta. Sang peri memberinya sebuah kalung kristal biru dan sang lelaki memberi sang peri sebuah kalung berbentuk sayap sama seperti sayap sang peri. Kalung itu adalah pertanda cinta dari lelaki itu untuk sang peri." jelas Naruto yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Apakah mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia?" tanya Himawari berharap.

"Tentu saja mereka bahagia meskipun hidup didunia ini dengan menjadi seorang manusia terlalu sulit untuk sang peri tapi ia sangat bahagia karena hidup dengan seorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sampai saat ini mereka hidup bahagia apalagi dengan hadirnya seorang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan tercinta mereka." jelas Naruto yang semakin tersenyum.

"Dimana peri itu sekarang ayah? Aku mau menemuinya." tanya Boruto tertarik. Ia ingin melihat peri yang diceritakan ayahnya.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu. Nah.. Sekarang tidurlah." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Himawari.

Clikk.. Pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Mengapa kalian belum tidur?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya pada kedua anaknya yang menatapnya.

"Ibu. Ibu. Tadi ayah bercerita tentang pemmhpp.." Naruto yang langsung menutup pelan mulut Hinawari dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sstt.. Jangan beritahu ibumu." bisik Naruto dan Himawari pun mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah Himawari." ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengecup kening Himawari yang kemudian melangkah menghampiri Boruto.

"Selamat malam Boruto." ucap Hinata sambil mengecup kening Boruto tapi pandangan Boruto malah berfokus pada sebuah mainan kalung di leher ibunya?

"Selamat malam Boruto." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala putranya dan lagi-lagi mata Boruto terpokus pada mainan kalung di leher ayahnya?

Hinata yang melangkah keluar dari kamar anaknya yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto yang langsung menutup pintu kamar.

"Kristal biru dan sayap?" pikir Boruto aneh sambil mengingat kembali mainan kalung ayah dan ibunya. Mendengar cerita ini kalung itu jadi mencurigakan.

"Seorang anak lelaki dan anak perempuan?" pikir Boruto sambil menatap adiknya yang telah memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya selama ini Boruto selalu mendengar ayah dan ibunya beragruramen soal hal yang sama dan juga aneh, seolah menceritakan dulu ibu adalah seorang yang bisa melakukan apapun dalam sekejap mata tapi kini ia tak bisa melakukan apapun?

Hal itu menjadi mencurigakan kini. Jika saja cerita yang barusan ia dengar adalah benar maka...

.

.

"Mungkinkah-

.

.

-Sang peri itu adalah ibu?"

.

.

.

"Hah?! Ibuku ada seorang peri?"

.

.

.

.

"Tak mungkin" pikir Boruto lucu sambil memperbaiki posisi baringnya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Ayah hanya mengarang cerita."

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoo.. Udh tamat...

Hmm.. Yang udh kasih saran.. Makasih banyak..aku jadi tahu kesalahan aku. Next time aku perbaiki.. Sekali lagi makasih..

Buat yang mau ShionToneri.. Hmm.. Sabar ya.. Kalau udh siap langsung aku up kok.. Okok..

Dan buat semua makasih sudah baca dan suka ma fic ini.. Maaf jika kurang bagus atau ada kesalahan.. Makasih bangat supprotnya. Di tunggu ya next fic nya.. Aku udh kepikiran sih beberapa untuk next nya.. Hmm.. Jadi ditunggu saja.. Makasih sekali lagi..

Nah... Jika berminat.. Silahkan tinggalkan review karena ini adalah chapter terakhir.. Makasih sebelumnya..

.

Bye bye..


	11. terima kasih

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

I want..

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

I want.. by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter bonus

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.01

Terlihat sepasang manusia yang masih terduduk bersebelahan di ranjang king size mereka dengan punggung mereka yang di sandarkan di tiang ranjang nya dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, satu dengan ponsel san satu dengan buku.

"Ne.. Hinata.. Lihat sini.. Dia melakukan trik sulap." ucap seorang lelaki bersurai kuning senang sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video berdurasi 18 detik ke arah Hinata yang langsung berfokus padanya.

...

"Oh! Dia menghilang Naruto." Ucap Hinata terkejut ketika seorang lelaki tiba-tiba menghilang saat sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya.

"Lihat lagi. Dia menunjukan bagaimana cara melakukannya." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin mendekatkan matanya ke layar ponsel Naruto.

Aaaaaaaaaaa!

"Kyaaahh!" Pekik Hinata kaget sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari ponsel ketika sebuah wajah mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul di layar Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Aku berhasil mengerjaimu." ucap Naruto senang yang membuat Hinata terus memukul lengannya.

"Hiks.. Kau membuatku terkejut." ucap Hinata takut dengan kedua tangannya yang berhenti memukul lengan Naruto dan menutup matanya yang mulai berair. Sumpah. Ia terkejut. Jantungnya seolah copot.

"Maafkan aku.. Jangan menangis ya Hinata.." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah sambil memeluk lembut Hinata. Istrinya sangat lembut..

.

"Ee? Tunggu.. Aku jadi mengingat sesuatu." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata yang sudah terlihat tak lagi menangis.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasran.

"Dulu mataku bisa melihat hantu dan kau tak pernah menutup mataku. Mengapa aku tak pernah lagi melihat hantu setelah aku bertemu denganmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia bahkan hampir tak sadar soal ini.

"Oh.. Itu kerena mereka tak bisa mendekatiku dan karena kita memiliki perjanjian, mereka juga tak akan bisa muncul didepanmu." jelas Hinata yang membuat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tapi tunggu..

"Ee.. Aku tidur dulu." Hinata yang langsung merobohkan dirinya kebelakang dan menutup matanya, berusaha menghindari mata Naruto yang menyipit menatapnya.

"Oh.. Dasar penipu. Ternyata tanpa kau menutup mataku, aku bisa tak melihat mereka. Kau sungguh iblis Hinata." ucap Naruto tak terima. Oh.. Untung saja ia pintar tak termakan bujukan manis Hinata waktu itu.

...

Hinata yang tak bergerak ataupun bersuara sedikitpun.

"Hei.. Kau dengar aku?"

"Aahahah.. Naruto.. Hentikan.. Hahaha.." tawa Hinata geli ketika Naruto terus menggelitik kedua pinggang nya.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf Haha.. Maafkan aku.. Naruto.. Perut.. Hahaha.. Geli!" tawa Hinata yang membuat Naruto semakin menggelitik nya.

"Rasakan ini."

"Sudah. Hahahaha.."

"Hei.. Jauhi putri kecilku." Naruto yang langsung menghentikan aksinya dan menatap terkejut suara di depan ranjangnya begitu juga dengan Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menatap asal suara yang juga di hadapannya.

"Ayah mertua? Mengapa kau selalu muncul disaat kami sedang sibuk?" ucap Naruto heran. Sumpah. Ayah Hinata selalu saja muncul jika mereka tengah sedikit bermain dan kadang pun umm..

"Ayah apakah kau mengawasi kami?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Serius. Ayahnya selalu muncul tiba-tiba kecuali.

"Tentu saja ah tidak." jawab Hiashi cepat yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto menatapnya penuh introgasi.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Mari kita perjelas. Hiashi memang selalu mengawasi Hinata dan Naruto kapanpun dan dimana pun. Terkadang memergoki mereka yang sedang bermesraan dan sedikit kiss *uhuk* .

dia hanya tak muncul ketika Naruto dan Hinata sedang membuat Borut

Tunggu tunggu.. Uhm..

Naruto dan Hinata yang langsung saling menatap yang kemudian menatap Hiashi yang masih menatap mereka.

"Tidak. Ayah tak pernah melakukannya." bantah Hiashi tak terima ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto menarik selimut di dekat mereka dan menutupi badan mereka.

"Kami bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. Jadi itu benar. Ayah mertua. Kau sungguh tak bisa dipercaya." ucap Naruto tak percaya. Ternyata selama ini ayah Hinata... Harga dirinya sungguh berakhir.

"Ayah. Kau membuatku malu!" pekik Hinata malu. Ayahnya sungguh..

"Ayah tidak!" bantah Hiashi yang langsung di sela oleh Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kau iya!"

Sumpah.. Hiashi tak pernah melihat hal itu..

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha house.

02.23 pagi..

Terlihat sepasang manusia yang tengah tertidur berpelukan. Um.. Tidak. Hanya sang lelaki yang tertidur pulas.

"Um.. Sasuke.. Sasuke?" panggil seorang wanita bersurai pink sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidang suaminya yang terlihat tertidur lelap.

"Apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan tanpa membuka matanya. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Aku ingin minum jus tomat buatan mu." pinta Sakura manja yang membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Ini masih sangat pagi. Besok saja ya?" tawar Sasuke sambil kembali menutup matanya yang membuat bibir Sakura memanjang.

"Maafkan ayahmu ya anakku. Dia tak ma" mata Sasuke yang langsung terbuka lebar. Ia yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan senyum bahagianya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya yang berisi seorang bayi yang kini berusia 7bulan. Bayi ini akan menjadi anak kedua nya dan Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memperlakukan nya dengan sangat baik. Tak ada satu menit pun bagi Sakura tanpa mencintai Sasuke. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia sangat senang. Hidupnya terasa sempurna. Ia merasa seperti seorang wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke." Ucap Sakura syukur. Terima kasih atas lima tahun pernikahan yang menurutnya sangat sempurna ini.

.

.

Sementara di sisi Sasuke.

Piang.. Semua barang dari lemari kecil di atas yang langsung terjatuh ketika Sasuke membuka kemari itu. Ia sungguh lupa dimana ia menaruh blender! Aaarrggh!

"Aaa.. Sialan!" marah Sasuke frustasi.

Menjadi manusia sangat merepotkan. Dulu ia hanya tinggal mengulurkan tangannya dan sreeng.. Tapi sekarang ia kesusahan. Menjadi manusia sungguh tak segampang yang ia kira dan istri hamilnya sungguh annoying!

Bletak..buss.. Sebungkus tepung dari lemari atas yang tak sengaja disengol tangan Sasuke yang membuat tepung itu terjatuh dan mendarat sempurna di wajah Sasuke yang membuat wajah tampan itu dipenuhi tepung.

"Uhuk.. Sialan." ucapnya frustasi.

Sejujurnya hingga kini Sakura masih tak tahu jika Sasuke itu sedikit special dari dirinya maupun manusia lainnya dan jika kalian mengapa Sasuke mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia? Jawabannya karena ia merasa saat ini ia tinggal di dunia manusia jadi ia harus membiasakan hidup seperti mereka. keputusan ini bulat dua tahun lalu dan tak bisa ia katakan betapa sengasaranya dirinya saat kemampuannya hilang. Seketika ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling tak berguna.

Tapi ia tak pernah sedetikpun menyesal tentang hidupnya kini. ia sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini dan Sakura. Ia sungguh merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Memang agak sulit untuknya bisa melakukan apapun tapi ia senang dengan adanya Sakura di sisinya.

Mungkin setelah ini ia akan ke kamar dengan segelas jus tomat dan mengatakan 'terima kasih Sakura.' atas semua kebahagian yang kau berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian..

23.56

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin-lilin di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun istri tercintaku.." ucap Naruto senang ketika Hinata memasuki kamar mereka yang membuat Hinata mencari asal suara, ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto? Ulang tahunku besok." ucap Hinata lucu. Setiap tahun Naruto selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya sehari sebelum waktunya.

"Tak masalah. Aku ingin lebih dulu mengatakannya." ucap Naruto sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"Sayangnya tahun ini kau menjadi yang kedua. Ayahku telah mengatakanya dua hari yang lalu." ucap Hinata lucu yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka. Ayah mertuanya suka sekali menantangnya.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti." ucap Naruto yang langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata. Jantungnya terus berdebar.

...

"Tak ada seharipun aku tak mencintaimu." ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Ia mengatakan ini sungguh dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu. Kau hampir mengatakannya setiap hari." Ucap Hinata lucu. Kata-kata ini seolah makanan sehari-hari untuknya tapi ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

Kedua mata itu yang masih saling menatap dalam gelap... Ruangan yang di penuhi oleh rasa cinta yang tak sedikitpun lengkang dimakan oleh waktu..

"Aku hanya merasa kata-kata tak cukup membuktikan betapa bes" satu jari telunjuk Hinata yang langsung di tempelkan ke bibir Naruto yang membuat kata-kata Naruto terpotong.

"Kau sudah cukup membuktikannya." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto menyingkirkan pelan jari telunjuk nya di bibirnya.

Naruto yang mendekatkan pelan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Satu kecupan lembut yang membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Ia sungguh merasa telah menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Hinata yang membalas mengecup lembut bibir Naruto yang membuat Naruto membalasnya tersenyum lembut. Naruto sungguh merasa dirinya adalah manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Kedua bibir itu yang kembali bersatu dan secara perlahan saling mengulum.

"Terima kasih Hinata." Naruto membatin bahagia. Ia tak menyesal sama sekali telah bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia tak menyesal sama sekali atas semua yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu ia bahagia.

"Terima kasih Naruto." dari pertama kali pernikahan ini terjadi hingga saat ini. Tak pernah sekali pun Naruto mengecewakannya. Naruto menang bodoh dan ceroboh tapi bagi hati Hinata. Naruo sangat pintar dan teliti menjaganya.

Kedua pasangan yang saling melemparkan senyuman bahagia ketika bibir itu berjarak 2cm.

Bibir itu yang kembali ingin bersatu

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencium putri kecilku?"

"Uhuk!" belum sempat bibir itu bersatu, kedua manusia tadi yang langsung saling mendorong yang membuat jarak satu meter diantara mereka.

.

.

Sialan!

.

.

.

.

Bye bye.


End file.
